L'homme est une femme comme les autres
by ticoeur
Summary: Vous avez vu l'épisode "Tao of Rodney" ? Et bien voilà ce que Rodney aurait eu si ça avait été moi qui avait écrit le scénario ! C'est un slash et un MPREG, alors si vous n'aimez pas le concept de la grossesse masculine, passez votre chemin. Par contre, si vous voulez "voir" 2 beaux mâles se faire des câlins, vous êtes les bienvenus ! le dernier chapitre est une note de merci's !
1. Chapter 1

Ça y est ! J'ai enfin fini cette fic !

J'ai failli poster le premier chapitre il y a maintenant 15 jours, mais heureusement que je ne l'ai pas fait parce qu'avec la fin que j'ai trouvé avant-hier juste avant de m'endormir, il y aurait eu une incohérence dans certains chapitres que du coup, j'ai dû remanier quelque peu...  
Mais ça y est, le mot "fin" est écrit !

Alors je vous la présente :

**Son titre ?** L'homme est une femme comme les autres...

**Son genre ?** Slash, bien entendu

**Son rating ?** "M" et vous me connaissez, ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'ai choisi. Je rajoute également que cette histoire raconte une "MPREG", c'est-à-dire une grossesse masculine. Alors si vous n'aimez pas le concept, et bien au revoir !

**Son résumé ?** Vous avez vu l'épisode "Tao of Rodney" ? Et bien voilà ce que Rodney aurait eu si ça avait été moi qui avait écrit le scénario. Et je suis presque sûre que bon nombre de lectrices auraient aimé voir mon histoire être transposée à l'écran.  
... Ouais bon, on peut toujours rêver...

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire a été écrite dans l'unique but de distraire les lecteurs et je ne touche donc aucune rémunération. Le nom et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf celui d'Elsa et de Kahlan.

**Petite note de mwoua :** Cette histoire a commencé à germer dans mon esprit le lundi 5 Mai 2010 et comme vous le savez (enfin, pour ceux et celles qui ont lu mes autres fics), j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration puisque je n'ai réussi à écrire le mot fin qu'hier, le 10 février 2013 !  
Cela me conforte plus que jamais dans ma décision de ne jamais commencer à publier une histoire avant qu'elle ne soit entièrement finie parce que je n'aurais pas aimé vous faire poireauter pendant trois ans !

Bon, et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**L'homme est une femme comme les autres...**

**Chapitre 1**

_Cité d'Atlantis, plus précisément à l'infirmerie..._

-Restez calme... Prononça Carson d'une voix douce.

-J'voudrais bien vous y voir, vous ! S'écria Rodney d'une voix hargneuse.

-Tu devrais respirer... Commença John.

-Mais c'est quoi cette phrase à la con ? D'APRES TOI QU'EST-CE QUE J'FAIS ? Hurla le scientifique.

-C'est bien Rodney, continuez comme ça...

-AAAAaaaAAAaahHHHhhhHHhhhhh !

-Wouah ! Gémit John en passant le doigt sur le lobe de son oreille, je l'ai senti passer celle là !

-Et moi... donc... Haleta Rodney en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

-C'est très bien... continuez comme ça... tout va bien... Affirma le docteur d'une voix calme.

-Tout va bien ? Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on me déchire les entrailles !

-C'est normal...

-Ah vous trouvez ? Dites-moi, c'est normal que je me trouve LAAAààààààààààà... oh bon sang... ça fait mal... Gémit Rodney.

John regarda Carson, lui posant muettement la même question. Parce qu'il restait persuadé que ce qu'il se passait en ce moment n'était pas du tout normal.  
Le docteur haussa légèrement les épaules, un peu dépassé tout de même...

-Vous ne pouvez pas le soulager ? Demanda alors John.

-Je lui ai déjà donné le maximum... mais vous connaissez...

Le docteur ne finit pas sa phrase, se contentant de pencher la tête en direction de son "patient".  
Le militaire tourna de nouveau son regard vers Rodney et passa tendrement sa main sur le front moite.

Le pauvre scientifique n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures et des heures qu'il était là, allongé, à souffrir le martyr. Et le pire, c'est que selon ce charlatan de médecin écossais, c'était tout à fait normal !

-Ça va aller Rodney, ça va aller... Murmura John doucement.

-Toi, t'ouvres encore la bouche pour dire ce genre de connerie et j'te castre ! Répliqua du tac-au-tac Rodney en le fusillant du regard.

-Mais...

-Y'a pas de mais ! C'est à cause de toi que je suis làààààààà ! Oh pitiéééé, faites que ça s'arrête... Gémit-il en fermant les yeux, épuisé.

John regarda encore Carson et voyant ce que le docteur était entrain de faire, se retourna très vite vers Rodney. Il poussa alors un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que le scientifique était tellement fatigué qu'il ne rendait pas compte de la position dans laquelle le mettait le docteur...

Et ce n'était franchement pas plus mal pour ses tympans...

-Rodney, maintenant, vous allez poser vos mains là-dessus et quand je vous le dirais, vous prendrez une grande inspiration et...

Rodney ouvrit alors les yeux et remarqua enfin la situation.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je suis comme ça ? S'exclama t-il en rougissant comme une tomate archi mure.

-Je t'ai déjà vu... Dit alors John, et Beckett est docteur...

-Peut-être, mais c'est pas une raison ! S'entêta Rodney.

-Je ne peux pas faire autrement, Rodney, il va bien falloir que j'ai la place pour faire... euh... ce que j'ai à faire... allez, ne faites pas l'enfant !

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! S'emporta McKay.

-Mais Rodney... Essaya John.

-Toi, tu la fermes ! Je veux plus t'entendre ! Et si je pouvais me passer de te voir, ça s'rait pas plus mal ! C'est ta faute tout ça ! J'en ai marre... j'ai mal et je suis fatigué... j'voudrais qu'ça soit déjà fini...

-Nous sommes bien d'accord là-dessus ! Confirma Carson, mais pour ça, il faut pousser ! Allez !

Rodney prit alors conscience que s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui disait de faire, personne ne pourrait le faire à sa place. Alors il se redressa un peu, aidé timidement par John qui glissa une main en bas de ses reins, puis agrippa les barres de métal, inspira un grand coup et contracta tous ses muscles.

-C'est très bien ! S'exclama Carson, ça va aller plutôt vite ! Allez, encore un peu et vous pourrez prendre une minute de repos !

-C'est trop... c'est vraiment... trop gentil ! Vous êtes... sûr que je peux... au moins ? Haleta t-il.

Puis il inspira un grand coup, contracta ses muscles et bloqua sa respiration pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de souffler bruyamment, sous les encouragements de John.

-C'est bon ! Vous pouvez rester allonger un peu et reprendre votre souffle ! Annonça Carson, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu vois, tu fais ça très bien... Murmura John.

Rodney tourna la tête vers lui tellement vite que John aurait presque pu entendre ses vertèbres craquer sous l'effort.

-Qu'est-ce que j't'ai dit, toi ?

-Vous voulez voir, colonel ? Dit alors Carson pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère "légèrement" tendue.

-Si tu bouges d'ici, je promets de faire de ta vie un véritable enfer... Le menaça Rodney en le regardant froidement.

John, qui avait amorcé un mouvement vers le docteur, revint à sa place l'air de rien et posa une main sur celle de Rodney, complètement crispée sur le drap.  
Il ne faut pas contrarier un McKay en colère.  
Jamais...

oOoOo

_Dans le bureau d'Elisabeth..._

-Vous croyez que tout va bien se passer ? Demanda la dirigeante en se triturant les mains.

-Ecoutez, je pense que Carson est tout à fait apte... Commença Teyla.

-Mais la situation est totalement inédite !

-Ça, je ne peux pas dire le contraire... Répondit l'Athosienne en souriant.

-Je devrais peut-être aller voir...

-Je ne pense pas... Coupa Teyla en levant la main.

Elisabeth qui avait commencé à se lever, poussa un petit soupir et se rassit.

-Vous avez sans doute raison...

-Je ne crois pas que Rodney serait ravi de vous voir à ses côtés en ce moment... mais je pense qu'on sera averti dès que tout sera fini.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, puis sourirent.

-Quelle aventure, tout de même ! S'exclama Elisabeth.

-C'est sûr que ce n'est pas courant ! Rajouta Teyla.

oOoOo

_Retour à l'infirmerie._

-J'te hais...

-Mais... Commença John.

-La ferme !

Le militaire rougit puis détourna le regard. Il savait que Rodney détestait par-dessus tout la souffrance et il se sentait honteux. Il était tout à fait conscient que le scientifique avait raison de dire que c'était de sa faute s'il était là, mais en même temps, ils étaient entrain de vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Et il était à la fois content et assez angoissé...

Comment allaient-ils faire ?  
Comment allaient-ils s'en occuper ?  
Et allaient-ils savoir s'en occuper au moins ?

Tant de questions...  
... Et pas une seule réponse !

En tant que militaire, il avait été préparé à beaucoup de choses. Mais certainement pas à ça !

-Allez, c'est bientôt fini ! Encore un petit effort et vous pourrez admirer votre merveille !

-Ça, c'est vous qui l'dites... Marmonna Rodney à bout de souffle.

-Bon, poussez encore une fois, mais doucement... voilà... vous pouvez vous reposer... laissez-moi faire le reste...

John vit le docteur s'affairer, la sueur lui coulant un peu du front et une infirmière s'approcha de lui, une grande serviette bleue dans les mains.

-Ça y est... plus qu'une épaule... et...

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn n...  
Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn...

-Bonjour mademoiselle... Chantonna alors Carson en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Rodney se rallonge a brusquement et se détendit enfin.  
Il était en nage, avait mal partout et surtout, il était complètement épuisé. Mais ça y était enfin, son calvaire venait de s'achever !

-Et voilà...

Il entendit vaguement les paroles, étant trop occupé à essayer de respirer de façon normale. Mais il ouvrit les yeux brusquement quand il sentit des mains étaler quelque chose sur son ventre...

... Et il vit Carson déposer un paquet gluant et sanglant sur une serviette bleue.

Puis le docteur attrapa d'une main habile les pinces que lui tendait son assistante, les serra sur le cordon et se tourna vers John.

-Colonel Sheppard... vous voulez... ? Lui demanda t-il en tendant une paire de ciseau.

Effaré, le militaire regarda l'instrument et blanchit immédiatement.

-Qu... quoi... ? Couina t-il.

-Vous voulez couper le cordon ? Insista le docteur en souriant.

-Je sais pas si...

-Mais si ! Ce n'est pas douloureux vous savez et puis, elle ne va pas rester accrochée toute sa vie à sa mèr... euh... à Rodney... Se reprit-il très vite.

Angoissé, John prit la paire de ciseau et s'approcha.

-Comment...

-Là, juste entre les deux pinces. Allez-y !

Le militaire prit une grande inspiration et coupa.

-Bien ! Maintenant, on va vous l'emprunter pour la nettoyer un peu... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous la ramène dans pas longtemps...

Une infirmière s'approcha de Rodney et emmitoufla le bébé dans une autre serviette avant de l'emmener un peu plus loin. John put voir une grande bassine transparente pleine d'eau et la femme lui nettoya le visage avant de la baigner doucement dedans.

-Franchement, vous voir assis entre mes jambes n'est pas un de mes fantasmes... Grimaça Rodney, alors si vous pouviez m'aider à les enlever de ce truc...

-C'est-à-dire que... Se risqua à prononcer Carson.

-Quoi ? Je viens juste de mettre au monde un enfant ! Moi, un homme ! Vous ne pensez pas que ça me met en tête de liste des personnes qui peuvent faire ce qu'elles veulent ?

-Rodney, si tu laissais parler... Tenta John.

-Toi, je t'ai pourtant dit de te taire !

-Maintenant ça suffit ! S'exclama le militaire un peu en colère, je sais que tu viens de passer un moment difficile, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi désagréable !

-Un moment difficile ? Mais ce n'est pas toi qui viens de faire sortir un braillard de ton ventre !

-Un... mais tu te rends compte que c'est de notre bébé que tu parles ? Murmura John atterré.

-Ooh mais ça, je risque pas de l'oublier ! J'étais aux premières loges, j'te signale ! Ironisa Rodney.

John se redressa, peiné par la réaction du scientifique. C'est vrai qu'il ne venait pas de passer le meilleur moment de sa vie, mais de là à traiter leur enfant de "braillard"...

-Rodney... on vient d'avoir un enfant... Commença t-il.

-Non ! Moi je viens d'avoir un gosse, toi, tu viens d'en prendre pour vingt ans d'emmerdes ! Rétorqua le scientifique.

Un toussotement discret se fit entendre au pied de la table, leur faisant tourner la tête dans cette direction en même temps. Ils virent tout d'abord une touffe de cheveux noirs, puis deux yeux bleus et un sourire radieux montrant une superbe rangée de dents blanches fit son apparition juste entre les jambes de Rodney.

-Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à expulser... Commença Carson.

-Quoi ? Parce que c'est pas fini ? Me dites pas qu'il y en a encore un ! Couina Rodney.

-Non... il faut que le placenta sorte...

-Le quoi ? S'exclamèrent le scientifique et le militaire en même temps.

Carson fronça les sourcils en regardant les deux hommes, étonné.

-Vous n'avez pas eu de cours de sciences naturelles à l'école ? S'étonna t-il.

-Si ! Rétorqua Rodney.

John ne répondit qu'en secouant la tête de haut en bas.

-Et bien vous savez que lorsque un enfant vient au monde, il n'y a pas que lui qui sort du ventre, il faut aussi que le "sac" qui l'a nourri pendant tout ce temps soit évacué... et donc...

-Et donc c'est pas fini... Se lamenta Rodney. Je suis fatigué et je ne sais pas si... ohhhh... bon sang... ça recommence !

-C'est normal ! Ce sont les contractions qui indiquent que vous y êtes ! Allez, encore un petit...

-Si vous dites encore une fois qu'il faut que je fasse un petit effort, je vous jure que je trouverais bien quelque chose qui vous fera regretter d'être né !

-Euh... bon... et bien... il faut juste pousser un petit peu et ça...  
-Y'a quelque chose qui sort ! Coupa Rodney.

-Oui... ne bougez pas... laissez-moi faire...

John posa sa main sur celle de Rodney, qui ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte. Et alors qu'il entendait un "floc" et que l'infirmière repartait avec un haricot sanguinolent, il jeta un œil sur la droite. Et là, son regard fut captivé.

-Colonel ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Carson.

-Lui, vous lui demandez si ça va, mais pas à moi... Se plaignit Rodney.

-Tout va très bien pour vous ! Maintenant, je vais vous aider à reposer vos jambes sur la table de travail. Juste un petit...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, se rappelant les menaces pas tout à fait lancées en l'air...

oOoOo

John était obnubilé par le petit bout de chou qui prenait un bain, à quelques pas de lui. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il s'éloigna un peu de la table de travail sur laquelle était couché Rodney et s'approcha de la baignoire...

Il marchait. Il le savait parce que l'infirmière se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui...  
Et pourtant, il n'avait pas conscience des pas qu'il faisait.

-Laaa... c'est bon, hein ? Oui... tu aimes ça ? Tu vas être toute propre et toute belle ma chérie...

John, le cœur battant la chamade, regardait la jeune femme occupée à donner le bain au bébé. Il était fasciné par le spectacle.

-C'est ma fille... Murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Tiens... regarde qui est là, c'est papa ! Venez colonel... vous voulez finir de la laver ? Proposa gentiment l'infirmière.

-Non... non... je ne pourrais pas...

-Et pourquoi ? Allez... venez à côté de moi. Vous allez mettre votre main gauche sous sa tête et avec la droite, vous passez l'éponge doucement sur son corps... ce n'est pas difficile !

-Et si je lui fais mal ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Un bébé, c'est solide ! Et puis je reste à côté de vous pour vous guider. Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas le premier père à laver son enfant et je peux vous garantir que vous ne serez pas le dernier !

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Sûre à 100% ! Affirma la femme. Allez, c'est à vous !

Impressionné par l'immense tâche qui lui tombait dessus, John fit exactement ce qu'elle lui avait dit de faire.  
... Et un bonheur immense s'empara de lui en nettoyant le petit ventre rebondi de son bébé...  
Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite et une larme coula, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive...

Sa fille...  
Il donnait son premier bain à sa fille...

oOoOo

-C'est fini ! S'exclama Carson. Tout est parfait !

-Enfin... Soupira Rodney en fermant les yeux à nouveau.

-Vous avez été très courageux... je vous félicite ! Vous êtes les heureux parents d'une ravissante petite fille ! Au fait, comment va s'appeler cette demoiselle ?

-J'en sais rien...

-Vous n'en avez pas discuté avec Sheppard ?

-Non... quand j'ai appris qu'il m'avait fait un môme, nous n'avons plus vraiment eu de rapports autrement que pour le boulot...

Rodney se mit à rougir et Carson pensa aussitôt qu'il lui mentait.

-Mais... vous étiez pourtant... comment dire... euh... consentant ? Demanda t-il quand même.

Rodney ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.  
Dire qu'avant, il trouvait les anciens fascinant. Mais là…

Décidément, ceux-là, ils en avaient fait des conneries...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilàààà !  
Bon alors, quel est le verdict ?

J'attends avec impatience de savoir si j'ai bien fait de me torturer le cerveau à essayer de ne pas bâcler cette histoire commencée il y a trois ans maintenant !  
En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une excellente semaine !

Bizzzz

_Et merci de me lire..._

_******Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout l'monde !  
Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçue du peu d'engouement pour cette histoire. Mais comme c'est un MPREG, c'est sans doute pour cette raison...

Enfin bref, je remercie les lectrices (y'a aucun mec ?) qui m'ont laissé une review et pour les anonymes et bien, tant pis pour moi.  
En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée !

Moi, je vais étriper mon chat qui n'arrête pas d'emmerder sa sœur...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 2**

_Quatre mois et des brouettes plus tôt..._

C'était une belle journée. Rodney s'était levé de charmante humeur et était allé à la cantine en chantonnant.

John s'était levé de bonne heure, la tête en vrac comme d'habitude et comme il n'était pas matinal pour deux sous, c'est avec un entrain quelque peu forcé qu'il se dirigea aussi vers la cantine.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la croisée d'un couloir, se dirent bonjour et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la table où les attendaient leurs amis.

-Bonjour John, Rodney... comment allez-vous ? Leur demanda Teyla.

-Salut... Dit à son tour Ronon.

-'jour... Marmonna le militaire en s'asseyant.

-Bonjour ! Ça va très bien ! S'exclama le scientifique d'un air enjoué.

-Et bien dites-moi Rodney, vous avez l'air en pleine forme !

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Et on ne peut pas dire la même chose pour tout le monde... Ricana t-il en regardant le militaire.

-Je dois dire que vous voir comme ça dès le matin est assez... comment dire... fatiguant... Marmonna John en plongeant dans sa tasse de café.

-La mission est tranquille aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez pas grand chose à faire ! Ça vous permettra de finir votre nuit... Rétorqua le scientifique.

-Ouais... si vous n'explosez pas tout trop vite, j'aurais peut-être cette chance...

Ronon esquissa un léger sourire en voyant l'air boudeur qu'arborait Rodney. Teyla baissa la tête et se rappela la dispute qui avait éclaté entre le Dr Weir et le scientifique, alors qu'elle passait la porte avec Ronon.

Ce jour là, Rodney avait fait explosé la presque totalité d'une galaxie...

-C'est un coup bas, ça...

Personne ne répondit. Même pas John...

... Il n'était pas du matin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette zone ? Demanda Ronon pour détendre l'atmosphère.

John regarda le Satédien de travers. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à supporter le babillage du scientifique.

... Enfin, pas avant d'avoir avalé sa dose de caféine...

-Ce n'est pas une partie de la cité qui a été inondée lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur Atlantis ? Demanda alors Teyla.

-Si !

-Je n'aurais pas jamais cru que se balader dans un endroit humide et qui sent probablement le renfermé vous plairait à ce point... Grogna John.

-Mais maintenant c'est sec, non ? Rétorqua le scientifique en se calant au fond de sa chaise.

-J'espère... Marmonna Ronon.

-Bon, et bien comme on ne va pas tarder à partir, je vais chercher mes affaires ! Déclara Rodney en se levant.

-On vous retrouve dans la salle d'embarquement ? Lui demanda gentiment Teyla.

McKay secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment et tourna les talons.

-Vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû lui rappeler cette mésaventure ! Continua t-elle en fixant le militaire.

John prit le temps de boire la dernière gorgée de son café avant de répondre.

-Je sais... mais c'est sorti tout seul...

-Bon, je sais pas pour vous mais je n'ai pas très envie de l'entendre râler si on est en retard... Grogna Ronon en se levant.

-J'ai même pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom... Bougonna John.

-On dirait McKay...

-Levez-vous plus tôt ! Rétorqua Teyla en ignorant la réplique de Ronon...

-Je ne suis pas...

-... du matin ! Finit la jeune femme à sa place. Ça, on l'avait remarqué ! S'esclaffa t-elle alors.

John fit la grimace, mais finit par sourire. Après tout, même s'il détestait son réveil, ce n'était pas une raison pour en vouloir à tout le monde !

oOoOo

Rodney regarda une dernière fois...

*Portable...

Dans la main, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier.

Tout juste s'il ne dormait pas avec... On ne sait jamais... Une idée lumineuse en pleine nuit, ça peut arriver...

*La batterie du dit portable chargée à bloc.

Pas question d'arrêter le travail à cause d'un manque d'énergie !

*PDA dans la poche de son gilet...

Avait-il un rendez-vous aujourd'hui ? Bon, pour ça, il faudra qu'elle attende qu'il ait fini sa journée !

... Elle ? Il avait un rencard ?

Fébrile, il mit en route son agenda électronique, juste avant de se rappeler que c'était le vide intersidéral dans sa vie privée en ce moment. Comme depuis un sacré bout de temps d'ailleurs.

Cette constatation sur sa vie amoureuse le fit soupirer. Mais quand aurait-il le temps de s'occuper d'une femme avec tout le boulot qu'il avait, hein ?

C'est vrai qu'il pourrait se décharger un peu sur ses assistants, mais il n'avait pas une confiance illimitée en leurs compétences. D'où la surcharge de travail qui l'empêchait d'avoir une petite amie...

C'était faux, mais il espérait s'en convaincre... Re-soupir...

Puis il fit glisser ses doigts dans une petite poche, juste au-dessus du cœur.

... Et les retira en ouvrant grand les yeux et en les fixant. Il n'y avait rien dans sa main !

-Mais où sont mes barres chocolatées ? S'étonna t-il.

Il les passa frénétiquement sur presque toute la surface de son corps. ... Rien...

Pas le moindre petit renflement caractéristique de sa friandise préférée !

Mais quelle horreur !

oOoOo

John n'avait pas trop envie de s'attarder dans la salle d'arme. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de tout son attirail. Son P90 lui suffirait. Un peu gros, mais au cas où...

Il ricana.

-John ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Teyla.

Le militaire la regarda sans se départir de son sourire.

-Rien... je me demandais juste pourquoi on était obligé d'emmener l'artillerie lourde alors qu'on reste sur la cité.

L'Athosienne regarda elle aussi son équipement et hocha la tête.

-Je pense qu'effectivement, on n'aurait pas besoin de ça... mais...

-... mais on le prendra quand même... Finit John à sa place.

-Juste au cas où ! Répliqua Teyla en souriant.

-Vous croyez que les balles de cette arme pourraient venir à bout d'un certain docteur qui nous casserait les pieds ?

Un éclat de rire lui répondit et c'est ensemble qu'ils quittèrent l'armurerie...

oOoOo

Rodney avait fini par trouver ses barres énergétiques et était allé vers le lieu de rendez-vous d'un pas alerte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? S'énerva t-il en regardant sa montre toutes les deux secondes.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder, ne vous inquiétez donc pas ! Lui répondit Elisabeth qui était descendue à sa rencontre.

-Je suis prêt ! Répondit une voix grave dans son dos.

Le scientifique sursauta et se retourna très vite.

-Ah ! Vous au moins, vous êtes à l'heure !

-Nous voilà ! Tout le monde est là ? Parfait ! On peut y aller ! Enchaina John en sautant les deux marches de la salle d'embarquement.

-Et bien c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Rodney avec humeur.

Puis il tourna le dos et s'engagea dans un couloir, sans se soucier si les autres le suivaient ou non.

John le regardant en faisant la grimace, puis posa la main sur son arme.

-Colonel, on devrait peut-être le suivre ? Dit alors Teyla en tendant le bras.

-Oui... Répondit-il en respirant un bon coup.

Ils avancèrent et rattrapèrent très vite le scientifique bougon...

oOoOo

Ils étaient enfin arrivés. En fait, le trajet avait été relativement court, la salle se situait juste à l'embranchement de l'aile ouest et nord. Un téléporteur et deux couloirs avaient suffi à les emmener à bon port.

-Bien ! Je vais commencer par voir si les consoles n'ont pas trop souffert de l'eau et ensuite je vais faire des tests.

-Quels genres de tests ? Demanda John.

-Du genre... ah ? ... c'est quoi ça ? S'étonna Rodney en s'approchant d'une sorte d'estrade.

-Faites attention de ne pas poser vos mains n'importe où ! S'exclama John aussitôt.

Sans s'occuper de la réflexion plutôt acerbe du militaire, Rodney grimpa la petite marche et s'avança.

-Alors ?

-Alors... pas grand chose... il y a juste des marques bizarres sur le sol, comme si... Commença McKay.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Un petit bruit feutré se fit entendre et ils levèrent tous la tête vers la source. Les yeux écarquillés, ils virent une sorte de coupelle se détacher du plafond et descendre doucement.

-McKay... vous ne devriez pas rester là... Gronda John en levant son arme.

Mais là non plus, le scientifique n'eut pas le temps d'obéir. Ce qu'il aurait fait bien volontiers pourtant.

Il était courageux, mais uniquement quand il le fallait. Et pas plus qu'il n'était nécessaire...

Une cône de lumière illumina brusquement la pièce et l'enveloppa.

-McKay ! Bougez de là ! S'écria John.

-Je... je... je peux... pas...

Sheppard avança la main et tenta de saisir le bras du scientifique, mais il ne put passer au travers de la lumière.

-Je ne peux pas vous sortir de là ! Faites un effort, bougez ! Insista t-il.

-Rodney ! Essayez de prendre ma main ! Tenta à son tour Teyla.

-... peux... pas...

-Avec ça, je vais y arriver ! Dit alors Ronon en levant son arme.

-Non ! S'écria John, vous risquez de le blesser !

-Mais il faut faire quelque chose !

-Il nous faut de l'aide ! Insista Teyla.

-Zelenka ! Ici Sheppard, répondez ! S'énerva John en appuyant sur son oreillette.

_/ Oui ? /_

-Vous savez où devait aller McKay ?

_/ Oui, c'est au niveau... /_ Commença le Tchèque.

-Alors rappliquez ici et tout de suite ! On a un problème ! Coupa le militaire.

oOoOo

Cela faisait quelque chose comme une éternité que Rodney était prisonnier de la "lumière". Enfin, c'est ce que pensait John et il était un peu angoissé de ne pouvoir rien faire. Son ami était là, devant lui, englobé dans un halo lumineux qui changeait de couleur et qui passait d'un bleu profond à un vert irisé.

_Très joli, d'ailleurs..._ Se dit John.

Et tout à coup, elle changea pour passer à une chaude couleur orangé, puis se fixa sur un joli rose.

Puis, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, elle remonta et la coupelle disparut, ne laissant aucune trace.

Cela n'avait duré qu'à peine trente secondes en fait...

Mais dès qu'il fut libéré, Rodney s'écroula au sol.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Sheppard en se précipitant vers lui. Appelez Carson !

-Nann... j'ai pas besoin de lui... Marmonna Rodney.

-Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta John.

-Ouais... ça va... Ronchonna encore le scientifique. C'était quoi ce truc ?

-On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie !

-J'vous ai dit que...

-Je sais, j'ai parfaitement entendu ! Et si, vous irez à l'infirmerie, que ça vous plaise ou non ! Y'a une sorte de lumière qui vous a entouré et vous êtes tombé, alors vous ne discutez pas, on y va !

Rodney voulut répliquer, mais Ronon le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Déjà qu'en temps normal le Satédien était plus grand que lui, mais là, étant presque couché sur le sol, l'homme paraissait carrément immense !

Et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un bref mouvement de recul alors que Ronon lui tendait la main.

-Je vais pas vous manger... Grogna celui-ci.

Rodney se reprit et attrapa la main avec reconnaissance alors que John posait une main sur son dos et l'aidait à se relever.

-Ça va aller ? Lui demanda gentiment Teyla.

-Oui, ça va... mais c'était quoi ?

-C'est censé être vous le scientifique et c'est à vous de répondre à ce genre de question, normalement...

-On a besoin de moi, ici ? S'exclama une voix.

-Zelenka ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'étonna Rodney.

-Je croyais que vous aviez besoin d'aide ! Rétorqua le tchèque en regardant le militaire.

-Bah en fait, oui, mais maintenant... Commença John.

-Vous voyez bien que non ! Le coupa McKay.

-Désolé, mais McKay était prisonnier d'une sorte de halo lumineux et on n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai fait appel à vous, mais ça s'est arrêté tout seul, alors...

-Et il faut que je sache à quoi ça sert, ce truc ! Parce que ce n'est pas que c'était désagréable comme sensation, mais... en fait... ça fait tout drôle...

-Oui, mais d'abord, l'infirmerie ! Décréta John en le poussant vers la sortie.

-Vous ne touchez à rien tant que je ne suis pas revenu ! S'écria McKay en regardant Zelenka, alors que le militaire l'empêchait de rentrer à nouveau dans la pièce.

-Kdyby se jednalo minimálně přívětivý... (1)

-J'vous ai entendu ! Cria Rodney qui était entrainé par la poigne de fer du militaire.

Le tchèque se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Les éclats de voix du responsable scientifique de la base, il connaissait. Faut dire qu'elles étaient légendaires...

oOoOo

-Vous avez compris ce qu'il a dit ?

-Hein ?

-Je vous ai demandé si vous aviez compris ce que Zelenka avait dit ! Répéta John.

-Aïe ! Mais vous m'avez fait mal ! S'exclama Rodney en tournant la tête vers Carson.

-Je vous ai à peine touché, Rodney...

-Ça m'a piqué !

-Normal, je vous ai prélevé un peu de sang... Rétorqua Beckett.

-Alors ? Insista John.

-Alors quoi ?

-Je vous ai demandé si...

-Ah oui ! Non ! ... je veux dire : Ah oui, la question, et non, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il a dit ! Précisa Rodney en voyant la tête légèrement ahurie du militaire.

-C'est tout bon, Rodney. Votre scanner ne m'a rien indiqué d'anormal. Vous vous portez comme un charme, alors vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations favorites ! Décréta Carson.

-Merci bien ! Vous voyez, je n'avais pas besoin de venir ! Se pavana le scientifique en descendant de la table d'auscultation.

-C'est vrai que vous n'êtes absolument pas la personne qui se plaint pour un oui ou un non... Marmonna John en souriant.

-Ça, je l'ai entendu et parfaitement compris. Se renfrogna Rodney. Bon, puisque je me sens très apprécié, je vais rentrer chez moi...

-Je vous raccompagne ? Proposa John.

-Merci mais je pense trouver le chemin tout seul !

Teyla et Ronon le regardèrent s'éloigner, un peu sidérés par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant eux et John inspira profondément, se sentant un peu fautif de l'éclat de son ami.

Il n'avait pas été spécialement sympathique avec lui...

-Il n'a rien ? Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda t-il encore à Carson.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé. Mais de toute façon, vous pouvez faire confiance à Rodney pour venir me voir s'il a le moindre problème.

-John, ne vous en faites pas, Carson a raison. Et puis, c'est le meilleur docteur de la cité, n'est-ce pas ?

Teyla avait raison aussi et John le savait. Mais il se méfiait quand même de tout ce qui n'était pas de l'ordre du "naturel". Et une lumière qui vient d'un plafond, si elle ne sort pas d'une ampoule et bien ce n'est pas naturel !

(1) traduction : Toujours aussi aimable...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !  
Toujours accrochés par l'histoire ?  
Si c'est le cas, et bien tant mieux !

Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine et en attendant, portez vous bien !

Bizzz  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	3. Chapter 3

Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec la neige mais non, les flocons ont juste fait un break. En même temps ça fait trois ans que le dicton "Noël au balcon, Pâques au tison" se vérifie !  
Ça fait trois années qu'on a un noël vraiment pas froid et trois mois de février où il neige !

Moi qui devait aller chercher un frigo pour remplacer l'antiquité de 25 ans qui est dans ma cuisine, j'hésite à sortir^^  
Il n'y a que 2cm de neige mais conduire une camionnette de magasin qui a subit pas mal de bon ou moins bon chauffeurs, ça me branche pas.

Bon, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie, place à la Rar !

Merci **anonyme27** ! Tu aimes mes fics ? Moi j'aime qu'on aime mes fics ! Alors même si tu n'as pas de compte, je te remercie d'avoir quand même laissé une review, je suis super contente ! Au fait, tu es un gars ou une fille ? C'est juste pour savoir et si tu veux pas le dire, c'est pas grave ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !

Au fait, juste un truc... je pense que je suis sans aucun doute plus âgée que la plupart des auteurs et revieweurs de ce site, mais s'il te plait, arrête de me dire "vous" ! J'ai l'impression d'être ma grand-mère ! lol !  
(Au passage, "Mère-grand, je te fais un gros bisou et j'espère que tu sortiras vite fait de l'hosto !")  
Et merci pour ta seconde review et ne t'inquiète pas pour les fautes, ça arrive à tout le monde ! (j'espère ne pas en avoir laissé^^). Bon, j'te laisse et bonne lecture ! Bizzz

Et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 3**

C'est vrai qu'il se sentait un peu fatigué. Ce n'était pas que la mission lui ait demandé beaucoup d'énergie, mais pourtant, il n'arrêtait pas de bailler. Il regarda alors sa montre, à peine quatorze heure.

Rodney décida alors de faire une petite sieste. Pourtant, il avait vraiment envie de retourner là-bas et de trouver pourquoi cette lumière s'était allumée !

Quand il repensa à la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée, une sorte de bien-être l'enveloppa et le fit sentir tout chose.

-La fatigue. C'est la fatigue, c'est sûr !

Délaissant le chemin qui menait au niveau qu'il avait quitté il y a peu de temps, il grimpa dans le téléporteur le plus proche et appuya sur la section de la cité où se trouvait ses quartiers.

Il avait complètement oublié Zelenka...

oOoOo

John, Teyla et Ronon s'était rendu dans la salle d'arme afin d'y déposer leur matériel.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter plus que ça John, Carson est le meilleur ! S'il dit que Rodney n'a rien, c'est qu'il n'a rien !

-Je sais Teyla, je sais... mais avec tout ce qu'il nous est tombé sur le dos depuis qu'on est là, j'aurais plutôt tendance à me méfier des inventions des anciens... Grommela le militaire en accrochant son arme.

-C'était quoi d'après vous ? Demanda alors Ronon.

-Je n'en sais rien du tout. Le seul qui pourrait nous répondre est partit de reposer et... oh bon sang ! On a oublié Zelenka ! J'y vais !

-Je viens avec vous ! Dit aussitôt Teyla.

-Moi aussi ! Rajouta Ronon.

-Bon, alors vous allez le retrouver et lui expliquer brièvement la situation, il faut que j'informe Elisabeth de ce qu'il vient de se passer...

-D'accord, on se retrouve là-bas. A tout de suite !

oOoOo

Rodney s'était littéralement écroulé sur son lit. Il n'avait même pas eu la force d'enlever ses vêtements. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et se redressa. Non.

Même si la mission avait duré nettement moins longtemps que prévu, il était hors de question qu'il se couche avec ses vêtements. Il trouva alors la force de poser un pied puis l'autre par terre et au prix d'un effort surhumain, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Même s'il était vraiment épuisé comme jamais, une bonne douche l'aiderait à se sentir nettement mieux, il en était sûr...

oOoOo

John marcha d'un bon pas vers la salle de contrôle. Il n'avait pas appelé Elisabeth, parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle se trouverait dans son bureau. En fait, il se demandait si à part son travail de dirigeante, qui lui prenait quand même pas mal de temps, elle avait une vie privée !

Mais après tout, c'était sa vie privée, comme son nom l'indiquait...

Il grimpa les marches deux par deux et frappa légèrement sur la cloison de verre avant d'entrer.

-Elisabeth ?

-Et qui d'autre que moi serait ici ? Demanda celle-ci en souriant.

-C'est vrai que c'est votre bureau... Dit alors John en se moquant lui-même de sa phrase.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Mais... vous ne devriez pas être entrain d'explorer un des sous-sols de la cité ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Si, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps... en fait, c'est pour cette raison que je suis là.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Quoi ? Et à qui ?

-Wohhh ! Ne vous emballez pas ! Enfin, pas encore...

-Sheppard ! S'énerva Elisabeth.

-Bon, d'accord... mais je vous assure que vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire, McKay va très bien. C'est Beckett qui l'a dit, alors vous pouvez le croire !

-McKay ? Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Et bien il a eu comme une... illumination... Lâcha John en souriant.

-Une illumination ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-On venait juste d'arriver et j'avais bien dit à McKay de ne pas mettre ses mains n'importe où, mais vous le connaissez comme moi, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Mais là, c'est pas les mains, c'est les pieds...

-Il est tombé ? S'inquiéta la dirigeante.

-Non, enfin, pas immédiatement... il a d'abord été entouré par une lumière et ensuite, cette lumière est remontée dans le plafond et pfiiiittt... McKay est tombé !

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette lumière ?

-Bah justement, je suis venu vous prévenir qu'on avait laissé Zelenka sur place, après avoir emmené McKay à l'infirmerie. Faut que j'y retourne...

-Zelenka est resté seul là-bas ? Après ce qui est arrivé à Rodney ? S'emporta Elisabeth.

-Ça fait à peine vingt minutes et je lui ai bien dit de ne toucher à rien jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance là-dessus. Il est bien plus raisonnable...

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire par rapport à qui le Tchèque l'était. Le Dr Weir l'avait deviné sans problème.

-Oui... mais quand même... et au fait, où est Rodney ?

-Il est rentré dans ses quartiers, il était fatigué.

-Bon, alors allez-y...

-Bien madame ! S'exclama John en se levant.

Le militaire fit demi-tour et passait la porte, quand il l'entendit lui dire d'une voix assez ferme.

-J'aimerais être prévenue dès qu'il se passe quelque chose Sheppard, même si ça vous parait anodin.

Il se retourna alors lentement et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je sais... mais là, j'ai jugé plus urgent d'emmener McKay à l'infirmerie avant toute autre chose.

-Et vous avez bien fait... allez donc voir Zelenka...

oOoOo

John était contrarié. Il avait pris la décision d'emmener McKay à l'infirmerie, mais avait laissé un autre scientifique seul dans une pièce où il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange juste avant. Ce n'était pas très professionnel comme attitude, il le reconnaissait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se dirigea très rapidement vers la pièce où le Tchèque devait être.

Comme il s'y attendait, Teyla et Ronon s'y trouvait aussi et regardait l'homme taper sur son portable ainsi que sur quelques touches d'un clavier appartenant à une des machines de la pièce.

-Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne rien toucher ! S'énerva le militaire.

-McKay m'a dit ça, pas vous !

-C'est pareil ! S'exclama John.

-Ah bon ? De toute façon, c'est trop tard et je fais très attention à ce que je fais. Vous pouvez leur demander ! S'expliqua t-il en montrant les deux Pégasiens de la main.

-C'est vrai John, Radec est très consciencieux et il ne s'est rien passé depuis que nous sommes là ! Affirma l'Athosienne.

-Au fait, comment va Rodney ? Lui demanda le Tchèque.

-D'après Beckett, il va bien. Il est parti dans ses quartiers, il a dit qu'il était fatigué.

-McKay qui fait une sieste alors qu'il y a une pièce à explorer ? Můj bože ! Nebe spadne na hlavu ! (1)

John le regarda droit dans les yeux en faisant une petite grimace.

-Quoi ? S'étonna le tchèque.

-Je sais que par rapport à moi, vous êtes celui qui fait le plus d'efforts étant donné que vous parlez notre langue, mais là...

Radec fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Puis il se dit qu'il avait certainement dû parler dans sa langue natale sans s'en rendre compte.

-Désolé... ça m'échappe parfois...

-Ce n'est pas grave, rassurez-vous... alors ?

-Je disais que si McKay dormait au lieu de fourrer son nez partout, on avait du souci à se faire !

A l'air étonné du militaire, devant la phrase assez longue, le scientifique prit ses lunettes en main et se mit en devoir de les frotter.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas la traduction exacte... Continua t-il alors.

-J'me disais aussi... Marmonna John. Bon, et bien si on étudiait cette pièce ? Enfin, moi, je vais me contenter de surveiller bien sûr...

-Je m'y mets tout de suite ! Répliqua Radec en se penchant sur la console.

oOoOo

Le bras droit qui pendouillait en dehors du lit, un peu de bave coulant sur le coin de sa bouche avant de finir par mouiller le drap, Rodney ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et regarda la pendule qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. 17 heure. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait fait une si longue sieste !

Il aurait bien aimé rester allongé, mais curieusement, ce n'était pas du tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. En fait, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit le choqua. Et encore plus quand, en bougeant dans son lit, il se rendit compte que son corps était tout à fait à l'unisson avec la pensée plus que dérangeante qui envahissait sa tête.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? _

Il était célibataire depuis un bon moment maintenant. En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation suffisamment longue avec une femme pour pouvoir dire qu'il avait eu une petite amie. Mais jusqu'à présent, cela ne l'avait jamais embêté. Alors pourquoi là, maintenant tout de suite, il avait très envie de...

-Non ! S'exclama t-il en se levant brusquement.

Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon qui aurait fait hurler de rire n'importe qui d'autre que lui, il se dirigea d'un pas tremblant vers la salle d'eau.

Il tourna le robinet franchement et n'attendit pas que la température soit idéale avant de se glisser sous le jet.

-Aaaaaaahhhh !

Ouais, c'était froid...

Mais quand il baissa la tête et osa porter le regard sur une partie plutôt "débordante de vie" de son anatomie, il constata qu'au moins, ça avait eu le mérite de refroidir considérablement son ardeur !

Après avoir résisté quelques minutes et sentant l'eau se réchauffer, il se décida à quitter la cabine. Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'eau chaude annule les effets de cette douche froide. Frissonnant, il se sécha rapidement avec une bonne grosse serviette éponge...

oOoOo

John regarda ses ongles, puis sa montre et enfin Radec.

-Alors ?

-C'est étrange...

-Ça, je suis d'accord avec vous !

-Non... ça, c'est étrange... Répéta le scientifique.

Renonçant à déchiffrer un langage incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels, Sheppard se leva et s'approcha de la console sur laquelle était penché Zelenka.

-Là... regardez ce qu'il y a... c'est étrange, on dirait une sorte de machine...

-C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ? Ironisa le militaire, j'aurais pu dire la même chose après avoir vu McKay tout à l'heure !

-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je trouve son fonctionnement étrange...

-A quoi elle sert ?

-Je n'ai pas encore trouvé, mais apparemment, les anciens l'auraient fabriqué à la suite d'une... épidémie...

-Epidémie ? Comment ça ? Y'a encore des traces de cette épidémie sur la cité ? S'inquiéta John.

-Je ne pense pas qu'un virus puisse survivre sans porteur pendant aussi longtemps...

-Vous vous vous rappelez le virus qui avait provoqué des hallucinations et qui a tué plusieurs membres du personnel ? Lui rappela le militaire.

-Vous vous rappelez que la cité l'avait détecté et avait fait le nécessaire ? Lui rétorqua Radec.

-Oui mais vous n'êtes pas docteur en médecine et moi non plus ! Asséna John qui se rappelait également les remontrances d'Elisabeth qui n'avait pas digéré son attitude à ce moment là.

-Ne faudrait-il pas demander conseil au docteur Carson dans ce cas ? Demanda Teyla en espérant alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

-Je peux aller le chercher si vous voulez... Proposa Ronon à qui l'inactivité pesait un peu.

-C'est pas nécessaire ! Affirma soudain John.

-Vous avez changé d'avis ? S'étonna Teyla.

-Oui... en fait, réfléchissez... si le virus qui a provoqué cette épidémie était encore actif, depuis le temps, on en aurait déjà subi les effets, non ?

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, approuvant la déduction qui leur paraissait logique.

-Sauf qu'on ne sait pas quels seraient ses effets... Ajouta soudainement Radec en essuyant nerveusement ses lunettes.

-... mais on passera quand même par l'infirmerie tout à l'heure... Soupira alors John, reconnaissant que le scientifique avait raison.

-Au cas ou ? Continua Teyla à sa place.

-Oui... au cas ou... Confirma John.

oOoOo

Rodney n'était pas quelqu'un qui était particulièrement attaché son apparence physique. Attention, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne prenait pas soin de lui !

Mais il n'était pas de ceux qui, comme il supposait que le faisait Sheppard, devait passer des heures à se pomponner devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, le militaire passait sans doute du temps à essayer de se coiffer...

... En vain, d'après lui...

Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, après s'être résigné à prendre une douche froide pour calmer des ardeurs plutôt malvenues, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se regarder dans la glace ?

Si encore il se trouvait beau...

Pas qu'il se trouvait moche non plus !

Mais bon, il admettait qu'il n'avait pas l'allure d'un Apollon...

Quoi que...

Ses cheveux avaient beau être clairsemés, il n'était pas chauve pour autant. Il ouvrit la bouche en serrant les dents et les trouva bien blanches et parfaitement plantées, ce qui lui faisait un beau sourire.

Et ses yeux ?

Sans être narcissique, le bleu n'était pas la couleur la plus laide, n'est-ce pas ?

En fait, il se trouvait du charme...

... Et une chaleur subite et traitresse le fit gémir.

-Oh non... j'ai pas envie de retourner sous l'eau froide... Gémit-il.

Posant ses deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo, Rodney s'obligea à respirer calmement plusieurs fois de suite.

Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à penser à autre chose...

Et bien évidemment, comme toujours dans ces cas là et bien il ne pensa qu'à "ça".

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'inquiéta t-il.

Le souvenir d'avoir été prisonnier très récemment d'une étrange lueur lui revint à l'esprit.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Carson, ce n'est pas normal !

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt approuvé !

Se rhabillant très vite, il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et il se dirigea très vite vers l'infirmerie...

oOoOo

Après avoir cherché un bon moment ce que voulait dire les symboles gravés sur la machine, Radec capitula et se résigna à appeler Elisabeth. John l'avait dissuadé de faire appel à McKay, prétextant qu'il fallait qu'il se repose.

La dirigeante arriva peu de temps après et se lança avec un plaisir non dissimulé dans le déchiffrage des "hiéroglyphes" anciens.

-C'est fascinant... S'émerveilla Elisabeth.

-J'aime pas trop quand vous dites ça... Marmonna John.

-Vous savez que la cité a subi une épidémie il y a plusieurs milliers d'années ?

-Oui, Radec nous l'a appris...

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, John n'y tint plus.

-Et... ?

-Et quoi ?

-Et c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ?

-Je pense qu'il me faudra plusieurs jours pour trouver à quoi ces symboles correspondent... je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant ! S'exclama Elisabeth.

-C'est pourtant de l'ancien ?

-Oui mais... on dirait une sorte de langage crypté... comme s'ils n'avaient pas voulu qu'on sache à quoi cette machine devait servir... ça m'intrigue je dois dire...

-Et moi donc... Rétorqua John, en pensant que McKay en avait subi les effets.

Qu'est-ce que la cité leur réservait encore ?

(1) Traduction : Mon dieu ! Le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilàààà !  
Ça commence à prendre forme !  
En attendant le plaisir que j'aurais à lire vos commentaires, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une agréable journée !

Bizzz

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	4. Chapter 4

Merci **anonyme27** ! Ta fille s'appelle shenendoah ? J'adore ! C'est super joli comme prénom et pas du tout commun en plus ! Bon alors je suis rassurée, on fait partit de la même dizaine mais moi j'ai 2 grands garçons et je remarque que les gosses, que ce soit garçon ou fille d'ailleurs, sont terribles avec leurs parents ! Et non, rassure-toi, tu ne m'as pas collé la migraine, et "3615 my life", je connais vu que je m'en sers très souvent. D'ailleurs, tu as dû le remarquer, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de raconter des trucs et des machins à chaque début de chapitre !

Alors comme ça tu es pour que ce soit Rodney et pas John qui morfle ? Ne serais-tu pas un Sheppardienne ?

Si c'est le cas, dans mes bras ma copiiiine ! lol !

Bon allez, j'te laisse lire ce chapitre et bonne journée ! Bizzz

Et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 4**

A peine avait-il pris la décision d'aller voir le docteur, que Rodney était déjà devant lui.

-Rodney ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Demanda Carson d'un air jovial.

-J'ai un problème...

En voyant l'angoisse sur le visage de son patient, Beckett lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans une salle un peu à l'écart des autres malades.

-Quel genre de problème ?

Rodney se mordillait les lèvres et se triturait les mains. Bon sang, ce n'était pas facile à dire, même à un docteur...

-Et bien... après la visite de tout à l'heure, je suis allé me reposer...

-Vous avez bien profité de votre sieste ?

-Ne m'interrompez pas ! C'est déjà pas facile alors si vous me coupez la parole...

Carson leva les mains et pinça les lèvres, montrant de cette façon qu'il avait compris.

-Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais... et bien... euh...

Carson le regarda en faisant une moue dubitative, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour autant.

-Comprenez que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, mais là, je sais pas, c'était... comment dire... inhabituel... en plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut absolument que je...

Et là, le docteur Rodney McKay se mit à rougir furieusement.

Et là, le docteur Carson Beckett s'inquiéta sérieusement.

-Rodney, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Vous pouvez me parler vous savez, je suis tenu au secret professionnel !

-Je sais ! Mais c'est pas pour ça que c'est plus facile ! Gémit Rodney. Oh lala... je sais pas quoi faire...

-Si vous n'arrivez pas à le dire, écrivez-le...

Rodney tourna la tête, avisa l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau juste derrière lui et s'assit sur la chaise.

Il tapa sur les touches tellement vite que Carson se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas lui demander de taper ses rapports à sa place...

-Voilà...

Sortant de ses pensées, Carson se pencha et lut.

Et là, le docteur Carson Beckett se mit à rougir furieusement...

oOoOo

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à essayer de déchiffrer les symboles, Elisabeth se redressa, l'air un peu contrarié.

-Que s'est-il réellement passé avec Rodney ?

-Comment ça ?

-Décrivez-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Et bien on est entré, je lui ai demandé de ne pas mettre ses mains n'importe où et il a grimpé là-dessus... Expliqua John en montrant l'estrade à côté d'eux.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Non... on a ensuite entendu un petit bruit et une sorte de coupelle est descendue du plafond et une lumière a entouré McKay.

-Vous n'avez pas essayé de l'en sortir ? S'étonna la dirigeante.

-Bien sûr que si ! S'offusqua John, mais je ne pouvais rien faire ! On n'arrivait pas à passer l'espèce de bulle de couleur qui l'entourait !

-Et ensuite ?

-Et bien la lumière s'est éteinte, le morceau de plafond est remonté et McKay s'est retrouvé par terre. Vous connaissez la suite, nous l'avons emmené voir Carson qui l'a examiné et il est ensuite parti dans ses quartiers pour se reposer.

Pendant les explications du militaire, Elisabeth réfléchissait intensément. Pourquoi les anciens avaient inventé ça ?

Surtout qu'apparemment, ça ne faisait rien de spécial.

-Les anciens ne faisaient jamais rien qui ne servait à rien... Marmonna t-elle quand même.

-C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète... Répliqua John.

-Bon... je crois qu'on peut arrêter les recherches pour aujourd'hui. Mais je pense qu'un petit passage par l'infirmerie ne sera pas du superflu...

-On y va...

Le petit groupe sortit de la salle, encore plus intrigué qu'avant...

oOoOo

Les deux hommes se faisaient face. L'un était très embarrassé d'avoir écrit ces mots et l'autre l'était tout autant d'avoir dû les lire...

-Je vois...

-Ah ?

-Il me semble que ça fait un bout de temps que vous êtes... seul ? Dit alors Carson.

-Et alors ? S'étonna Rodney, je ne vois pas le rapport !

-Justement...

-Justement quoi ?

-Vous n'avez pas eu de... euh... rapports...

McKay rougit furieusement.

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne me laisse plus dominer par mes hormones ! S'énerva t-il.

-Pourtant il faut bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre vous relâchiez la pression... vous ne vous... comment dire... vous ne vous...

McKay soupira fortement en croisant les bras.

-Non, j'évite ! Et de plus, je n'en ressens pas forcément le besoin...

-Rodney... vous êtes un homme et je sais de quoi je parle, j'en suis un aussi ! On a tous besoin de se relaxer ! En bonne compagnie, ou... tout seul !

-Oui... mais non ! Et ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi ça me fait ça maintenant !

-Je dois dire que je n'ai aucune explication... je peux vous examiner à nouveau...

-Allez-y ! Et si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit, dites le moi !

McKay n'attendit pas que le docteur lui dise ce qu'il devait faire. Il se dirigea de lui-même vers la salle d'examen et s'allongea derechef sur la table.

Carson passa le scanner sur lui et regarda attentivement, espérant sans vraiment le vouloir, être passé à côté de quelque chose. Il n'y avait rien de plus énervant pour lui de ne pas trouver de solution à un problème...

-Alors ? S'exclama impatiemment Rodney, une fois que la machine eut terminé.

-Rien... Soupira Carson. Vous n'avez rien du tout... rien de rien !

-Mais alors ? S'inquiéta le scientifique, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Vous le savez...

Rodney regarda sa main droite et se mit à gémir.

-J'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance...

-Désolé mon vieux...

oOoOo

L'équipe de Sheppard, amputée de son scientifique mais rallongée de la dirigeante, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. John était assez ennuyé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils découvraient que les anciens, même s'ils avaient été assez inventifs pour construire la cité d'Atlantis, avaient parfois des idées assez tordues...

Comme le fait de vouloir absolument faire l'ascension...

Ou créer les Wraiths, leur plus grande erreur...

Qu'est-ce que cette machine, qui avait l'air inoffensif, avait bien pu faire à McKay ?

Surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression que le scientifique avait l'air changé !

Ce qui était encore plus inquiétant, à son avis...

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il pénétra, suivit d'Elisabeth de Teyla et de Ronon dans l'antre du docteur.

... Juste au moment ou Rodney en sortait...

oOoOo

Pas vraiment d'humeur à faire ce que le docteur lui avait implicitement dit de faire pour se sentir un peu mieux, Rodney sortit d'un pas vif de la salle.

Et là...

Une insidieuse chaleur lui embrasa les reins, ses mains devinrent moites, son cœur se mit à battre rapidement et son souffle devint court.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent pendant un temps qui parut long, incroyablement long à Rodney...

... Et qui en fait ne dura que le temps que John ouvre la bouche.

-Alors ? Comment ça va mon vieux ?

Le scientifique ouvrit légèrement la bouche, laissant passer un souffle saccadé. John fronça les sourcils.

-McKay ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Ça va... Croassa nerveusement Rodney. Faut qu'j'y aille... Baragouina t-il en s'enfuyant presque.

L'air étonné, tout le monde regarda Rodney sortir précipitamment.

-Que s'est-il passé avec McKay ? Demanda John à Carson.

-Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il va bien.

-Ah oui, c'est sûr, il va très bien ! Ironisa le militaire, c'est pour ça qu'il se sauve dès qu'il nous voit, à part ça tout va bien !

-Carson ? Demanda à son tour Elisabeth.

-Vous savez que je ne peux rien divulguer sur l'état de mes patients, même à vous. Mais je vous le répète, Rodney va bien !

Dubitatif, mais sachant que de toute façon il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, John cessa d'interroger le docteur. Après tout, il pouvait lui faire confiance, n'était-il pas le meilleur ?

Et s'il affirmait que McKay allait bien, il devait le croire !

-Bon, à qui le tour ? Demanda Carson en regardant les explorateurs.

Ronon fit aussitôt un pas en arrière, ce qui fit pouffer Teyla. Il y avait des choses qui heureusement, ne changeraient jamais...

oOoOo

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Rodney n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'avait eu de telles réactions et surtout pas en présence d'un homme !

Il entra aussi vite que possible dans ses quartiers et se déshabilla tout aussi vite. Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée de retourner sous l'eau froide, mais là, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Une érection plus que douloureuse l'avait pris en traitre alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui du chef de la cité.

John. Son ami...

Un homme...

La pensée saugrenue qu'il devait coucher avec quelqu'un pour se libérer de la tension qui ne le quittait plus depuis la veille et qu'il devait choisir le plus fort envahit son esprit.

Un chef...

Le chef des militaires...

Mais aussi un homme.

Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin quasiment insoutenable de se retrouver dans les bras de Sheppard ?

De le sentir sur lui, de sentir ses mains le caresser, sa bouche l'embrasser, de sentir son corps ferme, ses muscles rouler sous ses doigts, de le sentir...

... En lui ?

-Oh mon dieuuu... Gémit Rodney, je deviens dingue...

Pourquoi avait-il soudainement envie de relâcher cette tension en faisant l'amour avec le chef militaire de la cité ?

oOoOo

Ronon fut le dernier à passer entre les mains du docteur. Et comme d'habitude, celui-ci ne trouva rien. Ce qui le réconforta tout de même.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir d'autres patients atteints du même besoin d'affection que le chef scientifique de la cité. Même si cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. En fait, cela prouvait que celui qui se proclamait le plus intelligent était en fait comme tout le monde. Un homme avec des désirs et des besoins physiques normaux.

-Bon tout va très bien pour vous !

-Et bien c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama John.

-Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous ! Rétorqua Elisabeth.

-J'ai faim... Dit tout à coup Ronon.

John sourit en entendant la phrase.

-Si vous voulez quelque chose d'immuable, demandez à Ronon !

-Bah quoi ? Répliqua celui-ci.

-Rien, vous avez raison, j'ai faim aussi ! Je vais me changer et on se retrouve à la cantine ?

-Dans vingt minutes ? Proposa Teyla.

-C'est d'accord pour moi ! Répondit John.

-Pas moi, je vais continuer d'étudier... Commença Elisabeth.

-Vous le ferez plus tard ! Manger est plus important, n'est pas Beckett ?

Mais Carson n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment envie de m'y remettre très vite, je ne veux rien laisser passer. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard... Affirma Weir en sortant.

-Bon et bien je vais retirer tout cet attirail et on se retrouve là-bas !

-Je vous accompagne... Rajouta Teyla.

Ils sortirent tous de l'infirmerie, Ronon prenant directement la direction de la cantine et les deux autres se rendant à l'armurerie...

oOoOo

Les deux mains posées à plat sur le carrelage de la cabine de douche, Rodney secouait la tête.

-Non... non... non... je peux pas... je peux pas faire ça...

Mais si son esprit se refusait à le faire, son corps lui criait de le soulager de cette manière.

Et Rodney ne le voulait pas, il refusait de laisser ses hormones diriger sa vie.

Il résista pendant cinq bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses mains se détachent du mur et que la droite se rapproche de son torse.

L'eau réglée à une température idéale échauffait ses sens encore plus. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça...

Le poing gauche crispé, il essayait vainement de résister à l'envie insoutenable de se faire du bien.

... Mais il craqua...

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe gorgé de sang, dur et incroyablement sensible et il entama un léger va et vient...

... Et Rodney se mit à pleurer doucement.

Il ne voulait pas de ça. C'était contre sa volonté...

Le plaisir qu'il ressentait n'était pas complet, il en voulait plus...

Et sa main ne pouvait pas lui donner, il le savait...

Il venait juste d'en prendre conscience. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait lui donner ce dont il avait désespérément besoin.

Il le voulait...

Il en avait besoin...

C'était vital...

Il devait aller le voir et au plus vite...

oOoOo

Enfin débarrassé de leur attirail, Teyla et John se séparèrent. Il était temps pour eux de retourner à leurs quartiers et de se changer avant d'aller manger.

Un peu inquiet quant à la réaction que McKay avait eue à l'infirmerie, John se dit en lui-même qu'il torturerait Beckett jusqu'à ce qu'il lui avoue ce que le scientifique avait !

Et juste après, il se mit à rire doucement. En fait, il savait pertinemment que s'il y avait bien une personne qui n'hésiterait pas à aller se faire ausculter au moindre bobo, c'était bien lui !

Et il devait faire confiance à Carson. Si le chirurgien en chef affirmait que McKay allait bien, c'est qu'il allait bien !

oOoOo

Rodney pouvait le sentir. Il savait que celui qu'il voulait n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui et il accéléra le sien. Un désir fulgurant s'empara de lui en le voyant au détour d'un couloir.

Enfin...

Il allait enfin se libérer et apaiser ses sens...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

bonne soirée et bonne semaine !

bizz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	5. Chapter 5

Même si cette fic est un MPREG, même si le fandom SGA est de moins en moins lu depuis la fin de la série (messieurs les scénaristes, je vous HAIS profondément !) et même si je me faisais du souci parce que je n'étais pas sûre du tout que vous aimiez ce genre, je suis contente de l'accueil que vous avez fait à mon histoire et que vous l'appréciez !

Alors **UN GRAND MERCI A VOUS TOUS** !

Et voilà le chapitre tant attendu !  
Je me demande bien pourquoi...  
Mouhahaha ! Bande de perverses (mais rassurez-vous, je me mets dans le même panier que vous^^)  
Et pis c'est vrai que voir deux personnes se faire du bien ne fait pas d'mal. Sauf aux claviers d'ordi qui risquent de dégouliner de bave. Quoi que finalement, je ne pense pas que ce soit avec ce chapitre que ça arrivera...

Bon, j'vais m'arrêter là et vous laisser profiter de ce merveilleux moment de pur bonheur entre nos deux mâles préférés ! Héhéhéhé...

Ah ! Mais juste avant, voilà les Rar's :  
Merci **Shenendoah ! **Bon alors je vois que tu ne me connais pas encore parce que le mot "sadique", c'est moi qui l'ai inventé ! lol !  
Mouhahahah... nan, j'me moque pas de toi, je repense simplement à la scène un petit peu "hot" qui va se passer dans ce chapitre et là, tu verras bien si John passe ou pas un bon moment...  
Je pense que le résultat va surprendre pas mal de mes lecteurs sachant quand même que je suis une adoratrice sans borne du beau militaire. Mais là, franchement, je ne pouvais pas écrire cette scène autrement...  
Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ! bizz

Allez, j'vous laisse lire, bonne lecture à vous tous !

Au fait, vous avez de la neige chez vous ? Parce que j'ai bien 5 cm et ça tombe encore !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 5**

John sifflotait. Depuis qu'il avait accepté le fait que Carson était quand même le chirurgien en chef et qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, il se sentait mieux. Et il sourit en croisant le regard de celui qui occupait ses pensées.

-Rodney ! Alors ? Vous allez bien ?

Sans répondre, McKay s'approcha de lui à le coller et ferma les yeux en soupirant de bonheur.

-Euh... qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'inquiéta John.

-C'est vous...

-Oui, je sais que c'est moi, mais...

Rodney inspira profondément et colla son visage dans le cou de John, qui, surprit, recula.

-McKay ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Sans répondre, le scientifique regarda vivement autour de lui et réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux à côté des quartiers du militaire. N'hésitant qu'une seconde, il se saisit du bras de John et le leva afin de faire passer la main devant le système d'ouverture et dès que la porte coulissa, il le poussa devant lui. Aussitôt entré, il referma très vite la porte et se plaça devant.

-Rodney, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend, mais la plaisanterie a assez duré !

McKay se contenta de humer l'air en levant la tête et en fermant les yeux. Il se sentait si bien ici. A l'abri...

Protégé...

Et avec celui qui allait lui donner ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde...

oOoOo

Les yeux grands ouverts, John se demandait si finalement, il devait faire confiance à Carson. Parce qu'en l'état actuel des évènements, il n'était pas sûr du tout d'être en présence d'un Rodney normal.

Mais sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à respirer profondément. Il y avait une odeur...

Entêtante...

Envoutante...

Il n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi bon...

Et il constata avec étonnement qu'elle émanait du scientifique...

oOoOo

Rodney était aux anges. Celui qui allait apaiser son corps s'était rapproché de lui et il entendait clairement le fait qu'il le respirait. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il dégageait une odeur qui apparemment lui faisait de l'effet. Et ça le rassura. Ce soir, il aurait ce qu'il voulait...

oOoOo

Il sentait si bon !

Pourquoi John n'avait jamais fait attention à ça ?

Cette odeur lui enflammait ses sens. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien et détendu. C'était vraiment paradoxal quand il songeait qu'il était aussi tendu, enfin, une certaine partie de son anatomie...

Un bref instant de lucidité lui fit se demander pour quelle raison il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par un homme, alors que jusque là, jamais il n'avait eu la moindre attirance pour eux !

Mais cette pensée fugace fut vite reléguée aux confins de son cerveau. Elle le dérangeait, alors il décida de ne pas lui prêter attention.

Ses mains se posèrent d'elle-même sur le torse de Rodney et il prit un certain plaisir à le caresser.

Mais le tissu le gênait, alors il entreprit de descendre la fermeture du vêtement...

oOoOo

La respiration de Rodney s'accéléra sensiblement. C'était si facile, finalement. Son corps avait reconnu celui dont il avait envie et il ne savait pas comment, mais il n'avait eu qu'à laisser faire les choses pour que John devienne entreprenant. Son cœur battait vite et il se mit à sourire en sentant sa veste tomber. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et décida que lui aussi, il voulait sentir la peau sous ses doigts. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent bientôt torse nu, leurs mains parcourant avidement le corps de l'autre.

Envouté par l'odeur dégagée par Rodney, John s'empressa de le déshabiller. Il voulait le voir en entier, le toucher partout, l'embrasser et... plein d'autres choses auxquelles il n'était pas sûr de vouloir donner un nom...

McKay se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce que le besoin de le sentir plus près se fasse tellement fort qu'il recula tout en tenant les bras du militaire.

Quand l'arrière de ses genoux toucha le lit, son sourire s'agrandit encore. Il avait du mal à se séparer de lui, mais il le fallait, alors au prix d'un effort surhumain, ses mains lâchèrent les bras de John et s'attaquèrent au bouton de son pantalon. Le moment était arrivé...

oOoOo

John, en ne sentant plus les mains de Rodney le parcourir, faillit pousser un cri de dépit. Mais celui-ci resta bloqué dans sa gorge quand il se rendit compte qu'en fait, il allait avoir mieux...

Rodney était entrain de baisser la fermeture de son propre pantalon et, les pouces au niveau de la ceinture, il descendit le vêtement.

Le militaire ne pouvait détacher son regard du tissu qui glissait vers le bas et, lentement, dévoilait les jambes du scientifique.

La gorge sèche, il suivit le mouvement des doigts qui remontèrent et ce coup-ci, s'occupèrent de retirer le dernier morceau de tissu qui protégeait son intimité...

oOoOo

D'où lui venait cette facilité à se déshabiller devant quelqu'un ?

Rodney était une personne très pudique, pourtant !

Enfin, en temps normal...

Mais là, même pour lui, c'était normal. Après tout, il avait besoin de cet homme, il allait se donner à cet homme, alors pourquoi se cacher ?

Le dernier rempart gisant à ses pieds, McKay se redressa...

oOoOo

John constata alors que l'homme qui était face à lui n'avait rien à lui envier question anatomie. Il pouvait même se montrer extrêmement flatté de voir qu'il faisait beaucoup d'effet au scientifique. Et voir cette virilité dressée fièrement, ce corps d'homme qui appelait le sien, le fit respirer très vite...

Il n'était jamais allé au lit avec un homme. Bien sûr, il savait, enfin, il se doutait de la façon dont cela allait se passer, mais ce qui l'embarrassait le plus était de se demander s'il allait bien le faire, car même s'il sentait que la situation lui échappait totalement, il ne voulait en aucun cas faire du mal à Rodney...

Alors il décida de se laisser aller. Après tout, sa première fois avec une femme ne s'était pas si bien passée que ça, mais il était jeune à l'époque. Alors que maintenant, il avait de l'expérience...

Enfin de l'expérience oui, mais avec les femmes, pas les hommes...

oOoOo

Rodney n'avait pas lâché John des yeux. Il se demanda un instant si la personne qu'il avait choisie allait se montrer à la hauteur. Il fallait qu'il le soit !

C'était un militaire, chef de son équipe, chef de la cité d'Atlantis et il avait prouvé à maintes reprise qu'il avait beaucoup de courage.

D'accord, c'était un homme. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela ne lui posait pas le moindre problème !

Même si ce qu'il était impatient de faire serait sa première fois.

Et maintenant qu'il était nu, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le voir nu à son tour...

Alors sans attendre et sans lui demander son avis, Rodney prit le bras de John et l'incita à se rapprocher de lui. Puis le scientifique s'assit et posa ses mains sur les hanches.

Il y allait doucement, comme s'il croyait qu'il allait l'effrayer en allant trop vite...

oOoOo

Et Rodney avait raison de le croire. Parce que même si John était dans un état second, il y avait quand même une part de lui qui ne voulait pas de ce qu'il se passait. C'était trop...

Il ne trouvait pas les mots qu'il fallait, mais Rodney était son ami et coucher avec lui n'était pas la meilleure

des choses à faire.

Même s'il en crevait d'envie...

Alors il laissa les doigts détacher le bouton, puis descendre la fermeture et enfin, faire glisser le pantalon en bas de ses jambes.

Un réflexe lui fit lever les pieds afin de se dégager du tissu, pendant que Rodney glissait ses pouces sous le sous-vêtement. Le regard brillant du scientifique ne lui échappa pas, de même que le petit gémissement d'impatience qu'il poussa en attendant qu'il envoie son boxer un peu plus loin...

Et là, John poussa un soupir de plaisir...

En baissant la tête, il vit que Rodney avait entouré son membre de ses doigts chaud et le caressait doucement. Il referma les yeux et laissa les doigts agiles s'occuper de lui, c'était décidément trop bon...

... Mais pas autant que ce qu'il ressentit quelques secondes plus tard...

oOoOo

Rodney se rendit compte qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Il pouvait sentir le membre dur et chaud qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, durcir encore plus si c'était possible à chaque fois qu'il passait son pouce sur la petite fente d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de plaisir. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il en voulait plus...

Alors il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être capable de faire. Il passa sa langue lentement sur ses lèvres et sans crier gare, il engloutit la hampe...

Et John gémit si fort que Rodney, content de lui, en fit autant. Les vibrations qui en résultèrent se répercutèrent directement sur le membre par l'intermédiaire de la langue de Rodney.

Et John crut qu'il allait jouir. C'était divin...

Mais Rodney, sentant les crispations envahir le militaire, serra vivement le sexe à sa base s'en cesser de le sucer et de le lécher...

oOoOo

Les jambes de John allaient l'abandonner. Ce qu'il subissait était tellement bon qu'il ne savait plus s'il allait tenir le coup encore longtemps...

Dire qu'il pensait qu'il avait de l'expérience !

Oui, mais comme il l'avait si bien pensé, il en avait avec les femmes, pas avec les hommes !

Et apparemment, un homme était nettement plus doué dans les fellations qu'une femme. Ou alors celles qui l'avaient honoré de cette caresse n'étaient pas aussi douées que le scientifique qui était toujours assis, et qui lui procurait un plaisir absolument fabuleux avec sa bouche...

Et tout à coup, plus rien.

Haletant, John rouvrit les yeux, inconscient de les avoir fermé et baissa la tête.

La vision d'un Rodney souriant, les joues rouges et la bouche humide et entrouverte le fit gémir.

Apparemment, les préliminaires étaient finis.

Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencées...

oOoOo

Rodney regarda attentivement son amant. Les joues un peu rouges, le souffle saccadé, la peau moite et les jambes tremblantes, le militaire était prêt. Et lui aussi...

Il se releva et avec un petit sourire aguicheur, il s'allongea sur le lit en soupira profondément puis il passa une main sur son torse, emprisonnant un téton entre ses doigts et, les paupières à demie closes, il fixa John...

-Viens...

oOoOo

Tétanisé, John ne bougeait plus. Rodney était nu, allongé et avait écarté ses jambes en une invite plus que directe. Une langue de feu lui ravagea les reins et son sexe se tendit désespérément. Le scientifique n'avait pas dit grand-chose mais le petit mot prononcé d'une voix douce et chargée de désir le fit trembler violement. Sans s'en rendre compte, il posa un genou sur le lit dans un équilibre précaire puis s'immobilisa tout à coup...

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Il était plus que novice en matière d'amour homosexuel et avait du mal à prendre la moindre décision. Rodney, voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, se redressa et lui fit face, à genoux également, puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Lentement, il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent et il pencha la tête légèrement, de façon à être parfaitement dans l'axe...  
John voyait bien que la tête de Rodney se rapprochait. Et il ne se demanda pas longtemps pourquoi. Une  
bouche chaude aux lèvres humides se posa tranquillement sur la sienne. Puis constatant aucun mouvement de  
recul, Rodney s'enhardit et laissa sa langue caresser les lèvres de John, puis ses dents se mirent de la partie et il les mordilla tendrement. John se laissa faire, puis il passa lui aussi sa langue sur ses lèvres, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser plus de questions. Le scientifique devint de plus en plus entreprenant et se laissa aller en arrière, non sans entrainer John avec lui, qui se retrouva coincé entre des cuisses largement ouvertes et très accueillantes...

-Vient s'il te plait... ne me laisse pas attendre plus longtemps... Murmura Rodney d'une voix rauque.

Sans réfléchir, John se pencha et posa sa tête dans le cou de Rodney, humant l'odeur fruitée et étrangement apaisante qu'il dégageait. Mais qui l'excitait aussi...

Elle l'excitait tellement qu'il s'appuya sur son coude gauche, tandis que sa main droite se glissait entre leur deux corps. Tremblant et se sentant terriblement maladroit mais impatient, il guida doucement son sexe et poussa lentement sur le petit anneau plissé qui n'attendait que ça...

oOoOo

Rodney respirait vite, très vite. Il le voulait, il en avait besoin, il le désirait si fort et enfin, John s'était décidé. Il sentait bien que son amant n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise et à vrai dire, lui non plus ne l'était pas. De plus, la douleur qu'il ressentait était cuisante, mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer. Il était hors de question qu'ils s'arrêtent en si bon chemin, alors il se força à se détendre, pensant au plaisir qu'il n'allait pas tarder à ressentir, parce qu'il se doutait que ça ferait mal, mais pas à ce point. A la limite de l'hyperventilation, il serra les dents très fort afin d'endiguer la douleur puis il se mit à respirer plus lentement et elle reflua petit à petit...

oOoOo

John avait remarqué la grimace d'inconfort de Rodney, mais il continua son intrusion. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter...

Etre prisonnier d'un fourreau étroit et chaud était une sensation plus que grisante et son cerveau, enivré par l'odeur sucrée, lui hurlait de bouger à l'intérieur de son amant mais il ne voulait pas, pas maintenant.

Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps... un tout petit peu de temps...

Enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il restait immobile et essayait de se calmer en contrôlant sa respiration. Jusqu'au moment ou Rodney fit un léger mouvement et se mit à gémir, là, il ne put se retenir et se retira alors lentement pour replonger aussitôt très profondément.

-Oh mon dieu... ne t'arrête pas... ne t'arrête pas... Gémit Rodney.

Cette première fois fut exceptionnelle...

... Exceptionnellement courte...

John ne fit que deux-trois vas et vient avant de se cambrer et de jouir en grognant. Il avait pourtant essayé de se retenir mais rien n'y avait fait. Il tenta quand même de continuer mais son corps avait décidé le contraire et son membre devenu tout mou glissa hors de Rodney qui couina de déception. Dépité, il s'agenouilla entre les jambes du scientifique que sa ridicule performance laissait sur le carreau, frustré et avec un désir inassouvi. Rodney repensa alors à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Carson et regarda sa main droite puis John, puis sa main droite à nouveau. Grimaçant et râlant contre l'homme qui n'avait pas été fichu de le satisfaire, il s'empoigna et se masturba sous le regard un peu à l'ouest du militaire, qui vit la main bouger d'abord doucement puis avec plus de force et de rapidité. Il s'était déjà donné du plaisir mais n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un le faire devant lui. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit soudain et il s'allongea à côté de Rodney qui continuait ses mouvements vigoureux. Voulant éviter de passer pour un goujat, il avança timidement sa main et caressa Rodney qui se laissa faire. Puis il la descendit, la passa entre les cuisses écartées du scientifique, la remonta et enfin, entoura de ses doigts la base du membre tendu. C'était quelque chose d'assez intéressant que d'aider une personne à atteindre le plaisir et John serra plus fort quand il entendit Rodney haleter de plus en plus alors que sa main accélérait le rythme. Il savait que son amant allait bientôt jouir et même si ce n'était pas grâce à lui, sa fierté de mâle se trouva un peu apaisé à l'idée de l'aider un peu à y parvenir. Les mouvements de poignet devinrent désordonnés et soudain, Rodney redressa le buste en gémissant très fort alors que l'orgasme s'emparait de lui, sa jouissance jaillissant sur son torse et celui de John qui se tenait tout à côté de lui. Enfin soulagé, il se rallongea et étendit ses jambes en reprenant laborieusement sa respiration puis il se mit sur le côté en soupirant et ferma les yeux, emporté par la fatigue. John se cala contre le dos de Rodney qui apprécia apparemment l'attention et le montra en tenant son bras tout contre lui. Ils s'endormirent sans même s'en rendre compte, les bras et les jambes emmêlées...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !

Alors je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais ce lemon me fait une drôle d'impression. En plus, ce n'est pas la version d'origine parce que le premier ne me paraissait pas du tout approprié à la situation. C'est sans doute pour ça que celui-là me fait bizarre...

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une agréable journée et je vous dis à lundi prochain !

Bizz  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._

PS : Un lecteur m'a fait remarquer une fois qu'il y a avait des mots qui manquaient sur une autre de mes fics que je poste ici aussi alors que sur le fichier Word, la phrase était correcte (je ne sais vraiment pas comment FFNET peut "bouffer" des mots^^)  
J'avoue relire les chapitres avant de les enregistrer sur ce site mais pas après qu'ils soient chargés et publiés alors si vous vous apercevez d'un oubli, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, parce que je n'aime pas quand il manque des mots, c'est très désagréable ! Merci d'avance !


	6. Chapter 6

Merci **Shenendoah** ! Bourreau ? Pourquoi ? Parce que John ne s'est pas montré à la hauteur ? Nan, t'inquiète, ça lui passera ! Enfin j'espère que d'ici la fin de la fic, il se sera rattrapé et que Rodney sera enfin satisfait ! lol ! Chez moi aussi c'est neige, enfin, ça l'est au moment où j'écris cette réponse, c'est-à-dire lundi et le vent glacial qui l'accompagne est vraiment super désagréable. J'espère que ta fille se remettra vite ! En attendant, je te remercie pour ta review et bonne lecture !  
Et maintenant que je peux te remercier directement, tu ne seras plus obligée d'attendre une semaine.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 6**

-John est en retard... Constata Teyla.

-Ouais...

-C'est étonnant... Rajouta t-elle.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que Rodney le soit aussi...

-En tout cas, ça ne m'empêchera pas de manger... Répliqua Ronon.

Et aussi sec, le Satédien s'attaqua à sa moitié de poulet. Teyla le regarda faire en souriant et se saisit délicatement de sa fourchette.

-Je vois ça... Dit-elle alors en souriant.

oOoOo

Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise et il avait l'impression d'être comme une sardine dans sa boite. Essayant d'avoir un peu plus de place, il joua des coudes et gigota tant et si bien qu'un "boum" retentissant suivit d'un juron particulièrement inventif lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

-Que...

Il se redressa vite fait dans son lit et, les yeux à moitié fermé, il tâtonna pour allumer la lumière. Un frisson désagréable le saisit soudain et il constata qu'il était nu.

Enfin, il n'avait pas de haut de pyjama...

-Mais...

Et quand il souleva le drap, il découvrit avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas de bas non plus !

-Hein ?

C'est alors qu'un grognement venant de sa droite lui fit dresser ses cheveux sur la tête...

Qui s'était introduit dans sa chambre ?

... Et pendant qu'il dormait en plus ?

-J'vous préviens, j'suis armé ! S'écria t-il en se saisissant de sa lampe de chevet.

... Ou plutôt en essayant de la prendre, étant donné qu'elle était fixée à sa table...

-Mais ça va pas non ? Grogna l'intrus inconnu.

-Qui... qui est là ? Bafouilla Rodney.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'fou par terre ? Lui répondit la voix.

-Vous êtes très bien par terre ! Et maintenant, dites-moi qui vous êtes et comment vous êtes entré chez moi !

-Scrogneugneu ! (1)

Tout tremblant, Rodney brandit le traversin comme arme offensive. Puis il vit des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux qui avait du mal à s'ouvrir et enfin une main se posa sur le drap afin d'aider son propriétaire à se lever.

Seulement voilà, Rodney était bien réveillé maintenant et c'est avec stupeur qu'il découvrit que la personne qui était avec lui dans sa chambre était le chef militaire d'Atlantis.

Nu...

A poil...

Et y'en avait des poils...

-AaaaAAAAAaahhHHHhh !

-Mais pourquoi vous criez comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? S'exclama John.

Mais Rodney était trop estomaqué pour répondre. Les yeux grands ouverts et comme par hasard juste à la hauteur de l'entrejambe de Sheppard, il se demandait dans quelle dimension il avait atterri...

-Pourquoi vous m'avez jeté de mon lit ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous y faites ? Rajouta t-il.

-Quoi ? Couina Rodney.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ! Répéta John en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Mais... mais... c'est vous qu'êtes dans la mienne !

-J'crois pas, non... Insista John.

Rodney regarda alors autour de lui et constata qu'effectivement, il n'était pas dans ses quartiers. Fort mécontent de ne pas avoir raison, il fit une grimace et se tourna de nouveau vers John.

... Et il se mit à rougir...

-Vous pouvez mettre vos mains devant votre... euh... devant vous au lieu de vous exhiber, ça m'arrangerait ! S'exclama t-il d'une voix légèrement aigüe.

-M'exhiber ? Comment...

Et John baissa la tête.

...

Lentement, ses mains se détachèrent de ses hanches. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

Il était nu ?

... Et McKay était dans son lit ?

-Vous pouvez... s'il vous plait... ? Insista Rodney.

Embarrassé comme c'était pas possible, Rodney essayait de faire comprendre au militaire que s'il pouvait éviter de montrer ses attributs, il ne s'en porterait pas plus mal...

Comme s'il se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve, voir d'un cauchemar, John sursauta et plaqua brusquement ses mains devant lui.

Rodney souffla enfin et après avoir déglutit laborieusement, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Qu'est-ce que... où sont mes affaires ? Le devança John en cherchant désespérément quelque chose à mettre sur lui.

-Par terre ? Tenta Rodney en espérant vraiment qu'il trouve très vite son caleçon.

Ou son boxer...

... Ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait le couvrir !

John se retourna et baissa la tête.

-Ah ! Voilà mon...

Et il se pencha pour ramasser son...

... Et Rodney eut une vue en gros plan de l'anatomie arrière du militaire...

-Oh bon sang... mais vous l'faites exprès ou quoi ? Gémit-il.

-De quoi ?

-Vos fesses ! Si vous pouviez aussi les cacher, franchement, je crois que je m'en porterai pas plus mal ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Faudrait savoir ! Faut bien que je ramasse mes affaires pour les mettre ! Répliqua John un peu agacé.

Le scientifique gigota un peu, assez mal à l'aise et une douleur vive à un endroit plutôt incongru le saisit soudain.

Relevant la tête doucement, il se mit à fixer Sheppard, qui sans s'être rendu compte de quoi que ce soit, enfilait son sous-vêtement.

Mais un McKay silencieux étant soit un McKay endormi, et encore il n'en jurerait pas, soit un McKay mort et là il n'avait pas envie de découvrir si c'était vrai ou pas, John le regarda à son tour.

-Oh mon dieu... Murmura Rodney.

-Quoi ?

-Oh mon dieuuu... Répéta t-il.

-Okèèè... vous êtes soudainement attiré par la religion, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, là ! Ironisa John.

-Vous avez... vous avez... et moi j'ai... Baragouina le scientifique.

John soupira fortement. Il se retrouvait nu dans ses quartiers en compagnie de son ami sans savoir pour quelles raisons, mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était les paroles décousues de celui-ci. Et il était suffisamment en pétard pour ne pas se prendre la tête à essayer de déchiffrer le McKay...

-Vous avez quoi et moi j'ai quoi ?

-On a... ensemble ? Répondit Rodney d'une petite voix.

-On a quoi ensemble ? S'énerva John.

-On a... couché ensemble ?

John le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts et sans pouvoir se retenir, il éclata de rire.

-Mais ça n'va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'on a... ensemble ?

-Vous êtes nu et moi aussi, vous étiez apparemment dans le lit avec moi, j'ai mal aux... enfin... aux...

Rodney passa sa main sur son ventre, écarta les doigts et fit une moue dégoûtée en la regardant.

-... et je suis pas sûr de vouloir faire analyser ça... même s'il vous faut une preuve supplémentaire...

L'éclat de rire cessa aussitôt et John se mit à respirer très vite en passant lui aussi sa main sur son ventre.

-Oh mon dieuuu... Gémit-il.

-Comme vous dites...

oOoOo

Elisabeth était penchée sur son portable. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire avec McKay se faisant entourer par une lumière étrange, étudier cette nouvelle forme d'écriture l'aurait véritablement enthousiasmé !

Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, oh non, la linguiste hors pair qu'elle était, prenait vraiment plaisir à le faire.

Mais là, elle avait le devoir de trouver le plus rapidement possible à quoi le responsable des scientifiques avait été exposé.

Et elle séchait lamentablement. Il n'y avait aucune correspondance avec ce qu'elle avait déjà rencontré !

-Sheppard avait raison sur un point... les anciens sont doués pour inventer des machines, mais pas pour écrire leur mode d'emploi...

Soupirant fortement, elle essaya de comprendre ce langage en reprenant tout depuis le début...

oOoOo

Les deux hommes, après avoir pris conscience qu'effectivement ils avaient réellement couchés ensemble, ne pouvait plus vraiment se regarder.

Assis sur le côté gauche du lit, les coudes sur les genoux et le front posé sur ses paumes, Rodney balançait doucement sa tête.

-C'est pas possible... mais qu'est-ce qui nous a pris ? Se lamenta t-il.

Assis sur le côté droit du lit, les coudes sur les genoux et se triturant nerveusement les mains, John respirait vite. Peut-être un peu trop vite...

-Je comprends pas... je comprends vraiment pas... je ne me rappelle de rien !

-De rien du tout ?

-Non... sauf peut-être...

-Quoi ? S'exclama Rodney en se redressant légèrement.

-Une odeur... ça sentait vraiment très bon et...

Le scientifique se tourna vers John et avala difficilement sa salive en le regardant.

-... oh bon sang... et je voulais... je voulais... il le fallait... j'étais obligé... Bafouilla t-il alors.

-J'me rappelle que...

-... j'me rappelle de tout...

-Et moi aussi... Murmura John en espérant que Rodney avait oublié sa lamentable performance.

Déjà pas très bronzé, Rodney devint pâle comme la mort et John l'imita très vite...

-Oh mon dieu... Murmurèrent-ils en même temps.

oOoOo

Zelenka était au labo. Depuis que McKay avait été pris dans cette étrange lumière, il était aux abonnés absents et le calme qui y régnait alors était plus que propice à la recherche.

Ce qui convenait parfaitement à tout le monde. De toute façon, heureusement qu'il n'était pas là parce que sinon, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu se passer de vouloir tout régenter. Comme d'habitude...

-Dr Zelenka, j'ai trouvé quelque chose... enfin je pense...

Radec leva la tête et regarda la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

-Sur quoi ?

-Il me semblait bien que j'avais déjà vu cette forme d'écriture quelque part et j'ai cherché où, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle...

-Où ça ? S'exclama vivement le scientifique.

-La salle où on avait trouvé le Dr Weir... mais en plus âgée, vous vous rappelez ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Et bien il y avait des symboles gravés à côté du caisson de stase et je crois bien que...

-Ce serait les mêmes ? S'étonna Radec.

-Je ne peux pas l'affirmer, mais ça y ressemblerait bien...

-Dr... Commença Radec en espérant que la jeune femme ne se vexerait pas qu'il ne se souvienne pas de son nom.  
-Dr Bryce...

-Et bien Dr Bryce, je vous félicite mais avant de crier victoire, nous devrions aller voir ça !

-Je préviens le Dr McKay ?

-Non, il se repose... par contre, je pense que le Dr Weir aimerait venir...

-Je l'appelle !

-Bien, pendant ce temps, je prépare ce qu'il faut...

oOoOo

Après s'être rendu compte que rester en boxer n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, John s'affaira à ramasser ses vêtements et les enfila très vite. Extrêmement gêné, il évita le plus possible de regarder dans la direction de Rodney. Ce qui ne dérangea pas celui-ci le moins du monde parce que de toute façon, il en faisait autant de son côté.

-Comment on va faire ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Qu'est-ce qui va s'passer maintenant ? Insista Rodney.

-Rien... pourquoi ? Vous vous attendiez à une demande en mariage ? S'exclama John d'un ton ironique.

-Très drôle ! J'suis mort de rire !

-J'avais pas l'intention d'être drôle ! J'vous signale que c'est la première fois que ce genre de chose m'arrive, alors vous m'excuserez si je ne sais pas comment me comporter !

-Et moi donc alors ! Je ne suis même pas homosexuel ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Mais moi non plus ! Répliqua John en s'asseyant sur le lit, et au fait, vous allez bien ?

Rodney prit le temps de prendre une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

-Mis à part le fait que la position assise n'est pas très confortable, je vais bien, pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai bien comprendre pour quelle raison on en est arrivé là...

-Vous avez parlé d'odeur...

John prit le temps de réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour éviter la situation qu'ils vivaient actuellement, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

-Jamais je n'avais senti quelque chose d'aussi agréable et le pire, c'est que je suis persuadé qu'elle venait de vous... Murmura t-il.

Rodney grogna en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Quoi ? S'étonna John.

-Il fallait que je vous attire et... je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais... ça a marché apparemment...

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien... j'étais fatigué alors je suis allé me reposer et quand je me suis réveillé, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était que...

-C'était quoi ? Demanda doucement John.

-C'était que... c'était que... je devais avoir le plus fort...

-Le plus fort ? Le plus fort de quoi ? Et pour quoi faire ? S'étonna John.

-Bah... euh... pour ce qu'on a fait...

John redressa lentement la tête puis le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Ronon après... ça...

-Ronon ?

-Jusqu'à présent, je pensais que c'était lui le plus fort de nous tous...

McKay fit une moue dégoûtée en entendant ça.

-Mais c'est pas lui le chef de la cité ! Rétorqua t-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été piégé... Marmonna John en faisant la grimace.

-J'étais pas conscient de ce que je faisais !

-C'est pas une excuse !

-Pour moi si !

-Bah voyons ! Bon, si vous allez bien, je vois pas pourquoi vous resteriez ici plus longtemps ! Faut que je me lave...

-Moi aussi ! Et après je retourne voir Carson...

-Mais je croyais...

-Pour que j'aie eu envie de coucher avec vous et tenter tout et n'importe quoi pour y arriver, faut vraiment que ce charlatan soit passé à côté de quelque chose de grave ! Et ce coup-ci, il a intérêt à trouver ce que j'ai ! S'écria Rodney.

Furieux contre le monde entier et particulièrement contre le type qui était selon lui responsable de tous ses malheurs, Rodney se rhabilla très vite sous les yeux de ce fameux type qui le regardait d'un air ébahit...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

(1) Et oui, le militaire a des insultes fracassantes dans son répertoire^^  
_...Oh zut, vous saviez pas que c'était le militaire ! Saperlipopette, j'ai vendu la mèche !_

Et voilà, vous avez eu droit au "lendemain" ! Ce n'est pas toujours facile et quand on pense que ça se passe entre deux types aussi bornés et têtus l'un que l'autre (enfin surtout pour un^^) ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça !  
Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

En attendant de le savoir, passez tous une excellente journée et bonne semaine à vous !  
Bizz  
Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout l'monde !  
Est-ce que chez vous, c'est comme chez moi et qu'enfin, le soleil a décidé de faire son apparition ?  
En tout cas, ça fait un bien fou !  
Du coup, j'vais en profiter pour mettre mes bulbes de fleurs en terre alors vous avez de la chance, je ne vais pas vous noyer sous mes blablas habituels !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOo Oo**

**Chapitre 7**

Elisabeth s'était décidée à cesser ses recherches au moment ou le Dr Bryce l'appelait. Mais l'envie de savoir à quoi correspondaient ses symboles étant plus forte que la fatigue, elle se dirigea avec impatience vers le labo.

-Alors comme ç a vous auriez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Dr Weir ! Le Dr Bryce s'est rappelé avoir vu le même genre de symboles dans la salle où on vous a trouvé... enfin, où on a trouvé votre... corps... Bafouilla Radec.

-Zelenka, ne tournez pas autour du pot ! Vous dites que la salle où mon moi âgée a été trouvée comporte les mêmes symboles ? S'étonna Elisabeth.

La jeune scientifique s'approcha alors, en se triturant nerveusement les mains.

-Madame, je me rappelle avoir vu des symboles, mais de là à dire que ce sont les mêmes, je ne l'affirmerais pas, mais avec le Dr Zelenka, nous nous apprêtions à aller voir ! Finit-elle avec plus d'enthousiasme.

-Et bien tout ça me parait bien prometteur ! Nous y allons ? S'exclama Elisabeth en souriant.

-Tout est prêt, on attendait plus que vous ! Répondit Radec.

oOoOo

Après avoir pris la douche la plus rapide de sa vie, Rodney marcha d'un pas énergique vers l'infirmerie. Et chaque habitant de la cité qui croisa son chemin s'empressa de se pousser afin de le laisser passer. Son air renfrogné et son attitude sévère rebutait tout le monde. Déjà qu'en temps normal, il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes, mais depuis un certain temps, il paraissait bizarre...

Arrivé à destination, Rodney ne prit pas le temps de s'annoncer et entra directement dans l'infirmerie, posa ses deux mains à plat bien en vue sur le bureau et invectiva le docteur d'une voix agacée.

-Vous !

Beckett releva la tête et regarda son ami avec étonnement.

-Vous ! Répéta Rodney.

-Moi ?

-Oui, vous !

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas votre compagnie, mais si c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire... Commença Carson.

-Recommencez !

-Hein ?

-Recommencez ! Répéta Rodney.

Surpris, mais habitué aux extravagances du scientifique, Carson inspira et se lança.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas votre compagnie, mais si c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire...

-Mais non bougre d'imbécile ! S'énerva McKay, pas la phrase ! Je l'ai très bien comprise, je voudrais que vous recommenciez les examens !

-Ah... et pourquoi ça ? Je n'ai rien trouvé qui...

-C'est justement ça le problème ! Vous n'avez rien trouvé !

Et sans plus attendre, Rodney s'installa de lui-même sur la table d'examens.

-Allez, et plus vite que ça !

Légèrement agacé, Carson se leva lentement et plaça tranquillement ses mains dans ses poches.

-Tout d'abord, vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donner ! Ensuite, et je précise que c'est uniquement parce que la cité a besoin de vous que je consentirais peut-être à...

-Et bien consentez mais plus vite ! Coupa Rodney.

-Que voulez-vous que je trouve ? Demanda Carson en faisant passer le scanner sur le corps de son ami.

-Je sais pas moi ! C'est vous le docteur !

L'appareil s'arrêta quelques micros secondes au-dessus de la tête et repassa jusqu'à s'immobiliser complètement au-dessus des pieds. Rodney n'attendit pas avant de s'asseoir.

-Alors ?

-Rien... Soupira Carson. En fait... oh mais attendez ! Qu'est-ce que je vois là...

-Quoi ? Quoi ? S'exclama Rodney en se levant brusquement.

-Mais c'est... c'est incroyable ! Continua le docteur sans répondre.

-Vous avez trouvé ? S'inquiéta Rodney.

Parce que même s'il était sûr que quelque chose clochait chez lui et surtout ce que ça lui avait fait faire avec

John, il était un peu inquiet d'avoir chopé un truc de pas très net. Et avec les machines des anciens, il fallait se méfier...

-Oh... mais c'est énorme ! S'exclama encore Carson.

Dépité et persuadé que sa dernière heure était venue, McKay s'affala lamentablement sur une chaise.

-J'en étais sûr... j'en étais sûr... Marmonna t-il en balançant sa tête à gauche et à droite.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, mais là, j'en ai la confirmation ! Rajouta encore le docteur.

-Dites-moi qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

-Et bien... l'hypocondriaque est gonflé à un point que je n'aurais pas cru possible...** (1)**

Le scientifique releva brusquement la tête.

-Le quoi ?

Carson se contenta de le regarder bien en face. Mais il ne put empêcher un petit sourire narquois pointer au coin de sa bouche.

-L'hypocon... Commença Rodney

Puis il se leva lentement et s'approcha de Carson, l'air mauvais.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ! Continua t-il en se collant presque au docteur.

-Si peu... Rétorqua celui-ci en souriant franchement cette fois ci.

-Si vous saviez ce que j'ai fait ce soir, vous ne vous moqueriez pas de moi ! Vociféra Rodney en pointant un doigt vengeur sur l'Ecossais.

-On peut savoir ?

-J'ai... Commença Rodney.

Mais il stoppa net. Il savait que les docteurs étaient soumis au secret professionnel, mais quand même, c'était vachement intime ce qu'il lui était arrivé !

-Alors ? Ça a l'air de vous avoir mis dans un état que je qualifierais d'étrange...

Rougissant comme une tomate prête à exploser tellement elle est rouge, McKay se renfrogna et détourna la tête.

-Je vais dans mes quartiers...

-Ça va aller ? Lui demanda quand même Carson.

-Ouais... Marmonna le scientifique en quittant la pièce.

oOoOo

La dirigeante, accompagnée des deux scientifiques, était devant les fameuses gravures qui effectivement, ressemblaient étrangement à celles qui étaient sur la machine.

-Bon... on sait que ce caisson a servi à conserver un corps pendant plusieurs milliers d'années. On devrait voir s'il y a une certaine corrélation entre les symboles...

-J'ai emmené mon portable dans lequel je les ai rentré.

-C'est parfait ! S'exclama Elisabeth en regardant Zelenka, et si vous pouviez rentrer ceux-là, je pourrais me pencher dessus au calme dans mon bureau pendant que vous et le Dr Bryce continuez vos recherches sur la machine d'en bas ?

-Bien sûr Dr Weir, je vais faire ça tout de suite ! Répondit Radec avec empressement.

-Au fait Dr Bryce... Continua Elisabeth.

-Oui ?

-Très bonne initiative !

-Merci madame... Répondit la scientifique en rougissant, un peu intimidé.

-Tenez, c'est fait ! Annonça Radec en tendant son portable à la dirigeante.

-Merci. Je vous laisse ? Je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas spécialement besoin de moi en bas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je pense que nous arriverons à nous débrouiller !

-Dans ce cas... à plus tard ! Lança Weir en les quittant.

Après l'avoir regardé pendant quelques petites secondes, Radec se tourna vers sa collègue.

-C'est vraiment une femme extraordinaire...

-Oui... c'est vrai... mais si on retournait en bas, maintenant ? J'ai vraiment hâte de commencer...

-C'est vrai ! Alors allons-y !

C'est avec entrain que les deux scientifiques se dirigèrent à l'extérieur et s'engouffrèrent dans le téléporteur le plus proche...

oOoOo

John était toujours dans ses quartiers. En fait, il n'avait pas bougé de place depuis que Rodney l'avait quitté.

Il se demandait encore ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir absolument coucher avec lui.

... Et plus surprenant, d'y avoir pris du plaisir comme jamais il n'aurait cru possible...

-J'ai couché avec... j'ai couché avec... un homme... ?

Abasourdit par cette révélation qu'il avait vraiment du mal à digérer, il se laissa tomber sur le dos sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Presque aussitôt, une douce odeur sucrée envahit ses narines et il inspira doucement, comme s'il voulait que cette agréable sensation dure le plus longtemps possible.

-J'ai couché avec un homme... j'ai couché avec Rodney... dans ce lit... et j'ai aimé ça...

Il poussa alors un soupir, comme un gémissement et se retourna sur le ventre, tout en serrant son oreiller dans ses bras.

-Mummm... ça sent bon...

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, John ouvrit les yeux, redressa la tête et lâcha son oreiller tout en roulant hors du lit. Il se frotta l'abdomen puis machinalement, il passa ses mains sur son ventre, sous son tee-shirt. Ses ongles gratouillant quelque chose, il baissa les yeux afin de voir ce que c'était et se mit à gémir de plus belle en remarquant qu'il y avait des traces blanchâtres et séchées qui collaient quelques poils.

... La preuve de sa soirée de débauche...

-J'ai du... c'est du... McKay a... sur moi ?

Un peu lent à la détente le militaire...

Et cela lui fit réaliser que s'il avait un peu de "Rodney" sur lui, le scientifique, lui, devait avoir du "John" aussi. Mais pas sur le ventre...

-Oh mon dieu...

Et il baissa les yeux sur la partie de son anatomie qui avait visité un endroit du corps humain qui n'était pas vraiment prévu pour ça...

C'est tout juste s'il ne dérapa pas en se ruant vers la salle de bain...

oOoOo

Rodney avait changé d'avis en entendant son estomac grogner et il était allé finalement à la cantine. Le moral au ras des pâquerettes, il mangeait tout seul. Ronon et Teyla l'avaient quitté peu de temps auparavant, ne se sentant pas le courage de supporter un scientifique à l'humeur plus qu'exécrable et se plaignant que le chirurgien en chef de la cité n'était qu'un incapable.

Il fut bientôt rejoint par Elisabeth qui avait décidé de laisser un peu son "déchiffrage" de côté.

-Vous avez trouvé à quoi sert cette machine ? Attaqua Rodney dès qu'elle posa son plateau sur la table.

Elisabeth savait qui était face à elle et même si elle commençait à connaitre un peu l'homme avec lequel elle cohabitait depuis maintenant trois ans, elle était tout de même surprise de l'entrée en la matière.

-Non, pas encore...

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? L'interrogea Rodney plutôt durement.  
Abasourdit par le ton franchement désagréable, Elisabeth prit le temps de s'installer correctement, puis croisa les bras devant elle et regarda le scientifique droit dans les yeux.

-Dr Rodney McKay... si je vous accorde le fait que vous m'êtes supérieur concernant la technologie des anciens et tout ce qui en découle, cela ne vous donne pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton. Alors je vous prierais de rester correct avec moi, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer sur Terre jusqu'à ce que vous ayez retrouvé vos esprits. Ais-je été assez claire ? Assena t-elle sans avoir haussé le ton.

La réplique calme mais franchement directe eut l'effet voulut. Rodney perdit instantanément son air renfrogné et mauvais.

-Désolé... excusez-moi... j'ai passé une très mauvaise soirée... Commença t-il.

Mais il baissa la tête très vite. Il venait de se rendre compte et avec stupeur, qu'il venait de sortir le plus gros des mensonges !

Enfin non, pas le plus gros, mais en tout cas, il était clair qu'il ne pensait pas du tout ça...

Sa soirée s'était déroulée comme il le voulait. Il avait pris du plaisir même si ça ne s'était pas tout à fait passé comme il le pensait et il était sûr que malgré la rapidité dont il avait fait preuve, son partenaire en avait pris aussi...

C'était dingue mais il n'arrivait pas à penser au militaire comme étant l'homme avec qui il avait couché.

Son ami...

Son... amant... ?

Comment se comporter en sa présence, maintenant ?

-Vous êtes excusé. Mais ne recommencez pas, d'accord ?

-Merci Elisabeth. J'essaierai de m'en souvenir...

La dirigeante n'insista pas plus. Elle se doutait que McKay devait être assez énervé d'avoir reçu une "dose" de quelque chose. Mais comme personne ne savait de quoi cette "dose" était composée, il était normal que l'homme le plus stressé des deux galaxies réunies soit aussi celui qui devait être le plus angoissé !

-Alors ? Que s'est-il passé pour que votre soirée se soit si mal passée ? Demanda gentiment Elisabeth.

Rodney essaya de ne pas trembler en reposant sa fourchette. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit...

Mais maintenant qu'il avait dit ça, qu'allait-il inventer pour que cela reste plausible ?

Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi Carson n'avait-il rien trouvé ?

McKay releva la tête. La voilà la bonne excuse !

-Carson n'a rien vu sur mon scanner...

-Je sais, j'étais là...

-Oui, mais je me sentais bizarre alors je suis retourné le voir.

-Et ?

-Il n'y a toujours rien...

-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Si Carson n'a rien vu, c'est que tout est normal !

_Si attirer quelqu'un dans votre lit par n'importe quel moyen est normal_... Pensa Rodney.

Mais il ne pouvait bien évidement pas dire ça tout haut...

-Si vous le dites...

Et il décida que puisque physiquement, ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée ne se voyait pas, il pouvait se comporter comme avant. Il y avait bien un dicton qui disait : "Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop" !

De toute façon, il n'allait pas rester très longtemps de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère...

oOoOo

John sortit enfin de la salle de bain. C'était la douche la plus longue qu'il avait prise !

Mais aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraitre, maintenant qu'il était propre il ne se sentait plus aussi honteux.

C'était comme si l'eau avait emmené avec elle toutes les sensations négatives qui l'empêchait d'apprécier l'agréable moment qu'il avait passé avec Rodney. Parce que quand il y repensait, le plaisir qu'il avait eu de toucher, d'embrasser, de goûter et de humer cette peau avait supplanté le fait qu'il le faisait avec un homme.

Son ami...

... Son... amant... ?

Comment allait-il se comporter face à lui, maintenant ?

-Comme d'habitude... il faut que je reste pareil à moi-même... en espérant que McKay en fasse autant...

Et tel qu'il connaissait le scientifique, c'était pas gagné d'avance...

Mais son estomac le rappela bruyamment à l'ordre et il avait très envie de lui obéir alors il se rhabilla et sortit de ses quartiers...

oOoOo

John arriva à la cantine, se servit et se dirigea automatiquement vers la table sur laquelle lui et son équipe avait l'habitude d'installer leurs plateaux. Mais la table était déjà occupée...

-Sheppard ! Vous vous asseyez avec nous ? Lui lança Elisabeth en souriant.

_Faire comme avant... comme s'il ne s'était rien passé..._ Pensa John.

-Merci... alors ? Que donnent vos recherches ?

-Pas grand chose pour l'instant, mais Radec et quelqu'un de son équipe ont peut-être trouvé une correspondance avec les symboles qui se trouvent dans la salle de stase !

-Vous auriez pu me le dire ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Votre accueil m'a un peu perturbé... Rétorqua alors Weir.

Rodney se renfrogna. Il ne l'avait pas volé celle-là...

-Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué... Annonça t-il tout à coup en se levant.

-Vous ne le trouvez pas étrange ? Déclara Elisabeth en désignant Rodney qui s'éloignait.

-C'est McKay... Répliqua John comme si c'était une évidence.

Et pour Elisabeth, cela devait en être une, étant donné qu'elle se contenta de regarder John en souriant.

Un John qui était mal à l'aise.

_Et voilà, ça commence_... Pensa t-il.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

**(1)** L'hypocondriaque n'est pas quelque chose qui gonfle, c'est juste le nom que l'on donne à une personne qui souffre de peur ou d'anxiété de manière excessive. En disant cela, Carson se moque ouvertement de Rodney.

Et voilà !  
Bonne semaine et à la prochaine !

Bizzz  
Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde ! J'ai remarqué que FFNET merdait parce que je n'avais reçu aucune alert-review pour le chapitre précédent alors que pour cette fic, j'en ai quand même quelque unes ! Miss Arthé m'a récemment envoyé un MP pour me faire part qu'elle aussi avait vu que cette "défaillance" du site durait depuis un bout de temps. J'espère donc que vous avez bien tous eu ma réponse parce que bien évidemment, je réponds TOUJOURS aux reviews que je reçois ! J'adore les lire, j'en réclame (même si je sais que ça se fait pas (pardon maman, tu m'as pourtant bien élevée^^)) alors la moindre des choses est que j'y réponde ! Pour ceux et celles qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, je poste tous les lundis sans exceptions, sauf quand je suis en vacances et là, je préviens. Voilà !

J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles et surtout, d'être prévenue parce que je n'aime pas laisser trainer les choses. Sauf dans les fics ou là, je prends un malin plaisir à vous faire poirauter^^ héhéhé...

Bon, je vous laisse enfin lire la suite ! Bonne lecture et à plus ! Bizzz

A part ça, vous avez passé un bon week-end de Pâques ?  
Vous vous zêtes pas trop gavés de chocolat ?  
Moi j'ai réussi à tenir le coup, j'en ai pas mangé un seul !  
Faut dire que comme y'en avait pas, j'ai pas eu besoin de me retenir tant que ça^^

Bref, en ce lundi pour l'instant ensoleillé, (même si y'a un vent à décorner les cocus et que ça caille), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Et pensez donc à aller accrocher quelques poissons en papier au dos des gens que vous croisez, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est le 1er Avril !

Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 8**

_Environ trois jours plus tard..._

Encore et toujours dans son bureau, Elisabeth était penchée sur son portable afin de trouver un sens aux mots qu'elle avait réussi à déchiffrer.

-Alors... il y a le mot : épidémie, vie, créer et changer... et ceux inscrit sur le côté du caisson de stase sont : vie, maintenir et... et de toute façon on sait que ce caisson a été conçu pour maintenir en vie un être vivant et ce, pour une durée indéterminée...

-Vous parlez toute seule ? Ohhh... c'est pas bon ça ! S'exclama une voix grave.

La dirigeante sursauta et posa sa main droite sur son torse.

-Sheppard ! Mais vous m'avez fait peur !

-Désolé... ça va ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-J'étais plongée dans le déchiffrage et je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose...

-C'est génial ! Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

Weir fronça les sourcils et pencha un peu la tête.

-Vous ne devriez pas être en pleine préparation pour votre exploration ?

-Si mais...

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda t-elle en souriant.

-J'aimerai avoir la réponse à ma question... s'il vous plait...

-Je pense parler de ma trouvaille avec Zelenka et ensuite, peut-être que si vous êtes sage, je vous ferais part du résultat ! Mais de toute façon, la première personne que je mettrais au courant sera Rodney, vous ne croyez pas ?

John se raidit en entendant le nom du scientifique mais acquiesça. Depuis cette soirée qui s'était terminée de façon plus qu'étrange, ils ne se côtoyaient presque plus. Ils s'évitaient. Et si presque tout le monde sur la cité s'en était rendu compte, personne n'avait osé demander ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Il faut dire que dès que le sujet était même un tout petit peu abordé, l'un comme l'autre avait subitement autre chose à faire.

En mission, Sheppard était plus que jamais protecteur et McKay était plus que jamais emmerdeur.

En clair, les deux Pégasiens en avaient ras la casquette, mais aucun des deux ne se plaignait.

Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'intégrer une autre équipe si jamais la leur devait être dissoute pour cause de divergence d'opinion entre ses membres.

Mais ce n'était pas toujours facile à vivre...

-Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser et aller me préparer...

-C'est ça... faites donc... Rétorqua Elisabeth, qui avait de nouveau les yeux fixés sur son écran.

Un peu dépité par l'indifférence de son amie, John tourna les talons et sortit du bureau...

oOoOo

John descendit donc à l'armurerie et c'est avec surprise qu'il vit Rodney s'escrimer à enfiler son gilet pare-balle. Le scientifique n'était pas si à l'aise que ça avec l'attirail militaire, mais jamais jusqu'à présent il ne l'avait vu aussi maladroit.

Il hésita à lui proposer son aide, mais son entrainement prit le dessus quand il s'aperçut que le scientifique abandonnait en râlant.

-Laissez-moi vous aider…

McKay sursauta en se retournant et leva aussitôt les mains devant lui.

-N'ayez pas peur, je ne veux que vous aider… Rajouta le militaire en saisissant les revers du gilet.

Il ajusta les bords et remonta la fermeture doucement.

-Voilà…

-Merci…

Ils se regardèrent ensuite quelques secondes sans rien dire. C'était assez délicat comme situation et aucun des deux ne savaient comment se comporter envers l'autre.

-J'aimerais que ça reste entre nous… Lâcha Rodney tout à coup.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en vanter ! Répliqua alors John d'un ton aigre.

McKay le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin parfaitement dédaigneux puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Aucune raison, effectivement... Ricana t-il au moment de passer la porte.

John pinça les lèvres en rougissant et se prépara aussi vite qu'il put.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été aussi désagréable. Après tout, ils étaient aussi fautif l'un que l'autre et il pensa avec justesse que s'il n'avait réellement pas eu envie de continuer ce fameux soir, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

... Alors pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé entrain de faire l'amour avec Rodney ?

Cela voudrait-il dire que même s'il aimait tout particulièrement les formes féminines, il aimait aussi celles de Rodney ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Chouina t-il en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

Il avait apprécié être avec Rodney. Il avait aimé ses caresses, il avait aimé caresser son corps et surtout, même si ça avait été très court, il avait adoré se perdre entre ses reins…

Ils s'étaient même endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre !

-Vous v'nez ? Grogna une voix grave près de lui.

John releva la tête et vit Ronon debout devant lui, qui le fixait.

-Hein ?

-Tout l'monde est prêt à partir, il ne manque plus que vous.

-J'arrive...

-Ça va ?

John regarda le Satédien, étonné. C'était assez rare que l'homme lui pose ce genre de question. Pas qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux autres, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'immiscer dans la vie des gens. Même si cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il vivait avec eux, il restait toujours très discret.

-Ça va... Répondit enfin John.

Ronon voyait bien que le militaire lui mentait mais par respect, il ne dit rien de plus. Après tout, si l'envie lui prenait de parler, il le ferait de lui-même.

-On y va ! Rajouta Sheppard en se levant enfin.

oOoOo

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'Elisabeth était penchée sur la traduction que Radec lui avait donné et elle séchait toujours aussi lamentablement.

-Mais pourquoi inventer une machine à la suite d'une épidémie ? Et une épidémie de quoi d'abord ? S'exclama t-elle en se penchant en arrière, les bras largement levés au-dessus de sa tête.

oOoOo

Radec et Bryce étaient toujours dans la salle entrain d'examiner les consoles quand soudain, par inadvertance, la jeune femme appuya sur un panneau qui s'ouvrit.

Le bruit, pourtant léger détourna l'attention de Radec de son portable et il regarda, ébahit, une sorte de tablette sortir et s'illuminer elle aussi.

-Vous avez fait quoi ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Rien ! Enfin, j'ai juste posé ma main là, et… ohhh ! Regardez ! On dirait que…

-Un clavier ! S'exclama Radec.

-Et c'est de l'ancien, je reconnais les symboles !

-Je pense que le Dr. Weir pourra enfin faire quelque chose avec ça, je l'appelle tout de suite !

oOoOo

Epidémie…

Vie…

Changer…

Créer…

_/ Dr. Weir !/_

Elisabeth sursauta en entendant son nom dans son oreillette.

-Oui ?

_/ Je crois que nous avons quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser ! /_

-Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que la…

_/ Un clavier avec des symboles anciens, ça ne vous aiderait pas ?_ / Coupa Radec, tout en sachant pertinemment que la dirigeante allait bondir de joie.

-…

_/ Dr. Weir ? /_

-J'ai bien entendu le mot clavier ? S'étonna Elisabeth.

_/ Oui, avec ça je pense que…/_

-J'arrive !

Radec et sa collègue se regardèrent en souriant. L'un comme l'autre s'en doutait, la dirigeante de la cité ne résistait pas à un défi. Et celui-là était de taille !

oOoOo

Elisabeth se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil et descendit l'escalier quand elle croisa Sheppard et Ronon.

Etonnée, elle regarda l'air renfrogné du militaire et celui impassible du Satédien.

-Tout va bien ? Leur demanda t-elle.

-Oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondit John.

-C'est juste que…

-Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas… Insista John.

Puis il se rendit compte de son comportement et lui fit un sourire.

-Bon, et bien puisque vous le dites, je ne peux que vous croire, n'est-ce pas ? Lança t-elle à la cantonade.

-C'est pas pour dire, mais il serait peut-être temps d'y aller ! S'exclama Rodney derrière eux en trépignant presque sur place.

-Vous voyez ? Répliqua John en souriant franchement, si McKay râle, c'est que tout va bien !

-J'vous ai entendu ! S'exclama le "râleur".

Elisabeth se mit à sourire aussi. Effectivement, la bonne humeur était apparemment revenue au sein de l'équipe, alors pourquoi devrait-elle s'en faire ?

-A tout à l'heure ?

-Pas de soucis ! Lui répondit John.

Le militaire appuya sur son oreillette et demanda au technicien de rentrer les coordonnées.

Quelques secondes après, le vortex s'ouvrait et l'équipe passait la porte…

oOoOo

Elisabeth se dirigeait vers le labo d'un pas alerte. Elle était assez enthousiaste car d'après les dires de Radec, si lui et sa collègue avaient trouvé un clavier avec des symboles anciens, il lui serait facile de tout traduire !

… Ou presque, mais elle n'allait pas s'arrêter à de si petits détails, n'est-ce pas ?

-Me voilà ! S'écria t-elle en entrant.

-Regardez donc ça ! Lui dit Radec en lui montrant le fameux objet.

La dirigeante s'en approcha prudemment, mais après que les deux scientifiques lui aient assuré qu'elle ne risquait rien, elle regarda de plus près.

-Fascinant… je reconnais la plupart des symboles… mais… mais ça ressemble à… Continua t-elle en les regardant.

-Oui, je dois dire que c'est assez extraordinaire, non ? J'ai moi aussi reconnu les signes les plus courants et il me semble qu'ils sont disposés de la même façon… Commença Radec.

-... que sur nos claviers ! Continua Bryce.

-Et donc, on peut supposer que nous pourrons remplacer ceux que nous ne connaissons pas… Réfléchit Elisabeth tout haut.

-... par notre alphabet ! S'emporta Bryce en tapant dans ses mains.

Mais quand elle vit le petit sourire narquois sur le visage de Weir, elle se mit à rougir et cessa aussitôt de bouger.

-Désolée…

-Ne vous excusez pas… après tout, c'est vous qui avez fait cette découverte alors vous avez parfaitement le droit de vous exprimer ! Je vous demanderais juste de transférer ces données dans l'ordinateur central afin que je puisse y avoir accès. Je travaillerais mieux dans mon bureau… Finit-elle en souriant.

-Nous, nous allons continuer nos recherches ici. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que nous trouverons autre chose ?

-Parfait, je vous laisse !

Radec la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'un petit raclement de gorge le ramène à la réalité.

-Oui… bon… vous avez trouvé ce clavier, alors à vous l'honneur !

C'est avec un entrain non forcé que la jeune femme le fit. Elle était assez fière d'elle sur ce coup là !

oOoOo

Ronon marchait tranquillement à côté de John sans rien dire. Depuis qu'ils avaient passé la porte, aucun des deux n'avait ouvert la bouche. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas le Satédien qui n'était de toute façon pas très bavard. John réfléchissait. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il s'était avoué qu'il avait aimé ce qu'il avait fait avec Rodney, il se posait des questions. Des tas de questions. Etait-il devenu homosexuel ?

Mais il savait qu'on ne devenait pas homosexuel. Soit on l'était, soit on ne l'était pas. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui s'attrapait alors…

Et si sa performance avait laissé à désirer, il avait quand même pris du plaisir à coucher avec Rodney. Donc…

Est-ce que Rodney était homosexuel lui aussi, même s'il lui avait affirmé le contraire ?

Est-ce que lui aussi avait aimé ?

Il repensa soudainement à Rodney, les jambes largement écartées et lui qui… lui qui s'était enfoncé dans ce corps offert et qui avait terriblement aimé la sensation qu'il avait ressenti...

Non il n'était pas homosexuel, il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, il n'y avait que Rodney qui lui avait fait cet effet là.

_Mais ça veut dire que je suis quoi, moi ?_ Se demanda alors John en soupirant.

oOoOo

Rodney marchait en silence lui aussi, ce qui étonnait Teyla qui n'y était pas habituée.

-Alors ? Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien ! Pourquoi cette question ? S'étonna le scientifique.

-Vous avez eu un différend avec John ? Continua t-elle sans lui répondre.

McKay essaya de ne pas trop réagir en entendant le nom du militaire, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Heureusement pour lui que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, ça pouvait passer pour un coup de chaud…

-Non ! Pas du tout !

-Pourtant, votre comportement a changé, on dirait que vous vous évitez…

-Non…

Rodney savait qu'il fallait qu'il trouve une explication plausible à leur façon de se comporter car Teyla était beaucoup trop perspicace. Mais pourrait-il lui parler de ce qu'il avait fait avec John ? Assurément non !

… Mais peut-être que s'il noyait le poisson, ça pourrait passer…

Oui ! C'est ce qu'il allait faire !

Il fallait juste qu'il trouve les bons mots. Mais là, ce n'était pas le plus facile, même pour lui…

-C'est juste que… d'après vous, comment une personne doit se comporter quand elle est attirée par une autre ?

Teyla se mit à sourire. Alors c'était ça ? Elle savait que le scientifique avait eu un faible pour une botaniste mais que ça s'était mal terminé. Donc, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre et ça, elle allait le découvrir, foi de Teyla !

-Et bien, je pense qu'il faudrait que vous lui parliez afin de savoir si éventuellement, elle aussi est attirée par vous ! Lui répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

-Pourquoi vous dites que je devrais lui parler ? Qui vous dit que c'est de moi que je parlais ?

-Rodney… ne faites pas celui qui n'est pas concerné. Avec moi, ça ne marche pas…

Le scientifique poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme puis la regarda. Que devait-il lui répondre ?

oOoOo

La traduction avançait, mais pas assez vite au goût d'Elisabeth. Pourtant, en tant que diplomate, elle savait que la patience valait tout l'or du monde. Alors comme Rodney n'avait apparemment pas souffert après sa petite mésaventure, elle décida de reporter la suite au lendemain. De toute façon, ne disait-on pas que la nuit portait conseil ? Le souci c'était que même si la journée était bien entamée, il n'était pas l'heure de dormir !

oOoOo

-Vous pensez qu'on en a encore pour longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas… il faudrait demander à… McKay…

L'hésitation ne passa pas inaperçu à Ronon mais comme d'habitude, il ne dit rien.

-McKay ! On est loin ? Se contenta t-il de demander.

-Non, on va s'arrêter là un moment !

John le regarda pianoter sur son portable et aussitôt il imagina ses mêmes doigts sur son corps. Il détourna son regard et s'obligea à penser à autre chose. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Son imagination débordante avait déjà fait son œuvre…

oOoOo

**fin**

oOoOo

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire !  
J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Poisson d'avril !  
Vous n'avez tout de même pas cru que ça s'arrêtait là ?  
Non ! Je ne suis pas aussi sadique que ça tout d'même !  
_Quoi que..._

Alors c'est le temps des remises en questions, des doutes et des prises de têtes...  
Ce chapitre n'était pas vraiment "bougeant" mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même !  
De toute façon, vous n'avez pas pu faire autrement que le lire avant de vous en rendre compte ! héhéhé...

A la semaine prochaine ?  
Bizzz  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à vous tous !

Il m'arrive que des malheurs depuis quelques jours, les freins de ma voiture qui ont lâché la semaine dernière et dimanche en la sortant du sous-sol, v'la t'y pas qu'elle se met à faire un bruit d'enfer. Démontage du pneu du côté ou y'a le bruit infernal et là, ô surprise, le ressort d'amortisseur est cassé !  
Donc aujourd'hui, ma grosse est partie sur un plateau, direction le garage. J'espère que je ne vais pas pleurer en voyant la facture...

Alors s'il vous plait, soyez indulgente et si y'a des fautes, faites le moi savoir avec la plus grande délicatesse !  
Naaannn ! J'plaisante ! Je fais jamais de fautes ! lol !  
(en espérant vraiment que j'en ai pas laissé^^)

J'espère donc sincèrement que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, parce que moi oui !

Bon, j'arrête mes bêtises et je remercie **Iznoo** d'avoir mis ma fic dans ses alerts. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles un jour ? En attendant, bonne lecture ! (c'est marrant mais quand j'ai vu le mail qui me prévenait, j'ai pas lu Iznoo, j'ai lu "Iznogoud", comme quoi, y'a des dessins animés qui marquent^^)

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 9**

Teyla était assise non loin de Rodney et le regardait avec une évidente fascination. Même si cela faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'elle faisait partit de leur équipe, voir l'homme taper avec autant de vivacité sur son clavier la laissait pantoise. Elle avait passé quelques heures avec lui au labo, à essayer de comprendre comment fonctionnaient les ordinateurs et avait apprécié la facilité avec laquelle les appareils donnaient des réponses à la plupart des questions qu'elle se posait.

Tout en regardant si Ronon et Sheppard n'était pas loin, elle se rapprocha de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh… juste les résultats de l'analyse de l'air…

-Et ça va servir à quoi ? On sait déjà qu'on peut le respirer sans problème ! S'étonna Teyla.

-C'est vrai mais il y a un composant qui est différent et à la longue, ça peut être dérangeant pour nos organismes…

-Ahh…

-Bon, j'ai ce qu'il me faut, on peut rentrer ! Annonça Rodney.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Lui demanda alors John, parce que vu le temps que ça nous a pris pour venir, je n'aimerai pas trop refaire le trajet un autre jour !

-Non, ça va, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ! Répliqua le scientifique en fermant son portable.

Mais quand il leva la tête, ses yeux se fixèrent sur ceux du militaire et là, il ne pensa pas du tout la même chose. Son corps se rappelait tous les délices qui l'avaient assailli alors qu'il était sur un lit avec cet homme…

_Bon sang… mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive encore ?_ Pensa t-il.

-On y va ? Prononça John.

_Où tu veux, quand tu veux !_ Répondit Rodney dans sa tête.

Ne sachant pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à sa voix, étant donné ses pensées plutôt lubriques, il se contenta de hocher la tête tout en se détournant du militaire. Il espérait ainsi reprendre ses esprits…

Et même si cela ne l'enchantait guère, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il fallait qu'il parle de ce léger souci avec le principal concerné. Il pensait qu'il fallait crever l'abcès avant que la situation empire, sans savoir que de son côté, le militaire pensait exactement la même chose…

oOoOo

Le trajet du retour se passa bien mieux que l'aller. En fait, depuis que Sheppard et McKay avait décidé et ce, sans même se concerter, que de toute façon, parler était la seule solution, leurs rapports étaient revenus à la normale. Ce qui arrangeait bien Teyla et Ronon qui enfin, retrouvaient leur complicité d'antan !

oOoOo

L'alarme de la porte se mit à sonner, distrayant un peu Elisabeth.

-Madame, j'ai l'équipe de Sheppard qui rentre ! Lui annonça Chuck.

-Bien, baisser le bouclier.

Elle se leva tranquillement de sa chaise et descendit les accueillir, comme à son habitude. Les Wraiths les laissaient en paix depuis qu'ils avaient détruits un de leur vaisseau ruche alors il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler.

-Alors ? Comment s'est passé cette mission ?

-Rien de bien folichon si vous voulez mon avis… Lui répondit John en faisant la moue.

-Là je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec lui, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel, mis à part cet élément dans l'air… Rajouta Rodney.

-Dans ce cas, vos rapports ne devront pas mettre trop longtemps avant d'arriver sur mon bureau, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua alors la dirigeante en leur souriant.

John lui répondit par un petit sourire un peu crispé et Rodney s'éloigna et commença à descendre les marches en bougonnant quand il fit un mauvais pas. Il se serait lamentablement vautré par terre si le Satédien ne l'avait pas retenu d'une poigne énergique.

-Ça va ! Je suis assez grand pour marcher tout seul... Grogna le scientifique un peu énervé.

-D'accord. Fut la seule réponse de Ronon en le lâchant.

-McKay ! S'exclama Elisabeth, n'oubliez pas l'infirmerie !

-Oui, je sais... Soupira celui-ci. Comme si je pouvais l'oublier...

-Et n'oubliez pas non plus votre rapport !

Rodney se contenta de lever le bras sans même se retourner et continua son chemin.

-Je vais ranger mes affaires. Vous aurez mon rapport dès que possible... Annonça John en s'en allant également.

-Et vous... Commença t-elle.

-La mission s'est bien déroulée, il n'y a rien eu de spécial, on a juste marché un peu. McKay a travaillé sur son portable et ensuite on est rentré. Voilà. Maintenant, je vais m'entrainer. La coupa Ronon.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il descendit lui aussi les quelques marches qui le séparaient du couloir, mais il aperçut un objet plat et noir sur une d'entre elles. Il se baissa, le ramassa machinalement puis il disparut.

Interloquée, Elisabeth se tourna vers Teyla, la seule qui restait.

-Toujours aussi loquace à ce que je vois…

-C'est Ronon… je vous remettrais mon rapport dès que possible. Rajouta l'Athosienne en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Bien… et n'oubliez pas la visite à l'infirmerie !

La salle d'embarquement se retrouva vide, laissant un sentiment d'abandon étrange à Elisabeth. Puis elle se secoua un peu et remonta dans son bureau. Après tout, s'il s'était passé quelque chose de plus grave, elle en aurait entendu parler sans même le demander !

oOoOo

John entra dans l'armurerie et retrouva Rodney entrain de se débarrasser de son attirail. Il l'observa un moment et n'y tenant plus, il s'approcha de lui.

-Je ne veux pas que ce qu'il s'est passé change quoi que ce soit entre nous.

-Moi non plus… Murmura Rodney sans se retourner.

-Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux est responsable de ce petit… dérapage mais…

-Dérapage ? Couina Rodney en lui faisant face brusquement, mais on a couché ensemble ! Et le pire, c'est que je crois bien que j'en ai encore envie !

Aussitôt après avoir parlé, Rodney devint rouge comme une tomate. John, lui, ressemblait à un poisson rouge. La bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait le scientifique comme si une seconde tête lui était soudainement poussée.

-Que... kwoua ? S'écria t-il d'une voix un peu trop aigüe à son goût.

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te toucher, j'ai envie de sentir tes mains sur moi, de te sentir sur moi, de te sentir en moi...Murmura alors Rodney.

Tout en sortant sa tirade, il s'était rapproché de John et se tenait maintenant juste devant lui. Les yeux vert étonnés du militaire le fixaient et tout à coup, il le vit respirer lentement et profondément comme s'il essayait de garder son sang-froid. Un mince sourire vint alors étirer ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas comment, mais son corps obéissait à ses désirs, même si ceux-ci étaient plutôt étrange.

Et là, maintenant, il n'avait envie que d'une chose, c'était que John le prenne dans ses bras, le cajole et l'aime. Il sentait lui aussi cette douce odeur sucrée, cette odeur qui agissait comme un véritable aphrodisiaque sur les sens de celui qu'il avait choisi pour être son amant, celui qui lui avait donné ce qu'il avait voulu et qui, s'il se débrouillait bien, lui donnerait encore...

-Et je crois bien que tu en as envie aussi... Continua t-il en posant sa main sur l'entrejambe de John.

Le militaire eut un bref sursaut en sentant la paume chaude se poser sur lui et sa respiration s'accéléra sensiblement.

-Rodney... on ne devrait pas... Gémit-il sans bouger pour autant.

-C'est si bon pourtant... Lui répondit Rodney en ignorant sa supplique.

-Oui mais... si quelqu'un vient...

-Personne ne viendra.

-Mais si... Insista John.

-Ferme là... Rétorqua Rodney en attrapant John par le col de sa veste.

Et John la ferma...

oOoOo

C'est en faisant le regroupement entre les symboles qu'elle connaissait et ceux dont elle ignorait le sens parmi des mots et des phrases, qu'Elisabeth découvrit avec plaisir l'alphabet des anciens.

Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants, repassant dans sa tête la suite de lettres qui lui avait posé problème quand elle eut un flash.

-Mais oui ! S'exclama t-elle tout haut, c'est ça !

Elle se pencha alors sur son portable et du doigt, suivit les lignes et là…

oOoOo

Ronon allait pour ouvrir la porte de ses quartiers quand il rendit compte qu'il avait quelque chose dans la main. Il reconnut assez facilement l'appareil dont se servait McKay à chaque fois que l'équipe partait en mission celui qui lui permettait de faire ses recherches et d'enregistrer pas mal de choses. Enfin, pour ce qu'il en savait...

Il se demanda alors pourquoi il l'avait ramassé alors qu'il savait pertinemment que le scientifique mettrait la cité s'en dessus-dessous jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y retourner mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'entendre râler son propriétaire s'il avait le malheur de ne pas lui ramener.

Il fit donc demi-tour en souriant. Finalement, il en profiterait pour se débarrasser de la corvée du passage à l'infirmerie, comme ça, il serait tranquille pour la soirée...

oOoOo

La bouche de Rodney collée à la sienne, John ne put faire autrement que de subir. Un bien vilain mot qui ne reflétait absolument pas la réalité étant donné que la "victime" était totalement consentante et participait activement à l'étreinte. De toute façon, même s'il l'avait voulu, John n'aurait pas pu se dégager de l'emprise du scientifique qui aurait pu se qualifier de "pieuvresque", si ce mot avait existé. La langue de Rodney fouillait avec délectation la bouche de John qui ne savait plus s'il devait le repousser ou risquer l'asphyxie.

Après tout, mourir d'amour n'était pas la façon la plus désagréable de quitter le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais il décida que non, il n'allait pas laisser Rodney tout seul sur Atlantis et il posa donc ses deux mains sur le torse de son amant afin de respirer un peu.

-A... attend...

-Attendre quoi ? Susurra le scientifique à son oreille.

-Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle et...

-D'accord ! S'exclama soudain Rodney en reculant d'un pas.

Eberlué, John le regarda. Puis il pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce que cachait le petit sourire en coin qu'affichait Rodney...

oOoOo

Ronon décida de passer en premier à l'infirmerie. Il savait que McKay et le Dr. Beckett étaient amis alors avec un peu de chance, il pourrait lui laisser l'appareil et serait délivré de la corvée de chercher le scientifique. Quoi que s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas tant d'endroits que ça où celui-ci pourrait être. C'était soit à la cantine, soit dans son labo. Mais comme les deux endroits n'étaient pas à ce niveau, il comptait sur l'amabilité du doc de la cité pour se débarrasser de l'objet...

oOoOo

-Oui... ouiiiii... oh oui... ouiiiii...OUIIIIIII !

Chuck, technicien assermenté à l'ouverture de la porte des étoiles sursauta tellement brusquement sur son siège qu'il faillit même en tomber à la renverse. Il réussit à ne pas se vautrer par terre grâce à l'extrême dextérité de ses doigts qui s'agrippèrent de justesse à la console. Les deux autres personnes qui étaient avec lui avaient également sursautées. L'une d'elle, Masters envoya sa pile de documents en l'air en entendant le cri tandis que l'autre, Parkson, lâcha sa canette, s'étrangla en avalant son soda de travers et toussa tellement fort qu'il propulsa un impressionnant nuage de postillons sucrés sur la veste de son collègue.

Les feuillets dansèrent tranquillement avant de se poser au grès de leurs envies, c'est à dire un peu partout dans la salle pendant que la canette se vidait sur le sol en roulant tranquillement jusqu'au bord de la plateforme qu'elle descendit, pour enfin finir sa course sur le palier de la salle de commande.

Chuck, remit de ses émotions, se pencha, regarda vers le bureau de la dirigeante et resta bouche bée. En presque trois ans de service, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça. D'ailleurs, les deux autres, voyant qu'il s'était comme statufié, se regardèrent, indécis avant de s'avancer doucement et de suivre son regard. Et là...

Les trois hommes ne bougeaient pas. C'était complètement irréel !

Ils n'en revenaient pas ! C'était dingue, c'était fou !

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis leurs yeux se fixèrent à niveau sur le bureau de la dirigeante.

-Euh... Commença Masters.

-Elle... Continua Chuck.

-Blurps ! Eructa Parkson.

Les deux autres le regardèrent, un peu dégoûtés.

-Pardon... mais... blurps ! Je... j'ai avalé de travers... le soda... il a du mal à passer... désolé...

oOoOo

Dans la salle d'embarquement, les soldats faisaient leur boulot, c'est à dire pas grand-chose en ces temps de calme. Ils se contentaient d'aller et venir, de faire les cent pas, en gros, ils se faisaient chier grave.

Mais quand ils entendirent le cri, un frisson d'angoisse mêlé d'excitation les saisis, juste avant que l'un d'eux se précipite en haut en criant à son "collègue" de rester en bas et de surveiller. Ce que fit l'homme en le regardant grimper les marches avec envie.

_Un peu d'action, il en a de la chance !_ Se dit-il en faisant la moue.

Mais pour faire bonne mesure, il se mit en position, prit son arme en main et bougea rapidement, comme si des ennemis invisibles allaient bientôt lui sauter dessus.

_Gniark gniark... venez mes cocos, je vous attends au tournant !_

C'est dire si ça manquait d'action...

oOoOo

A l'étage, Chuck, Masters et Parkson se regardaient toujours quand le militaire débarqua, son arme au poing, juste avant de faire la cascade du siècle. Un "Boum" suivit d'un "Aïeuuuh" retentissant les fit revenir à eux et ils se précipitèrent vers le malheureux qui avait atterri plutôt durement sur son dos.

... La canette de soda avait frappé...

-Ça va ?

-Vous allez bien ?

-Est-ce que vous... blurps... pardon... voulez de l'aide ? Proposa Parkson en poussant discrètement du pied la fautive.

oOoOo

Le bruit avait quand même réussi à sortir Elisabeth de sa transe post-découverte-hiéroglyphes-anciens et elle sortit rapidement de son bureau afin de voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Mais qu'est-ce quiiiiiiiii... !?

Et oui, la canette de soda, encore elle...

Mais la dirigeante eut plus de chance, elle se rattrapa vite fait au premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est à dire Parkson. Ou plutôt, aux vêtements de Parkson. Ou plus précisément, au pantalon de Parkson...

Manque de bol, Elisabeth y était allé tellement franchement (mais qui pourrait lui reprocher de vouloir éviter de se vautrer ?) que le bouton sauta, que la fermeture éclair ne résista pas plus et le pauvre se retrouva en caleçon devant les autres. Avec une Elisabeth rougissante et totalement embarrassée à genoux devant lui...

-Dr. Weir... vous allez bien ? Réussit quand même à dire le malheureux en essayant de remonter son vêtement d'une main, l'air de rien, alors qu'il tenait le bras de la dirigeante de l'autre.

Elisabeth se remit debout tant bien que mal, aidée en plus par Chuck, pendant que Masters aidait le militaire à se redresser.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda t-elle en remarquant les feuilles un peu partout et les trainées humides de soda sur la plateforme.

-Bah c'est à dire que... euh... vous... Commença Parkson.

-Vous voulez me faire croire que tout ce bazar c'est à cause de moi ? S'étonna Elisabeth.

-On vous a entendu pousser un cri et après, quand on a regardé, on vous vu faire comme une sorte de... euh... danse de la victoire et...

-En fait, il ne se passe rien d'important... Constata le militaire en se massant discrètement les reins.

-Je pense que ça ira, merci... Lui répondit la dirigeante.

Le militaire redescendit les marches en grommelant que pour une fois qu'il se passait un truc, c'était lui qui payait. Il se massa les fesses l'air de rien et rejoignit l'autre qui se prenait pour Rambo.

-Arrête ton cirque, tout va bien... fausse alerte... Marmonna t-il en soufflant de dépit.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

THE chapitre qui sert pas à grand-chose mais qui m'a fait marrer quand je l'ai écrit !  
J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...  
A la semaine prochaine pour un autre chapitre bien plus intéressant !

Et croyez moi, il le sera. Héhéhéhé...

Bizzz  
Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	10. Chapter 10

Oh la vache ! Je suis allée faire un tour dans les stat's et j'ai vu que j'avais des lecteurs dans le monde entier ! Non non, je ne suis pas parano ! Y'en a qui viennent du : Canada, Allemagne, United Kingdom (pourquoi ils disent pas l'Angleterre tout simplement ?), Belgique, Etats Unis, Madagascar, Chili (alors là, ça m'épate !), Czech Revar (vous connaissez ce pays vous ?), Lebanon (je pense que c'est le Liban, mais je suis pas sûre^^), Maroc et le Sénégal. Ça fait bizarre de voir qu'on apprécie une histoire dans une langue étrangère. Je pense que le jour ou une personne me demandera l'autorisation de traduire une de mes fics, je sauterais au plafond de joie !

Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais ce que vous voulez, c'est lire ce chapitre alors je vous laisse enfin !  
Juste un truc : protégez votre clavier. Pourquoi ?  
Vous connaissez mes autres fics ?  
Non ?  
Et bien vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi. Pour ceux qui savent, bonne dégustation...

oOoOo

J'ai mal, mais alors vraiment très mal aux bras alors je ne m'attarde pas. Le "speech" qu'il y a au-dessus, je l'avais écrit la semaine dernière mais là, j'en peux plus...  
Bonne lecture à vous tous...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 10**

Debout devant Rodney, John le regardait, étonné. Depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de le laisser souffler un peu, le scientifique avait croisé ses bras et ne bougeait pas.

-Tu attends quoi, là ? Lui demanda le militaire.

-Tu m'as demandé de te laisser respirer alors je te laisse ! Je ne voudrais surtout pas être obligé de te réanimer si jamais tu tombais faute d'air. Quoi que finalement, le bouche à bouche pourrait être une solution intéressante... Finit-il d'un air coquin.

-Viens là toi ! S'exclama John.

Rodney obéit promptement et ravi, il agrippa sauvagement le col de la veste de John afin de lui donner un baiser plutôt ravageur. Leurs gestes étaient loin d'être tendre. En fait, ils étaient à la limite d'être brutal l'un envers l'autre mais loin de les rebuter, cela ne faisait que les exciter davantage. John retourna la situation à son avantage et plaqua le scientifique brutalement sur les portes des vestiaires de métal. Portes qui se plaignirent bruyamment d'un tel traitement. Rodney grogna un peu en sentant un cadenas lui rentrer douloureusement dans les reins et pour se venger, il mordit la lèvre de John qui recula aussitôt en s'essuyant la bouche.

-Ah tu veux jouer à ça... Chuchota t-il en souriant.

-Pas vraiment mais...

Il ne put en dire plus. John lui attrapa les bras, tourna sur lui-même puis, après avoir regardé sur le côté, il avança en tenant toujours Rodney qui lui, ne put que reculer pour suivre le mouvement. Les yeux dans les yeux, la promesse d'un plaisir partagé se faisait sentir de plus en plus fort quand tout à coup, John retourna Rodney qui se retrouva à plat ventre sur une table. Des mains parcoururent son dos, passèrent sur ses flancs et bien vite il n'y eut plus qu'un doigt. Un doigt qui suivit la colonne vertébrale doucement, qui appuya légèrement quand il atteignit le creux des reins et qui s'arrêta pile au-dessus de la ceinture du pantalon.

-As-tu envie que j'aille plus loin ? Murmura le militaire à l'oreille d'un scientifique haletant.

-Ouiiii... Chouina Rodney.

John s'appuya alors franchement sur le dos de son amant et de ses deux mains, détacha son propre pantalon et libéra son sexe tendu et douloureusement comprimé puis s'occupa ensuite des vêtements de Rodney...

oOoOo

-Doc vous êtes là ?

Carson leva les yeux de son ordinateur et regarda, étonné, la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

-Ronon ? Un problème ?

-Nan, je voulais juste vous laisser ça... Lui répondit le Satédien en posant le PDA sur le bureau.

-C'est pas à Rodney ça ?

-Si, vous pouvez lui donner quand vous le verrez...

-Euh... non. Vous lui donnerez vous-même !

-Vous n'êtes pas amis ?

-Si, mais je ne vois pas le rapport... S'étonna Carson. Au fait, vous rentrez de mission là, non ?

-Oui...

-Alors si on en profitait pour passer un examen médical ?

-Je sais pas pourquoi vous dites "on" alors que je serais le seul à le passer... Grommela Ronon en s'asseyant sur la table.

Après tout, il savait qu'il devait le faire et il s'y était même préparé avant de venir. Carson l'ausculta pendant quelques minutes, éteignit l'appareil avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches et le regarda en souriant.

-Tout est parfait ! Vous pouvez y aller. Et si jamais vous croisez Sheppard ou McKay dites-leur de venir et profitez-en pour rendre ça à Rodney tant que vous y êtes...

-Ouais... Rétorqua Ronon en reprenant l'objet.

Il avait essayé. C'était raté mais il avait essayé. Il lui restait juste à trouver le scientifique maintenant...

oOoOo

Respirant fortement et rapidement, Rodney rentra un peu le ventre, laissant un peu plus de place aux mains aventureuses qui s'évertuaient à détacher un bouton récalcitrant.

-Mumm... tu es tendu... Marmonna John à son oreille.

-Dis le si t'y arrives pas, j'le f'rais moi-même... Répliqua Rodney impatient.

-Noonn... je vais le faire... je vais te déshabiller et te prendre, là, couché sur la table... je vais m'enfoncer en toi et te faire gémir et crier et...

-Et si au lieu de parler tu t'activais ? Coupa le scientifique qui commençait à être frustré.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le pantalon enfin détaché, John tira dessus brutalement et il tomba aux chevilles de son propriétaire qui, libéré, écarta un peu les jambes.

-Mumm... mais t'en veux toi... Chuchota John en caressant les fesses par-dessus le sous-vêtement.

-Ouiiii... s'il te plait...

Le militaire avait envie de faire durer le plaisir mais la position qu'il avait fait prendre à son partenaire l'excitait au plus haut point et il arrêta de le torturer. Le caleçon rejoignit le pantalon et John se mit à gémir en voyant les fesses dénudées sur lesquelles il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains...

oOoOo

En sentant les mains sur sa peau mise à nue, Rodney haleta et bougea son bassin légèrement, provoquant une petite friction de son sexe sur le bord du bureau. C'était atroce et en même temps absolument délicieux comme sensation. Mais la douceur n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il recherchait. Là, maintenant tout de suite, ce qu'il voulait, c'était que John lui fasse exactement ce qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attend, le déluge ? Grogna t-il.

Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, les mains écartèrent brusquement ses fesses, les massèrent un peu avant que l'une d'elle ne l'abandonne quelques secondes pour revenir, les doigts humides...

oOoOo

John ne voulait pas faire de mal à Rodney, alors il humidifia consciencieusement ses doigts et une fois ceux-ci bien enduit de salive, il les approcha de l'intimité frémissante. Il ne força pas, son index caressa doucement l'anneau de chair, puis deux autres doigts vinrent l'aider avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se glisse lentement dans le fourreau chaud et si serré. Il fit quelques mouvements de va et vient puis rajouta un doigt et enfin un autre.

-Vas-y bon sang ! S'écria Rodney d'une voix plaintive.

Obéissant, comme un bon petit soldat qu'il était, John retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son membre suintant et Rodney rua en sentant le pieu de chair s'enfoncer en lui d'une seule et lente poussée...

-Oh... oohhh... oh putain ouiiiii !

C'était fabuleux. Douloureux et en même temps fabuleux !

-Bouge ! Ordonna t-il de suite.

John, qui attendait que le corps s'habitue à sa présence, ne réagit pas immédiatement. En fait, il respirait vite et avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Rodney pour se tenir mais surtout pour l'empêcher de bouger. Parce qu'il était tellement excité qu'il était sûr que le moindre mouvement pouvait déclencher son orgasme et ça, il n'en était pas question. Il n'était pas question pour lui de réitérer sa misérable performance de la première fois. Cette fois, il allait prendre son temps et profiter un maximum de ce corps qui s'offrait à lui si généreusement...

Mais Rodney ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et recula pour s'empaler plus profondément.

-Rahhhh... aaahhhAahhhHHhh... oh... bouge... bouge... BOUGE !

Inconsciemment, John commença à bouger son bassin d'avant en arrière, les yeux fermés de plaisir...

oOoOo

Enfin ! Enfin il était complet !

John y avait mis le temps mais il avait enfin cédé à ses pulsions et lui faisait l'amour. Certes il l'avait un peu poussé et l'avait senti passer mais il savait qu'après la légère douleur qu'il avait ressenti, le plaisir prendrait le dessus. Et maintenant que John entrait et sortait de lui, il sentait avec bonheur ce membre vibrant, chaud et ferme glisser au fond de ses entrailles. Et c'était juste parfait. C'était juste ce qu'il désirait...

Etalé à plat ventre sur la table, les jambes écartées le plus qu'il pouvait malgré le pantalon sur ses chevilles, Rodney se tenait sur la pointe des pieds et subissait l'assaut de John qui, ne pouvant sans doute plus se retenir, avait augmenté la cadence. Il s'était même agrippé fermement aux bords de la table quand le militaire s'était mis à le pilonner sans pitié et se mordait violement les lèvres afin de s'empêcher de crier. Mais un coup plus vicieux que les autres le fit couiner. Cette merveilleuse et fabuleuse petite glande masculine qu'est la prostate était sur le trajet du membre qui le prenait avec vigueur et à chaque fois que celui-ci allait et venait en lui, il la massait délicieusement. Au début, il ne l'avait pas trop ressenti, mais maintenant qu'il était complètement détendu, la douleur avait totalement disparue pour être avantageusement remplacée par une vague de plaisir qui le submergeait à chaque fois que John s'enfonçait en lui. D'agréables picotements envahissaient ses reins, couraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale et redescendaient inlassablement. C'était comme si des milliers de petites langues fouineuses et curieuses passaient et repassaient sur son sexe, parcourant la grosse veine bleutée jusqu'au bout de sa verge tendue et finissaient par se glisser à l'intérieur de lui, laissant des trainées de feu sur leurs passages.

-AahAhh... aahhh...

Rodney était sur un petit nuage de félicité. Et il n'était pas question qu'il redescende...

oOoOo

Ronon sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le premier téléporteur qu'il vit. A peine une seconde plus tard, il marchait vers le labo, en espérant y trouver le scientifique afin de se débarrasser du petit objet. Ce n'était pas spécialement encombrant, mais justement, c'était le genre de "truc" qu'on pouvait poser n'importe où et oublier ensuite. Et même s'il se savait plus grand et plus fort que le scientifique, Ronon craignait quand même les représailles que le cerveau du petit génie de la cité serait capable de pondre. Il se rappelait la tête qu'avait fait un technicien après avoir dit que ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde de se tromper quand Rodney avait, par mégarde, appuyé sur une touche d'une console, ce qui avait fait éclater un cristal de commande. Ça avait plongé la cité dans le noir quelques minutes, le temps que le dit génie dérive la source d'alimentation en attendant de réparer définitivement. Mais comme par hasard, le technicien avait eu droit à des douches froides et une chambre surchauffée pendant deux semaines, ce qui l'avait amené à l'infirmerie avec un rhume carabiné. S'il y avait bien une chose que le Satédien appréciait tout particulièrement depuis qu'il vivait sur Atlantis, c'était la possibilité de se laver quotidiennement avec une eau réglée à la température qu'on jugeait idéale et pour l'ancien coureur qu'il était, c'était un luxe dont il ne se passerait pas de sitôt !

Il marchait donc d'un pas décidé vers l'antre de McKay, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y était pas. Ronon décida alors de l'appeler par son oreillette. Mais curieusement, il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Soupirant, il prit donc la direction de la cantine, autre endroit privilégié du scientifique...

oOoOo

Toute excitée à l'idée d'avoir trouvé à quoi l'appareil des anciens servait, Elisabeth marchait d'un bon pas vers le labo. Elle n'avait pas appelé Rodney parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'angoisser et ne voulait pas risquer que les autres techniciens aient vent de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. C'était vraiment trop personnel comme information et seul l'intéressé devait être mis au courant. Mais en plein milieu du couloir, elle s'arrêta brusquement.

-Oh mon dieu... mais alors... ça veut dire que maintenant Rodney peut... il peut... oh mon dieu...

Il fallait qu'elle le trouve le plus rapidement possible !

oOoOo

Ronon s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cantine et regarda partout sans apercevoir le moindre bout de scientifique. Soupirant, il fit demi-tour et reprit sa recherche. Seulement voilà, McKay n'avait pas son oreillette et la cité était vraiment immense, alors où chercher ?

Râlant, il reprit la direction du labo avec la ferme intention d'y laisser le boitier. Après tout, c'était l'endroit où il le soi-disant-petit-génie-qui-n'était-pas-foutu-de-me ttre-son-oreillette le chercherait en premier !

oOoOo

Elisabeth était dubitative mais se retint de rire en pensant à ce que le scientifique avait subi dans la pièce du sous-sol. Parce que si Rodney avait vécu du temps des anciens, même avec la menace qui pesait sur ce peuple en ce temps là à cause de l'épidémie, jamais il n'aurait accepté de s'en servir de son plein gré. Mais là, il l'avait fait. Involontairement certes, mais il l'avait fait. Et sachant ce qu'elle savait, elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'ait pas eu un comportement qui pouvait lui porter préjudice parce que sinon, elle avait du mal à envisager les conséquences. Mais pour l'instant, le plus urgent était de lui mettre la main dessus. Seulement, arrivée au labo, elle se rendit compte rapidement qu'il n'était pas là. Alors où était-il donc ?

Elle fit demi-tour et se décida pour la salle d'entrainement, sans trop y croire.

Elle essayerait ses quartiers en dernier lieu, juste après la cantine...

oOoOo

Ronon se dirigeait vers le téléporteur qui le mènerait au labo quand, au détour d'un couloir...

-AahAhh... aahhh...

Il dégaina vite fait son arme et courut vers la source du cri. Prêt à toutes éventualités, le cœur battant la chamade mais gardant quand même son sang-froid, il inspira un bon coup avant d'entrer dans la pièce qu'il reconnut comme étant l'armurerie. Sans faire de bruit il s'approcha, contourna une rangée de vestiaires et pencha un peu la tête...

oOoOo

La table bougeait et grinçait en cadence et heureusement que ses pieds étaient fixés au sol sinon il y aurait fort à parier qu'elle se serait déplacée au rythme des coups de reins ravageur de John. Allongé, la tête tournée sur le côté et la bouche entrouverte, les bras pliés et les doigts crispés sur le rebord de la table, Rodney, les fesses à l'air et les reins cambrés, haletait comme un perdu. C'était de loin sa meilleure partie de jambes en l'air et il était ravi du traitement que John lui faisait subir, même si son ventre était douloureusement comprimé sur le rebord. Son sexe tendu qui frottait sous la table et la friction de celui qui le pilonnait décuplait ses sensations et c'était vraiment jouissif !

Il était pourtant pudique en temps normal mais là, il se fichait complètement d'être dans une pièce qui n'avait pas de porte et la position qu'il avait et qui ne portait pas du tout à confusion contribuait à le rendre totalement fébrile et augmentait son excitation au plus haut point...

oOoOo

Les mains crispés sur les hanches de Rodney, John essayait de maintenir le rythme endiablé que lui réclamait Rodney. Heureusement pour lui, il avait réussi à passer le cap du plaisir de pénétrer le fourreau étroit qui l'accueillait si parfaitement et il bénissait son entrainement militaire qui lui donnait l'endurance parce qu'il pouvait enfin profiter encore et encore du corps voluptueux et des fesses qui étaient tendues devant lui. Rodney couinait, Rodney haletait, Rodney réclamait et John obéissait avec un plaisir plus qu'évident...

oOoOo

Ronon n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible de la part du militaire. Il avait obéit à un type qui usait de son statut haut placé pour en violer un autre ?

Parce qu'il savait que le scientifique n'était pas de ce bord étant donné qu'il avait failli demander à une femme de la cité de l'épouser. Et il était de notoriété publique qu'il avait eu un faible pour une femme du nom de Samantha Carter !

Affichant un air mauvais, il se déporta en levant son arme. Visant le militaire, il allait tirer quand...

-Oh John ouiiii... plus fort ! Vas-y plus fort, je sens que... oooHhoOohh... oui... ouiiii !

Son bras redescendit aussi vite qu'il était monté et sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher. McKay ne se faisait pas agresser ?

-Je vais... ooOOoHHHhh... je vais... Haleta Rodney.

-Moi... aussi... RaaahhHH... Gémit John en se maintenant fortement aux hanches de son partenaire.

Alors comme ça, McKay et Sheppard... ?

Ronon se remit vite fait derrière les vestiaires et se maintint là, sans faire de bruit. De toute façon, les deux amants en faisaient suffisamment pour ne pas l'avoir entendu. Enfin, il l'espérait. Un peu rassuré par le fait que Rodney n'était pas "forcé", il sortit de la pièce.

... Pour tomber nez à nez avec Elisabeth...

-Euh... à votre place, je n'entrerais pas...

-McKay est là ?

-Oui mais...

_** Ohh... ouiiii... ! **_

-C'est... Rodney ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Oui...

Rougissant, parce que les bruits qu'elle entendait étaient vraiment significatifs d'une activité "plaisante", Elisabeth tourna la tête vers la salle puis de nouveau vers Ronon.

-Je crois que... je crois que je vais attendre un peu avant d'aller le voir...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Cette phrase : ** Il avait obéit à un type qui usait de son statut haut placé pour en violer un autre ?** a un truc qui cloche mais je n'arrive pas à trouver ce que c'est !

Est-ce que quelqu'un peut éclairer ma lanterne ?

Bon, j'vous laisse  
Bizz et bonne journée  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tous !

Mon bras va un peu mieux mais c'est pas encore ça, alors je m'excuse encore de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews en particulier mais sachez qu'elles m'ont fait super plaisir !

Merci à** Lily76**, **Shenendoah**,** Arthé**, **Ozias**, **Melusine-chan**, **Savannah12**, **Sumomoechan** et** Demain Matin**, pour leurs reviews. C'est bien la première fois que je ne réponds pas individuellement et j'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas parce que je n'aime pas du tout ça.

... Et merci aussi aux 143 lecteurs anonymes^^

Bonne lecture et au plaisir de vous lire !

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 11**

Ronon et Elisabeth était face à face. Les bruits et les gémissements qui parvenaient à leurs oreilles commençaient sérieusement à les indisposer et alors que la dirigeante allait dire que finalement, elle retournait à son bureau, un cri plus aigu que les autres les surpris.

_ **-Vas-y... plus vite... plus viiiiite ! Oui... ouiiiii... plus fort ! Je vais, je vais... ouiiiii ! Oh OUIIIII !**_

_ **-Rahhhh... mummm... c'est... trop... bon... oOooHHhh Rodney... t'es... ooOOHHhh... **_

Elisabeth releva la tête tellement vite qu'elle faillit en perdre l'équilibre.

-Il est avec... il est avec... il... Bafouilla t-elle lamentablement.

-Sheppard. Il est avec Sheppard... Continua Ronon imperturbable.

-Ahh... hemm... et bien... euh... le problème c'est qu'il faut que je lui parle rapidement ! Dit-elle d'une voix bizarrement haut perchée. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard... Rajouta t-elle en blanchissant d'un coup.

Elle venait de penser que ce qu'elle n'espérait pas venait juste de se produire. Enfin, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu. Mais les sons érotiques qui s'échappaient de la pièce ne pouvaient pas faire croire autre chose.

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, le chef militaire de la cité et le responsable des scientifiques étaient entrain de s'envoyer en l'air pratiquement devant elle.

Sa journée n'avait pourtant pas si mal commencée...

oOoOo

Transpirant, haletant et les jambes flageolantes, John essayait malgré tout de se maintenir debout afin de ne pas gêner la respiration de Rodney, qu'il devinait assez difficile vu sa position. Son sexe à présent flasque et sans vigueur glissa hors du corps qui l'avait accueilli si généreusement. Il était épuisé. Fantastiquement détendu, mais véritablement fatigué. Il passa tout de même une main câline sur le dos de Rodney qui poussa un petit gémissement de contentement et qui se redressa péniblement.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda John en l'entourant de ses bras.

-Mumm... moui...

Le scientifique se détacha doucement et se massa le bas du dos en se cambrant fortement puis passa ses mains sur son abdomen en grimaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as mal ? Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta John en le regardant faire.

-Mmmumm... Soupira Rodney. Non, c'est juste que j'étais un peu coincé sur la table et...

-Ça va aller, t'es sûr ? Insista le militaire, un peu mal à l'aise en voyant les marques horizontales qui barraient le ventre de son amant.

-J'te dis que oui ! Grogna Rodney.

En temps normal, il aurait râlé, tempêté et copieusement incriminé le responsable mais là, il avait voulu et même réclamé ce qui venait de lui arriver. Alors il n'allait pas se plaindre...

Oh que non ! Il était même ravi et comblé. Un peu fatigué aussi, mais ce n'était pas la pire façon de s'éreinter et celle là, il aimait bien !

Par contre, il se sentait quand même un peu poisseux...

-On devrait aller se laver... Dit alors John, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Ce s'rait pas d'refus... j'me sens un peu... enfin un peu... Baragouina Rodney.

-Moi aussi... Continua Sheppard. On s'habille et on y va ?

Se sentant un peu intimidés, même après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble, ils ne se regardèrent pas tout le temps qu'ils mirent à se rhabiller convenablement.

-T'as vu mes chaussures ?

-Hein ? Euh... non... attend...

John regarda un peu partout et les vit, un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

-Comment t'as fait pour les balancer là-bas ? S'exclama t-il, très étonné.

Rodney suivit son regard et vit qu'effectivement, ses rangers avaient atterri à un bon mètre de la table. Il fronça les sourcils un moment puis rougit furieusement en se rappelant que pour être plus à son aise, il les avait enlevés tant bien que mal alors que John était derrière lui à le besogner vigoureusement. Il en avait même soupiré de soulagement en se sentant libre de pouvoir enfin écarter les jambes après avoir également retiré son pantalon qui était resté coincé au bas de ses chevilles...

oOoOo

-Il faut pourtant absolument que je parle à Rodney ! Insista Elisabeth.

-J'vous assure que vous n'avez pas envie de voir c'que j'ai vu... Lui sortit alors Ronon en souriant à moitié.

-AaahH ? Couina Elisabeth en s'imaginant bien malgré elle les deux hommes en pleine action.

Elle se mit à rougir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mais avec ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle devait mettre le scientifique au courant.

-Oh bon sang... et dire qu'il peut... non, pas la première fois ! ... mais si jamais ? ... ça arrive parfois pourtant... ça s'rait vraiment pas d'bol... Marmonna t-elle en marchant de long en large et en travers dans le couloir.

-Dr. Weir ? S'inquiéta le Satédien.

-Et si jamais ça a marché ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? S'exclama t-elle soudain en le regardant.

C'était rare de la voir perdre ses moyens et là, même si la situation pouvait être assez drôle, il avait perdu son petit sourire. En fait, il commençait même à flipper. Avait-elle perdu la tête ?

Et soudain, un doute l'assaillit.

Est-ce qu'elle éprouvait une quelconque attirance pour l'un des deux hommes ?

Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'elle débitait des phrases sans queues ni têtes ?

Mais l'imaginer avec McKay ou Sheppard était assez risible. Surtout après avoir vu la façon dont le militaire avait mis de l'entrain et de la conviction pour contenter le scientifique. Un scientifique apparemment aussi exigeant dans le boulot que dans un lit...

Ou sur une table en l'occurrence...

-On va les presser un peu... Dit soudain Ronon en lui prenant le bras et en l'emmenant un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

-Hein ? Lui répondit intelligemment Elisabeth.

-Dr. Weir ! S'exclama t-il un peu plus fort que la normale. Vous faites une petite balade ?

La dirigeante le regarda, étonné, avant de se reprendre vite fait.

-Si on veut... en fait je cherche McKay, vous l'avez vu ?

-Je le cherche aussi mais il ne répond pas quand on l'appelle !

-J'avoue que je n'ai même pas essayé ! S'esclaffa t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle à dire.

En fait, elle se sentait parfaitement stupide mais le Satédien avait eu une bonne idée de parler fort. Ça donnerait le temps aux deux débauchés de se remettre et d'être présentable. Enfin, elle l'espérait fortement...

oOoOo

Rodney enfilait ses chaussures assez difficilement, la position assise lui étant un peu douloureuse...

Faut dire que John y était allé plutôt fort, mais il avait tellement aimé qu'il supportait sans trop gémir.

Le militaire le regarda faire en se demandant comment il allait faire par la suite parce que cette étrange relation charnelle qu'ils avaient n'était pas saine à ses yeux. Il avait vraiment aimé ce qu'il avait fait avec Rodney mais en même temps, son boulot ne lui permettrait pas de continuer. Les politiciens de son pays étaient vraiment rétrogrades et il y avait très peu d'états qui reconnaissaient le droit aux homosexuels d'être "eux même" à la vue de tous sans problème. Et faire partit de l'armée américaine était même pire que tout...

_** Dr. Weir ! Vous faites une petite balade ? **_

_** Si on veut... en fait je cherche McKay, vous l'avez vu ? **_

Il abandonna ses idées qui prenaient un chemin plutôt étrange et posa sa main sur le bras de Rodney qui attachait ses lacets.

-Quoi ? Lui demanda celui-ci.

-Y'a du monde qui vient... Chuchota alors John près de son oreille.

_** Je le cherche aussi mais il ne répond pas quand on l'appelle ! **_

_** J'avoue que je n'ai même pas essayé ! **_

-C'est Ronon et Elisabeth... mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? S'étonna Rodney.

-J'en sais rien ! Lui répondit John respirant fort puis en plissant le nez.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? S'inquiéta McKay.

-On pue le sexe et la sueur à plein nez...

-Tu crois ? C'est peut-être un peu normal après ce qu'on vient d'faire... Ironisa le scientifique en faisant une grimace alors qu'il se relevait.

-J'suis désolé... Marmonna John en l'aidant.

-Pas moi, alors arrête... Gronda Rodney en rejetant son aide.

Des pas qui leur semblaient un peu plus marqués que la normale se firent entendre et ils s'inspectèrent mutuellement du regard juste avant de voir les deux intrus entrer dans la pièce.

oOoOo

Elisabeth marchait la tête basse. Elle était terriblement gênée et se demandait comment elle allait réagir en voyant les deux hommes. Et elle espérait fortement qu'ils aient eu le temps de se rhabiller...

_John et Rodney tout nu se faisant un câlin... mauvaise image mentale Elisabeth ! Pense à autre chose tout d'suite ! _

-Elisabeth ? Ronon ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Leur demanda John.

-Vous avez fini ? Lui demanda t-elle alors.

_Vous avez fini ? Mais c'est quoi cette question ?_ Se dit-elle tout de suite après.

-Finit quoi ? S'étonna Rodney.

_Elle est au courant ? Elle nous a entendus ? J'suis foutu, ça y est j'vais être la risée de toute la cité..._ Pensa-t-il en essayant de garder un air calme, ce qu'il était loin de ressentir.

_Pour la discrétion, on r'passera..._ Se dit John en essayant de trouver une occupation à ses mains, dont il ne savait que faire pour l'instant.

_Ces terriens, jamais j'les comprendrais..._ Bougonna Ronon dans sa tête.

-Oui... vous avez fini... votre rapport, c'est ça, votre rapport !

_Ils viennent d'avoir un rapport sexuel... Noooonnn ! Elisabeth, mais pense à autre chose bon sang !_ Se fustigea t-elle mentalement.

-Euh... non... mais j'y vais ! S'exclama le scientifique en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-McKay, il faut que je vous parle ! S'écria Elisabeth en lui attrapant le bras.

Même si elle aurait apprécié qu'il prenne une bonne douche avant, ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

-J'vous laisse ! S'exclama John, ravit de pouvoir s'échapper de cette situation embarrassante.

-Attendez moi Sheppard, j'viens avec vous... tenez ! Dit-il en regardant Rodney, j'ai ramassé ça tout à l'heure.

-Mon PDA ! Vous l'avez trouvé où ?

-Dans la salle d'embarquement, quand vous avez failli tomber...

-Ah... c'est vrai... bon bah... je le garde avec moi... Bougonna t-il en guise de remerciement.

Elisabeth regarda alors John puis Ronon de façon plus insistante, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait parler de toute urgence au scientifique.

-Vous allez où ? Demanda alors Ronon à John en marchant vers la sortie.

-J'vais prendre une douche et voir Beckett.

-Moi j'vais faire un tour au gymnase, v'nez avec moi plutôt !

-Merci mais non... j'suis sur les rotules... j'me demande bien pourquoi... Soupira le militaire.

Elisabeth faillit s'étrangler en entendant ça. Franchement, il n'aurait pas pu trouver pire phrase à dire après ce qu'il venait sans aucun doute de faire !

Mais elle n'était pas supposée être au courant...

-Ok. On se retrouve ce soir à table alors.

-Ok à ce soir... on vous laisse tous les deux ! Ne faites pas d'bêtises !

_Je crois pas que je pourrais rivaliser avec vous, John..._ Pensa ironiquement Elisabeth.

Elle les regarda partir et attendit quelques instants avant de se tourner et de regarder Rodney.

_Bon ! Comment j'vais lui dire ça moi !_ Se plaignit-elle dans sa tête.

-Alors ? Comment ça va ? Lui demanda Rodney en souriant.

-Aussi bien que vous... si on allait dans un endroit tranquille, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose que j'ai découvert...

-Ah bon ? A propos de quoi ?

-De ce qu'il vous est arrivé dans la salle du sous-sol.

-Ah ? Alors ? J'ai quoi ? Des pouvoirs magiques ? S'esclaffa Rodney.

-Non... mais c'est pas loin d'être considéré comme magique...

oOoOo

-Alors comme ça, vous et McKay...

John, qui jusque-là marchait tranquillement à côté de Ronon, se retrouva presque dans le mur en entendant la question.

-Hein ? Comment ça, moi et McKay, ça veut dire quoi ?

-J'vous ai entendu...

_Oh bon sang non..._

-Vous avez entendu quoi ? Demanda John en déglutissant difficilement.

-J'vous ai entendu, vous et McKay...

_Bon, il a peut-être entendu, mais ça ne prouve rien !_

-Oui, et alors ? On discutait, comme des amis que nous sommes et alors, ou est le mal ?

-J'vous ai vu aussi...

John faillit se trouver mal.

_J'suis foutu..._

-J'avais dégainé et j'étais prêt à vous tirer dessus quand j'ai entendu McKay...

_Gloups..._

-Mais ça m'dérange pas. C'est votre vie et vous en faites c'que vous voulez. Continua le Satédien.

-Hem... de toute façon, c'était une erreur et ça ne se reproduira pas... Déclara John d'une voix ferme.

-Ecoutez Sheppard, ce que vous faites de votre vie ne me regarde pas, mais la prochaine fois, prenez vos précautions...

Devant l'air étonné du militaire, Ronon continua.

-Attendez d'être dans vos quartiers...

John s'arrêta et du coup, le Satédien aussi.

-Merci mais y'a vraiment pas d'quoi...

-Vraiment ? Répéta Ronon.

-Oui, vraiment... notre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi et je n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle s'arrête parce que Rodney et moi on... enfin on...

-Ouais...

-En fait, je sais pas comment on en est arrivé là. C'est complètement dingue ! J'aime les femmes !

-J'ai vu ça... Ironisa Ronon.

-Mais si ! Insista John, j'aime les femmes ! McKay n'est qu'un... accident de parcours ! C'est ça, un accident de parcours !

-Si vous l'dites...

-J'le dis !

-D'accord. Bon, j'vais vous laisser aller dans vos quartiers.

-Et vous ?

-J'vais au gymnase. Maintenant que j'ai rendu son appareil à McKay, j'vais m'défouler un peu.

-D'accord.

Ronon le regarda en souriant légèrement puis fit demi-tour et fit quelques pas quand il se tourna à nouveau.

-Au fait, Beckett veut vous voir...

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi faire ? S'étonna John.

-La visite de retour de mission.

-Ah oui ! Et vous ?

-C'est fait. Il ne restait plus que vous et McKay apparemment... Lui dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

-Faut qu'je parle au doc de c'qui m'arrive. Y doit bien y'avoir une explication... Se dit alors John.

Parce qu'il n'était pas exhibitionniste et avoir une relation sexuelle avec un homme dans une pièce sans porte au risque de se faire surprendre, ce qui était arrivé en plus, n'était pas un de ses fantasmes. Et le fait qu'ils se soient encore retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à cause de cette odeur qui émanait de Rodney devait forcément cacher quelque chose. Ce n'était absolument pas normal...

oOoOo

Elisabeth avançait lentement. Enfin, nettement plus lentement que la normale, ce qui stressait Rodney. Elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, d'accord. Mais pourquoi avait-elle l'air embarrassé ?

Ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle du sous-sol donc lui.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? C'est grave ? Je suis condamné ? C'est ça ? J'vais mourir ? S'écria soudainement Rodney en lui agrippant le bras plutôt brutalement.

Elisabeth toussa légèrement pour marquer son embarras puis passa la main devant un système d'ouverture. La porte coulissa sans un bruit et McKay reconnut la jetée ouest. La dirigeante attendit que la porte se referme avant de se lancer.

-Rodney... ce que j'ai à vous dire ne va pas être facile mais...

-Mais quoi ? Cria le scientifique, dites-moi !

-Cette machine a été créée pour palier à un gros problème de natalité. Suite à une épidémie, les femmes étaient devenues stériles et le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour que leur race ne disparaisse pas est cette machine... Débita Elisabeth d'une traite.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Ayè ! Vous zavez enfin l'explication du pourquoi et du comment, maintenant, vous pouvez vous imaginer plein de truc en attendant la suite !

Bonne journée et bonne semaine !

Bizzz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	12. Chapter 12

Il fait froid, je suis gelée alors je ne m'attarde pas trop sur le PC au risque de restée bloquée sur place^^

Bonne lecture et bonne semaine !

**OoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 12**

Elisabeth inspira profondément avant de lever la tête et de regarder Rodney droit dans les yeux. Le scientifique était stoïque et avait croisé ses bras devant lui, comme pour se protéger mais surtout, il ne disait rien. Ce qui inquiéta Elisabeth plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle l'avait rarement vu silencieux, surtout quand il était concerné et elle se demanda soudain si elle ne devait pas prévenir Beckett au cas ou il craquerait. Ce qui ne manquerait certainement pas d'arriver...

Mais elle s'était promis de le mettre au courant en premier et elle doutait qu'il apprécie qu'elle dise devant une tierce personne ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui apprendre. Alors elle inspira à fond et continua.

-Elle permet aux hommes de porter des enfants et de les mettre au monde...

La bombe était lâchée.

Elle attendit un peu, le temps que l'information fasse son petit bonhomme de chemin... Elle attendit encore...

... Mais rien.

-Rodney ? Vous avez entendu ?

oOoOo

_Elle permet aux hommes de porter des enfants et de les mettre au monde..._

C'était une blague ? Une bonne grosse et énorme blague !

... N'est-ce pas ?

Rodney plongea son regard un peu brouillé dans les yeux d'Elisabeth, cherchant la faille mais il ne trouva rien. Elle ne souriait pas. Elle avait même l'air terriblement anxieux...

-C'est une blague ? Réussit-il à dire enfin.

-Je crains bien que non... Zelenka a découvert un clavier dans cette salle et il m'a permis de déchiffrer et de comprendre pas mal de chose...

-Mais vous avez pu vous tromper, non ?

-Non... il y a eu une terrible épidémie et même s'ils avaient une avancée technologique assez remarquable, ils n'ont rien pu faire contre cette maladie. Ils ont dû mettre un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que la natalité avait fortement diminuée et avant que leur civilisation ne disparaisse totalement, ils ont imaginé cette machine. Enfin, je pense que ça s'est passé de cette façon...

-Je sais que pour faire un enfant, il faut un ovule et un spermatozoïde. Si la femme ne peut pas apporter l'ovule parce qu'elle est stérile, comment... ? Lui demanda Rodney en rougissant fortement alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il parlait de quelque chose de très intime avec elle.

-C'est là qu'intervient la machine...

Elisabeth n'arrêtait pas de se triturer les mains. Ce qu'elle allait dire à Rodney était assez embarrassant. Ils se connaissaient bien, mais pas suffisamment pour parler de sexe. Surtout pas de sexe...

-... je ne sais pas comment ça se passe, mais elle modifie l'organisme masculin pour qu'il puisse mener une éventuelle grossesse à terme.

-Mais il faudrait pour ça que l'homme couche avec... avec...

-Je pense qu'il fallait pour cela que deux hommes soient ensemble. Un "normal" et un qui soit passé par la machine...

oOoOo

John prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Si au début, cette relation étrange lui semblait obscène, après ce qu'il venait de se passer, même s'il l'avait nié haut et fort devant Ronon, il attendait presque avec impatience le moment ou il pourrait être de nouveau seul avec Rodney. Il repensait aussi à la façon dont le Satédien lui avait dit qu'il acceptait sa relation avec le scientifique et ça le rendait un peu nerveux de savoir que s'il le savait, Elisabeth le devait aussi. A bien y penser, il doutait que la dirigeante ne le soit pas. Etant donné la tête qu'elle avait fait quand elle était rentrée avec Ronon...

-Mais ça voudrait dire qu'elle aussi nous aurait vus ? Oh la honte...

Encore plus décidé à découvrir pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de satisfaire les désirs les plus inavouables de McKay, Sheppard marcha encore plus vite...

oOoOo

Blanc, la bouche ouverte et totalement silencieux, Rodney fixait Elisabeth.

-Rodney ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

-Je suis "passé" par la machine... Marmonna McKay.

-Et je pense, enfin je peux me tromper mais... vous n'êtes pas... enfin, vous n'êtes pas...

Elisabeth faisait comme si elle ne les avait pas entendus puis elle se détourna de Rodney en faisant les cent pas, sans finir sa phrase. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait parler de sexe avec un homme. Un homme qui venait sans aucun doute de faire l'amour avec un autre homme. Un homme qui allait peut-être devenir le premier homme à porter un enfant. Le premier depuis des centaines voire des milliers d'années...

-Je suis pas quoi ?

-Vous n'êtes pas... homosexuel ? Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Quoi ? S'écria Rodney, mais non ! Bien sûr que non !

-Vraiment ? Insista Elisabeth.

-Mais...

Et là, le scientifique rougit et ferma la bouche. Il n'était effectivement pas homosexuel, mais pourtant, ce qu'il avait fait avec Sheppard, et deux fois en plus, s'en rapprochait quand même pas mal.

-Je dois voir Carson ! Cria t-il en sortant précipitamment.

-Mais Rodney...

-Pas l'temps ! Coupa celui-ci en courant presque.

oOoOo

-Carson ! Carson !

Jamais Sheppard n'était allé aussi rapidement à l'infirmerie. Mais là, il y avait urgence et tant pis s'il devait dire au doc ce qu'il avait fait, il devait savoir pourquoi il l'avait fait justement. Et pourquoi il avait envie de le refaire...

-Carson ! BECKETT ! Mais vous êtes où bon sang !

-Mais je suis là ! Lui répondit le médecin, qu'est-ce que vous avez à brailler comme...

-Je veux passer un examen médical et tout de suite !

-Mais pourq...

-Maintenant ! Le coupa John en s'installant sur la table d'examen.

-Vous devez en passer une, ça je le sais, mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est pourquoi vous la réclamez de cette façon !

-Parce qu'il y a sûrement quelque chose qui cloche pour que j'en vienne à vouloir absolument bais...

Et là, le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard, le chef de la cité d'Atlantis ferma la bouche et rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire.

-Vous voulez absolument... quoi donc ? Demanda tranquillement Carson.

-Euh... bah... en fait...

John bafouillait lamentablement. Il n'allait pas avouer au doc qu'il avait répondu avec plaisir aux avances de McKay quand même ! Mais il voulait savoir pourquoi il ressentait cette irrésistible attirance et il n'y avait pas trente-six moyens, il devait en parler et se faire examiner !

-Vous pouvez me dire s'il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi ?

Carson le regarda bizarrement. Après McKay, voilà que le chef militaire se mettait à réclamer une visite médicale lui aussi !

-Vous avez quels symptômes ? Demanda t-il très professionnellement.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de regarder ?

-Si... mais si j'avais un point de départ...

-S'il vous plait... Insista John.

Carson soupira mais acquiesça. Après tout, c'était son travail alors il allait le faire...

oOoOo

Rodney se rua sur le premier téléporteur qu'il trouva et pointa son doigt sur l'infirmerie sans même regarder. Trépignant presque d'impatience, il se dépêcha de sortir dès que les portes coulissèrent et laissèrent le passage à un scientifique plus que tremblant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi s'était tombé sur lui, mais depuis qu'Elisabeth lui appris ce qu'elle savait, il avait encore plus la trouille de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il voulait savoir mais en même temps, il était terrorisé. Mais qui ne le serait pas ?

Apprendre qu'une machine endormie depuis des milliers d'années s'était "réveillée" et l'avait choisi lui pour le transformer lui donnait des palpitations. Et le pire, c'était ce qu'il avait fait avec Sheppard...

-Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi faut toujours que ce genre de truc me tombe sur le dos ? Pesta t-il.

Les rares personnes qui le croisèrent dans le couloir étaient sidérées. Qu'avait le plus redoutable des scientifiques de la cité pour être dans cet état là ?

McKay entendit vaguement des murmures mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il avait beaucoup plus urgent à faire. Comme d'aller immédiatement voir ce crétin de docteur écossais qui n'avait rien trouvé chez lui !

-J'vais lui faire bouffer son stéthoscope... Grogna Rodney en passant la porte.

oOoOo

Carson laissa la machine passer au-dessus du militaire, faire une pause au niveau de la tête puis repartir pour enfin s'arrêter au-dessus des pieds.

-Voilààà... bon... je vois que tout va bien... vous n'avez rien !

-Vous vous trompez...

-Ah bon ? S'étonna le doc, et si vous me disiez ce que vous ressentiez, ça m'aiderait un p...

-J'vous ai dit que non, c'est pourtant clair ! Coupa John énervé en descendant de la table.

Il n'avait rien. Dans un sens, ça le rassurait mais dans l'autre, pas du tout. Il devait avoir quelque chose, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

oOoOo

Rodney voyait la porte, il voyait l'entrée ! Il accéléra donc le pas et entra sans même demander l'autorisation.

-Beckett ! BECKETT ! Cria t-il en entrant.

-Je suis là ! S'exclama le docteur en le voyant, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? C'est pourtant pas la pleine lune ! S'esclaffa t-il.

John se redressa en entendant le scientifique alors que celui-ci s'arrêta net en voyant le militaire.

-Faut que j'vous parle ! Et tout d'suite ! Cria t-il presque en pointant le docteur du doigt.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'hurl...

-Tout d'suite j'ai dit ! Et seul de préférence ! Coupa McKay en regardant John en biais.

-Docteur Meredith Rodney McKay veuillez me parler sur un autre ton ! S'énerva alors Carson.

-J'vais vous laisser... Marmonna John en s'éloignant des deux hommes.

-Sheppard, faudra que j'vous parle aussi ! Dès que j'en ai fini avec ce charlatan, on s'retrouve ! Et pas de discussion, c'est important !

-Attendez... c'est qui que vous traitez de charlatan ? Demanda Carson d'un air pincé.

-D'accord... Acquiesça John en fronçant les sourcils sans relever l'insulte faite au doc.

Que pouvait bien lui vouloir le scientifique ? Serait-il lui aussi angoissé par ce qu'il leur arrivait ?

Pourtant, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger tant que ça tout à l'heure, dans l'armurerie. Mais il pouvait se tromper après tout. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par Rodney qu'il avait peut-être pris trop facilement ce qu'il lui offrait et il espérait sincèrement que son ami ne s'était jamais senti forcé. Cette odeur avait été tellement envoutante qu'elle avait agi sur lui comme un puissant aphrodisiaque et qu'il avait oublié tout ce qui n'était pas le corps à moitié nu et terriblement bandant qu'il avait sous ses mains.

-J'y vais... Dit-il alors avant de ressentir encore une envie plus que malvenue.

-N'oubliez pas qu'on doit parler !

-Ça risque pas...

Et alors que John s'en allait, Rodney s'approcha du docteur en l'invectivant.

-Vous ! Vous ! Vociféra t-il au nez du doc.

-Oh c'est pas vrai, v'la qu'ça r'commence... Soupira Carson.

-Dites-moi qu'en fait vous n'êtes pas un docteur et que vous avez piqué la place du vrai !

-Hein ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas être docteur et être passé à côté d'un truc pareil ce n'est pas possible ! Alors avouez !

-Mais je n'ai rien à avouer de la sorte ! Maintenant, vous allez vous calmer ou j'appelle des renforts et je vous fais attacher !

Le ton de Beckett, qui avait un peu élevé la voix, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant, calma aussitôt le scientifique qui s'affala sur une chaise en gémissant

-Je suis maudit...

-Calmez-vous mon petit et dites-moi ce qu'il vous arrive ?

-Je... je...

-Oui ? Vous pouvez parler sans crainte, je suis tenu au secret professionnel vous savez ? Affirma Carson avec un doux sourire.

Rodney soupira fortement plusieurs fois avant de se lever et de faire quelques pas. Puis il se tourna et regarda la table sous le scanner.

-Je veux repasser un scanner...

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Je voudrais être sûr d'une chose et il n'y a que cette machine qui pourra ou non confirmer ce que je redoute...

-Et... ce que vous redoutez se trouve être... Lui demanda doucement Carson.

-Faites l'examen et je vous en parle... s'il vous plait... Supplia presque Rodney.

Ce fut plus les derniers mots qu'autre chose qui poussèrent le doc à accéder à la requête du scientifique. Jamais il n'avait vu celui-ci supplier pour quoi que ce soit et là, il l'avait fait presque sans bafouiller. Et ça, ça avait de quoi l'intriguer plus que tout.

-D'accord, alors allongez-vous et ne bougez pas. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous redoutez ?

McKay ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder avec insistance.

-Bon d'accord... je vois que je ne tirerais rien de personne aujourd'hui... Marmonna t-il en mettant l'appareil en route.

L'engin passa et repassa avant de s'arrêter bien gentiment au-dessus des pieds de Rodney, qui se releva et s'assit aussitôt en triturant son maillot frénétiquement.

-Alors ? Couina t-il en respirant un peu trop fort.

-Et bien tout est normal, vous n'avez rien de spéc...

-Tout est normal ? S'écria Rodney d'une voix suraigüe, vous trouvez que tout est normal ? Mais c'est pas possible !

-D'après ces résultats vous n'avez rien, ce n'est pas moi qui le dit et ces machines sont assez fiables il me semble !

-Et bien pas à moi !

-Mais si vous me disiez ce que vous avez je pourrais peut-être...

-La machine des anciens... Commença alors Rodney.

-Quelle machine ? S'étonna Carson.

-Celle qui est dans la salle qui est restée inondée et qu'on a étudié, celle qui m'a emprisonné dans une sorte de bulle de couleur, vous vous rappelez ?

-Ah oui, j'me souviens... et alors ?

-Elisabeth a trouvé à quoi elle servait...

-Bien ! S'exclama Carson.

-Bien ? Couina Rodney, bien ? Mais non, c'est pas bien, c'est pas bien du tout !

-Ah... alors que fait-elle cette machine ? Demanda Carson plus pour détourner la colère de Rodney qu'autre chose.

Il savait qu'il suffisait de parler de la technologie des anciens pour que McKay oublie ces petits problèmes. Mais là, curieusement, ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher, même s'il s'était tout de même un peu calmé.

-Elle... elle... oh bon sang... j'vais pas pouvoir dire ça...

-Ecrivez-le alors ! Proposa Carson.

-Oui... oui, c'est ce que je vais faire ! Approuva McKay en se précipitant sur le clavier que lui montrait le doc.

Il ne mit que deux minutes à peine à taper sur les touches qu'il se relevait déjà, l'air très embarrassé. Avec une terrible sensation de déjà vu, Carson se pencha, lut et se redressa très vite en blêmissant.

-Euh... elle s'est peut-être trompée ?

-On parie ?

-Euh... non... installez-vous sur la table ! Faut que j'voie ça de plus près ! Ordonna Beckett.

Rodney obéit et s'allongea en soupirant de désespoir. Il vivait sans doute ses derniers instants en tant que mâle complet et fier de l'être. Enfin, techniquement, il ne l'était sans doute plus depuis cinq jours, depuis qu'il était resté prisonnier de la machine...

L'appareil fit son boulot puis reprit tranquillement sa place au bout de la table et Rodney, sentant qu'il allait passer un mauvais moment, resta allongé.

-Alors ?

Sa question restant sans réponse, il tourna la tête et prit peur en voyant celle de Carson, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fixant l'écran devant lui.

-J'y crois pas...

-Oh c'est pas vrai... Se lamenta Rodney en se rallongeant.

-Mais c'est fantastique ! S'exclama soudain Carson en souriant de toutes ses belles dents blanches.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon, c'est décidé, s'il ne fait pas beau, je ne publie plus !  
Nan mais c'est vrai ça ! Il fait un froid d'canard et j'ai les doigts gelés alors c'est comme ça. Na !

Et toutes vos supplications ne changeront pas le schmilblic ! Nan mais des fois...

Alors si vous ne voyez pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, veuillez adresser vos remarques et vos beuglantes (merci HP, j'aime assez cette définition !) à monsieur ou madame météo !  
Moi, je vais aller chercher un peu de soleil et de chaleur ailleurs, puisqu'il est pas foutu de se montrer dans ma région, j'me casse !

Alors rendez-vous le 13 mai, si tout va bien...  
Bizz et bonne semaine !

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	13. Chapter 13

Ça y est, je suis enfin reviendue de vacances !  
Et elles étaient tout à fait géniales, j'ai visité 13 châteaux le long de la Loire. Mais il faudra que j'y retourne parce qu'il en reste encore plein !  
Sinon, merci à vous d'avoir été aussi patient (même si de toute façon, vous pouviez pas faire autrement^^)

A oui, encore une chose : **Gallifrey221B**, tu vas suivre ma fic (j'en suis ravie) et quand je suis allée voir ton profil, j'ai remarqué que tu étais des USA. Es-tu une française expatriée ou une véritable américaine ?  
Ça ne changera rien, c'est juste parce que je suis très curieuse ! lol !

Allez, j'vous laisse avec la suite et bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 13**

John quitta l'infirmerie avec l'impression qu'il avait loupé quelque chose d'important. L'envie de faire demi-tour était forte mais pourtant, il laissa son ami seul avec le doc. Il avait peut-être eu une information concernant ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Mais dans ce cas, il aurait dû rester ! Ça le concernait aussi après tout !

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'aperçut pas Elisabeth qui faisait le chemin en sens inverse.

-Sheppard...

-Ah Elisabeth... ça va ?

Surpris, car ils s'étaient quittés peu de temps auparavant la dirigeante le regarda, un peu inquiète.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça, vous avez l'air... comment dire... un peu à l'ouest...

-Je quitte l'infirmerie à l'instant...

-Ah ? J'espère que la tête que vous faites n'est pas en rapport avec votre état de santé... S'inquiéta la dirigeante.

-Non... non ça n'a rien à voir... en fait... en fait, continua t-il en reprenant du poil de la bête, ça concernerait plutôt McKay, vous avez dû lui dire quelque chose de grave, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il vous en parlera s'il juge bon de le faire. Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision à sa place...

-Mais il fait partit de mon équipe et en tant que chef militaire de la cité et responsable de cette équipe, j'aimerais savoir si sa présence au sein de notre groupe risque de nous porter préjudice ! S'emporta t-il.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de vous énerver, je ne parlerais pas. Adressez-vous directement à lui si vous voulez avoir des informations. Maintenant je vous laisse, à plus tard Sheppard.

John la regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire. Elle avait raison, il le savait parfaitement. S'il voulait savoir ce qu'avait Rodney, il n'avait qu'à voir avec lui. De toute façon, ils devaient se voir dès que le scientifique en aurait fini avec le doc...

oOoOo

Le scientifique regarda Beckett et un rictus déforma un peu ses traits.

-Vu la tête que vous faites, ça doit être encore pire que c'que j'croyais... Pleurnicha t-il presque.

-Mais non, pas du tout ! Affirma Carson.

Puis, en voyant la grimace sur le visage de son patient, il perdit son sourire.

-Hem... vous avez sans doute raison... bon, vous voulez la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle en premier ?

-Parce qu'il y a une bonne nouvelle ? Ironisa Rodney.

-Oui, il y a une bonne nouvelle ! Confirma le doc d'un air réjouit.

-Alors allons-y pour la mauvaise, j'me consolerais peut-être avec la bonne...

-Vous avez effectivement subi un changement physique... mais c'est interne, ça ne se voit pas à l'extérieur...

-C'était pas la peine de préciser, j'm'en serais rendu compte si ça avait été l'contraire... Grogna Rodney.

-Ce changement est vraiment intéressant j'dois dire... Marmonna Carson en regardant à nouveau l'écran.

-Et ce changement consiste en... ? Demanda McKay avec appréhension.

-Vos organes internes sont tous là mais vous avez une chose en plus...

-Alors comment ça se fait que vous l'avez pas vu la première fois ?

-Parce que la machine n'avait rien détecté d'anormal chez vous !

-J'ai une chose en plus mais c'est normal ? S'exclama Rodney en se redressant puis en s'asseyant sur la table.

-Puisque les anciens ont créé l'appareil qui permet aux hommes de mener une grossesse à terme, je suppose qu'ils ont fait en sorte que la modification corporelle que cela exige passe pour étant normale quand ils passaient un examen. Le scanner a dû subir un réglage, ce qui fait que quand j'ai lu les résultats, il n'y avait aucune anomalie... Conclut Carson en regardant attentivement son patient.

Il craignait tellement que celui-ci ne s'emporte ou ne fasse une bêtise qu'il avait déjà jeté un œil sur son bureau afin de s'assurer qu'une aiguille hypodermique s'y trouvait bien.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de s'en servir...

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'eux... Ricana Rodney.

Il aimait la technologie des anciens, mais il commençait sérieusement à les détester eux. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient voulu reprendre la cité alors qu'eux, les pauvres Terriens déracinés les avaient sauvés d'un voyage spatial interminable...

-Bon, et la bonne nouvelle ?

oOoOo

Ronon était partit à la cantine. En fait, depuis qu'il avait vu ce qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir, il avait une drôle d'impression. Il repensait au comportement de Sheppard et McKay lors de leurs dernières missions et il y avait quelques détails qui le chiffonnaient.

Comme Rodney qui regardait le militaire comme si c'était une friandise qu'il aurait volontiers dévoré. Ou encore la fois où ils ne s'étaient pas parlé du tout, comme s'ils étaient gênés...

Celle ou c'était Sheppard qui avait tellement surprotégé le scientifique que la mission avait tourné court, les rendant lui et Teyla prêts à les bâillonner pour ne plus les entendre se disputer...

Tout ça mit bout à bout paraissait presque normal maintenant. Ils avaient une liaison et le militaire se devait de la tenir secrète à cause de leurs lois. Pour lui, c'était stupide mais ils n'étaient pas du même monde alors...

-Ronon ? Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Le Satédien se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et piocha un bout de viande dans son assiette.

-On dirait que vous avez vu un Wraith ! S'esclaffa Teyla en prenant place.

-Je sais pas si j'aurais préféré ou pas...

Teyla faillit en laisser tomber son plateau de stupeur.

-Ah ce point ? Mais que vous arrive t-il ?

-A moi, rien.

-Mais alors ?

-Sheppard et McKay...

-Qu'ont-ils fait encore... Soupira l'Athosienne.

-Ils vous l'diront s'ils le veulent. Se contenta d'ajouter Ronon.

La jeune femme n'insista pas, connaissant Ronon, elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, le Satédien n'étant pas quelqu'un de bavard.

-Vous pensez qu'on sortira bientôt ?

-Sais pas...

-J'ai envie de bouger... rester là à ne rien faire me rend morose...

-On y va ? Dit alors Ronon en se levant.

-Où ?

-S'entrainer. J'ai besoin de bouger moi aussi...

-D'accord, mais je finis mon plateau d'abord !

-Ok... Répondit l'homme en se rasseyant.

-Alors comme ça il y a quelque chose entre McKay et Sheppard... Lança Teyla subitement.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Pas besoin d'être devin, ça se voit. Le souci c'est qu'ils sont amis et ça risque d'être difficile à vivre...

-Ils sont adultes et sauront se débrouiller. De toute façon, ça ne changera rien pour moi.

-Pour moi non plus. La seule chose que j'espère, c'est qu'on n'aura plus à supporter leurs sautes d'humeur ! Je dois avouer que ça devenait fatiguant à force...

-Ouais... mais je pense que c'est finit...

-Ah bon ? Vous avez eu des informations ?

-J'aurais préféré m'en passer... Grogna Ronon en baissant la tête.

Teyla n'insista pas et mangea tranquillement. Après tout, elle verrait bien par elle-même...

oOoOo

John tournait en rond dans ses quartiers. Il ne savait pas s'il était impatient ou angoissé à l'idée de revoir Rodney. Surtout après tout ce qu'il s'était passé...

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble dans l'armurerie resterait sans aucun doute un des meilleurs moments qu'il ait vécu. Pourtant, c'était avec un homme...

Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, semblant chercher quelque chose puis finalement, il s'affala sur son lit. Il détestait attendre mais là, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus, Rodney lui avait dit qu'ils devaient parler et il en était lui aussi persuadé. Alors il attendrait. Mais ça le rendait fou...

oOoOo

Carson leva la tête et sourit. Rodney le regarda droit dans les yeux puis se demanda soudain pourquoi le doc avait un drôle d'air sur le visage. Il avait l'air radieux. Mais pourquoi avait-il l'air radieux ?

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que votre bonne nouvelle va pas m'plaire... Grimaça t-il alors.

-C'est sûr que c'est inhabituel, mais voyez-vous, ça faisait si longtemps ! En fait, je n'avais pas vu ça depuis ma dernière année de médecine et je suis ravi !

-Bon alors, vous la crachez votre Valda ou pas ? S'impatienta le scientifique.

-Curieuse expression...

-Docteur Carson Beckett ! Si vous m'dites pas tout d'suite c'que j'ai, je...

-Vous êtes enceinte ! Enfin je veux dire enceint ! Enfin je sais même pas si on peut dire ça comme ça... Lui annonça alors le doc en se frottant une barbichette inexistante.

Et le plus fabuleux des cerveaux de la galaxie de Pégase bugga.

-... mais le fait est que vous attendez un enfant, c'est pas merveilleux ? Continua le doc tout sourire.

Et il eut juste le temps de se précipiter vers Rodney avant que celui-ci ne s'étale sur le sol, évanoui...

oOoOo

John se releva au bout de deux minutes à peine. Il détestait ce qu'il lui arrivait et ce n'était pas en étant vautré sur son lit qu'il allait se sentir mieux. Alors il marcha d'un pas ferme vers la porte, l'ouvrit et prit le premier téléporteur qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il n'allait pas attendre bien gentiment que McKay se décide à venir lui parler et comme il ne lui avait pas dit où ils devaient se voir, il pourrait toujours prétendre que finalement, l'infirmerie était un endroit comme un autre.

De plus, le personnel qui y officiait était tenu au secret professionnel alors pas de risque de fuite inopinée.

Oui, il était sûr que c'était la bonne solution...

oOoOo

-Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider... QUE QUELQU'UN VIENNE M'AIDER ! Cria Carson en supportant difficilement le poids du scientifique.

L'infirmière, qui rangeait du matériel médical dans une salle à côté se précipita à sa rencontre.

-Mais... que lui arrive t-il ?

-Rien de grave, rassurez-vous ! Je viens de lui annoncer quelque chose qu'il n'a pas supporté... enfin, pas comme je l'aurais cru...

A eux deux, ils réussirent à remettre le scientifique sur la table et Carson posa aussitôt son stéthoscope sur sa poitrine.

-Bon, tout va bien, il a juste perdu connaissance. Je le surveille, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, merci...

L'infirmière le laissa, non s'en avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil sur la table et un petit sourire ironique retroussa le coin de ses lèvres. Le "patient" n'était pas réputé pour sa résistance au moindre petit bobo...

oOoOo

John marchait vers l'infirmerie d'un pas décidé mais pourtant, quand la porte fut en vue il ralentit. Il avait envie de savoir ce que la dirigeante avait dit à Rodney qui ne pouvait l'être devant personne d'autre. Il était d'un naturel curieux en temps normal mais en plus, là, ça concernait un membre de son équipe.

Un homme qui était devenu depuis quelques jours bien plus qu'un simple ami. Du coup, il repartit de plus belle, bien déterminé à le faire parler. Il passa donc la porte et se dirigea vers le doc qui était assis non loin de Rodney. Et quand il vit que celui-ci était allongé et ne bougeait pas, son cœur se mit à battre un peu trop vite.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Que pouvait bien lui avoir dit Elisabeth qui l'avait mis dans cet état ?

-Beckett ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Carson se retourna et regarda le militaire en souriant. Puis, après quelques secondes, le sourire s'effaça de son visage et l'inquiétude y prit place. Serait-il possible que Sheppard soit le père ?

La première fois, quand McKay lui avait écrit ce qu'il lui arrivait, il n'avait pas mis le nom de la personne qui l'attirait. Et comme Carson venait de l'expliquer au scientifique, la machine avait transformé son organisme pour qu'il puisse concevoir et porter un bébé. Du coup, si Rodney avait été transformé intérieurement et qu'il était "enceint", il fallait bien qu'un homme lui ait donné ce qu'il fallait pour féconder l'œuf...

En clair, il fallait qu'il ait eu un rapport sexuel...

Le docteur Carson Beckett se mit à rougir furieusement en imaginant deux hommes dans cette situation, dont l'un était présentement allongé à côté de lui et il supposait fortement que l'autre était celui qui lui faisait face.

Même s'il n'avait aucun apriori sur l'homosexualité, il était potentiellement en présence de deux hommes qui allaient être parents...

-On dirait qu'il se réveille...

La voix de Sheppard le sortit brutalement de ses réflexions alors il se leva puis se pencha vers son patient, son instinct de médecin reprenant très vite le dessus.

-Rodney ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? Lui demanda t-il gentiment.

-Oohh... j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar...

-Un cauchemar ?

-Vous m'annonciez que j'attendais un enfant, c'est pas un cauchemar, ça ?

Boum.

Beckett se tourna rapidement et vit Sheppard par terre, évanouit.

-Allons bon, v'là qu'il s'y met lui aussi... Marmonna t-il.

McKay se redressa aussitôt et suivit le regard du doc.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? Vous lui en avez parlé ? Grogna t-il d'un air mauvais.

-Bien sûr que non ! S'insurgea Carson, c'est vous qui venez de le faire !

-Et bien j'vous laisse avec lui, j'ai pas envie de le voir !

-Pas question ! Vous restez là, j'en ai pas fini avec vous ! Et vous allez d'abord m'aider à l'allonger...

-J'peux pas...

-Comment ça vous pouvez pas ?

-Bah c'est à dire que comme je suis... et bien... euh... j'peux pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Attendre un enfant n'est pas un signe de maladie, vous pouvez pratiquement tout faire. Dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr...

Et là, Carson se redressa et fit face à Rodney, l'homme qui attendait un enfant. Parmi tous les Atlantes, il fallait que ce soit celui qui soit le moins apte à subir un évènement de cette taille à qui cela arrivait, enfin d'après ses critères. En temps normal le scientifique était plutôt du genre à râler, à se plaindre, geindre au moindre petit bobo, et là, cet homme était "enceint" !

Est-ce que Rodney n'allait pas devenir insupportable ?

... Enfin, plus que d'habitude ?

-Ooohh ma tête... Se mit à gémir John en se frottant le crâne.

-Aidons-le à se redresser... ça, c'est encore dans vos possibilités... Se moqua alors Carson en se baissant.

McKay obéit avec une évidente mauvaise volonté. Il venait d'apprendre que sa vie allait être bouleversée à tout jamais. A ce qu'il en savait, les femmes enceintes avait des nausées, les chevilles qui enflaient, grossissaient de partout, avaient des changements d'humeurs assez fréquemment enfin bref, elles n'étaient pas de bonne compagnie pendant tout le temps de leur grossesse. Et il était hors de question que ça lui arrive, il n'était pas du tout fait pour ça !

John, remit de ses émotions, se retrouva face aux deux autres et ils se regardèrent tous pendant deux bonnes minutes, se demandant qui allait rompre le silence en premier.

-Tu es... tu es... Se lança John.

-Bon... vous avez certainement des choses à vous dire alors je vous laisse... Annonça alors Carson.

Il regarda le militaire et le scientifique et sourit en reculant doucement. Ils étaient aussi différents que l'on pouvait l'être. D'ailleurs il se demandait comment ils avaient pu finir par avoir une aventure ensemble. Mais il y avait bien un dicton qui disait que les contraires s'attiraient, n'est-ce pas ?

Il quitta la pièce doucement, voulant les laisser s'expliquer sur cet incroyable évènement qui allait bientôt arriver...

-Tu attends un enfant ? Un enfant... de moi... ? Demanda alors doucement John en souriant.

-Etant donné que tu es la seule personne à m'avoir sauté dessus, je vois pas de qui d'autre ! Lui répondit Rodney hargneusement.

-Que... quoi ? C'est moi qui t'ai sauté dessus ? Ça c'est la meilleure !

-Tu pouvais dire non !

-Mais tu es d'une parfaite mauvaise fois, j'en reviens pas ! S'indigna Sheppard.

-En tout cas, t'aurais pu prendre tes précautions ! On t'a jamais appris à sortir couvert ?

-Je pensais pas que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver figure toi !

-Ouais bah c'est arrivé ! Et à cause de toi !

-C'est de ta faute ! TU as commencé ! TU m'as allumé ! TU m'as demandé de... de... faire ça avec toi ! Et plusieurs fois en plus !

-Et bah c'était pas la meilleure chose que j'ai faite ! De toute façon, ça va pas rester longtemps comme ça, il est hors de question que ça m'arrive !

-Quoi ?

-L'avortement, tu connais ? Assena Rodney.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et je vous entend déjà dire : punaise (oui, en fait je pensais à un autre mot mais je sais que vous êtes très polies, n'est-ce pas ?) mais pourquoi elle s'arrête là ?  
Parce que c'est comme ça ! Répond l'auteuse sadique que je suis !

A part ça, vous avez aimé ?  
Si oui "tapez un" (et pas "taper l'auteur")  
Si non, bah taper "rien" parce que j'ai pas prévu ça !

Allez, j'vous laisse, j'vais manger mes pilons de poulet grillés BBQ !  
Bizz et à plus  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._

**PS : vous ne voulez pas mettre une review ? C'est votre droit ! Mais dans ce cas, ne mettez pas ma fic dans la liste de vos favoris, ça me chagrine à chaque fois que je reçois un mail qui m'avertit de ça alors que je n'ai aucun petit mot de vous.  
****Surtout que j'adore vous lire...****  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Merci **Nesshrya** ! Chouette, une p'tite nouvelle ! J'adore recevoir des review et si cette histoire t'a fait délirer jusqu'à présent, j'espère qu'elle continuera encore et jusqu'à la fin ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ou pas **Zaz0uill3 **(Belge d'après son profil) mais il ou elle détient le record d'indélicatesse. Pratiquement toutes mes fics sont dans sa liste des favoris et pas une seule review ! C'est-y pas beau ça ?

Voilà, c'était mon coup de gueule du lundi matin. De quoi passer une bonne semaine, tiens...

* * *

Bon et bien bonne lecture à vous, moi, je vais regarder le second volet de la trilogie du "Seigneur des anneaux"

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 14**

Effaré, John regardait Rodney, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et semblant avoir oublié comment il fallait faire pour respirer.

-C'est pas la peine de faire cette tête là, tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense des gosses !

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! On n'est pas marié à ce que je sache alors je décide quoi faire de mon corps ! Cria presque Rodney, le visage rouge de colère.

-Et moi ? J'ai le droit de rien ? Tu déciderais de tout sans jamais m'en parler ? Je suis quoi moi ? Tu t'es servi de moi !

-Moi moi moi ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! Et moi dans tout ça, qu'est-ce que je deviens ? Hein ? Tu imagines ce que je vais devoir subir ? Ce que je vais supporter ? Sans parler du fait que les autres vont s'en donner à cœur joie ! Ah il est beau le militaire sans peur et sans reproches ! Mais pas si sans reproches que ça finalement !

-Tu n'es qu'un égoïste !

-Je suis un égoïste ? JE SUIS UN EGOISTE ? C'est la meilleure celle là ! Et toi, tu veux prendre une décision à ma place alors t'es quoi ? Cracha Rodney hargneusement, en tout cas, je vais me débarrasser vite fait de ce... de ce truc que tu m'as mis dans l'ventre !

-Rodney... tu peux pas faire ça... il faut qu'on en discute, s'il te plait... Supplia John en tendant la main vers le scientifique.

-Si je peux ! Et je vais même le faire maintenant ! Beckett... BECKETT !

-Je suis lààà ! Chantonna presque le doc en arrivant tout sourire.

-Je veux que vous me...

-On va discuter encore un peu Carson, si vous pouviez nous laisser un peu de temps... Coupa John.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-McKay, on va dans mes quartiers...

-Pas question ! S'exclama le scientifique.

-... ou dans les vôtres, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance... mais il faut qu'on en discute et en privé... Continua Sheppard en le regardant plutôt durement.

Carson avait suivi l'échange et avait perdu son sourire. Apparemment, ça ne se passait pas si bien que ça entre les deux hommes. Mais il était d'accord avec le militaire, ils devaient parler. Et l'infirmerie n'était pas forcément le meilleur endroit pour ça.

Allait-il lui proposer la seringue hypodermique au cas où ?

Quoi que, en sachant maintenant que Rodney attendait un enfant, il se dit que ce n'était plus vraiment indiqué...

Rodney avait fini par se calmer un peu et même s'il était encore furax contre Sheppard, il admettait (mais difficilement, trèèèèès difficilement) qu'ils devaient peut-être en parler. Et il prit soudain conscience qu'ils avaient hurlé des phrases plutôt intimes dans un lieu ouvert à tous...

Rougissant, il dédaigna la main tendue et sortit le plus dignement qu'il put, en levant le menton assez haut et en faisant une moue qui fit soupirer John qui leva les yeux au plafond.

Même s'il en avait l'habitude, l'attitude de Rodney était parfois à la limite du supportable...

oOoOo

-Zut, je pensais que ça se passerait mieux que ça... Marmonna le doc en les regardant partir.

-Qu'est-ce qui aurait dû mieux se passer ? Demanda une voix dans son dos.

Carson sursauta légèrement et regarda l'infirmière qui l'avait aidé à remettre Rodney sur la table, juste après sa "perte de connaissance".

-Oh rien... enfin, rien d'important...

Il mentait. Il avait horreur de ça, mais franchement, il ne se voyait pas annoncer à sa collègue que le chef scientifique de la cité attendait un heureux évènement !

Même si pour l'homme, ce n'avait pas l'air si heureux que ça...

Et puis de toute façon, il était tenu de garder le secret médical de ses patients. Même avec le reste du corps médical...

-Au fait, j'ai remarqué que nous allions bientôt manquer de certains médicaments...

Beckett se leva et la suivit en silence. Pourtant, cette nouvelle lui avait mis du baume au cœur à lui...

oOoOo

Les deux hommes marchaient plutôt rapidement et se trouvèrent très vite devant la porte des quartiers du militaire. Sans y penser, John passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et dès que la porte coulissa, Rodney s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans même attendre une quelconque permission. John, surpris, en fit autant et attendit que la porte soit refermée avant de faire un pas.

-Vous pensez peut-être vouloir me dicter ma conduite, mais je vous préviens tout d'suite que c'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! Attaqua Rodney en se retournant vers lui.

Le vouvoiement était revenu naturellement, comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé entre eux. A moins que ce ne soit qu'une façon pour Rodney de se protéger. John l'avait bien remarqué et il répondit sur le même ton. Il était impensable pour lui de se laisser faire.

-Mais je vous en prie, entrez donc ! Lança t-il alors d'un ton ironique en le regardant.

-Oh arrêtez vos salamalèques ! Je sais pertinemment ce que vous pensez et je vous préviens, ça ne marchera pas avec moi ! S'énerva McKay.

-Ah bon ? Et que croyez-vous que je pense ?

-Vous voudriez que je garde ce... cette... chose pour que vous vous pavaniez comme un paon en clamant haut et fort que vous avez réussi à vous taper le mec le plus intelligent de la cité ! Cria Rodney en pointant un index vengeur sur le torse du militaire.

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est ce que je pense ? Et bien je vais vous apprendre une chose, monsieur le soi-disant plus intelligent de la cité, non, je ne me vanterais sûrement pas d'avoir couché avec vous et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que malgré ce que vous pensez, j'aime mon travail et je ne tiens pas à être renvoyé de l'armée pour avoir commis cette idiotie ! Mais regardez-vous ! Vous vous croyez attirant ?

-Et bah oui ! Pourquoi, vous êtes jaloux ? Ricana Rodney.

-Vous êtes si suffisant, si narcissique, si infatué de vous-même que vous en êtes risible ! Lâcha John sous le coup de la colère.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un... vous n'êtes qu'un... qu'un imbécile ! S'écria alors Rodney en le giflant.

Surpris par cette réaction, John porta une main sur sa joue. Rodney, comme prit d'une rage subite leva la main pour recommencer mais elle fut intercepter juste à temps.

-C'est tout ce que vous êtes capable de faire ? Lâcha John froidement.

-Vous allez voir ce dont je suis capable... Grogna McKay.

Et le militaire se retrouva brusquement plaqué contre le mur avec un scientifique furieux collé contre lui. Presque aussitôt, il sentit une bouche vorace s'emparer de la sienne et une langue força le barrage de ses dents.

-Fous n'p'aurez bas coppe fa... Baragouina John contre la bouche de son agresseur.

Mais Rodney était pris d'une frénésie aussi soudaine qu'inexplicable et l'énervement qu'il avait ressenti contre John s'était rapidement mué en excitation. Sans répondre, il posa sa main droite sur l'entrejambe de John qui couina et essaya de s'esquiver. Mais la poigne de Rodney était étonnement vigoureuse et le mouvement rapide qu'il sentit sur son sexe l'échauffa lui aussi. Il n'était pas en manque pourtant, ils avaient fait l'amour peu de temps auparavant, mais la main qui le massait presque brutalement vint à bout de sa résistance. L'homme était si faible devant la chair...

oOoOo

Pourquoi ?

Mais pourquoi s'était-il jeté sur lui ?

Rodney n'en savait trop rien et de toute façon, ça lui importait peu. Ce qu'il sentait sous sa main était juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour atténuer ce désir et cette envie qui l'avait pris si soudainement, qu'il se demandait comment le militaire ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il bandait comme un malade alors qu'ils se jetaient des méchancetés au visage. Alors tout en restant le plus possible collé au torse de John, il détacha rapidement le pantalon et sa main s'empara du membre qui se dressa rapidement à son contact. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'engueulaient mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait le besoin de sentir en lui cette colonne de chair si chaude et si ferme alors qu'ils s'insultaient. Il continua son massage particulier, passant doucement le pouce sur le bout suintant afin d'étaler la substance sur toute la longueur.

-McKay... Réussit à dire John en tournant la tête.

-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre...

Pour être sûr d'être obéit, Rodney posa son autre main sur la joue de John et enfonça à nouveau sa langue dans la bouche de John qui ne put faire autrement que de l'accepter. Ils s'embrassèrent furieusement pendant de longues secondes avant de se séparer, la respiration haletante. Ils se regardèrent ensuite, la bouche entrouverte et John changea soudain de position, le plaquant à son tour sur le mur.

-Aïe !

-Chochotte...

-Quoi ? S'exclama Rodney, tu vas voir si je suis une choch...

-Retourne-toi... Le coupa John d'un ton sec.

Détestant plus que tout le fait de recevoir des ordres, McKay le regarda comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte qui n'attendait que son pied pour disparaitre de la surface de la planète. John, ne se démontant pas pour autant, lui saisit vivement le bras gauche, le tira vers lui puis le força à se mettre face contre le mur.

-Arrête ! Gronda Rodney.

-T'as commencé... tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même... Répliqua John à son oreille.

Puis, comme pour le punir d'avoir osé se révolter, il lui mordit le lobe.

-Aaaahhh ! Espèce de sauvage ! Lâche-moi !

-Non... pas envie... Ronronna le militaire en léchant presque sensuellement le petit bout de chair martyrisé.

-T'es qu'un taré ! Lâche- moi !

-Tu t'répète, monsieur le plus intelligent de la cité ! Se moqua John en se plaquant alors contre lui.

Rodney essaya vainement de se soustraire au corps musclé qui lui laissait tout juste la place pour respirer. Puis il sentit un bras passer en travers de son abdomen qui le tira un peu en arrière, l'obligeant à se cambrer et mettre les mains à plat sur le mur s'il ne voulait pas glisser et s'étaler lamentablement.

Ce qui l'humilierait encore plus que la situation actuelle...

John, le voyant dans une position qui lui plaisait, glissa son genou entre ceux de Rodney et l'obligea à reculer ses pieds puis à les écarter.

Rodney enleva sa main droite du mur pour essayer de le repousser mais elle se retrouva pratiquement immédiatement plaquée au-dessus de sa tête. Très vite rejoint par sa copine la main gauche.

-Bouge pas...

-C'est pas drôle ! Lâche-moi !

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'être drôle... par contre, tu m'excites beaucoup en gigotant de cette façon... Murmura John langoureusement.

Rodney renifla bruyamment et se renfrogna. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il le sentait parfaitement. A vrai dire, il ne se savait pas masochiste mais il appréciait presque d'être dominé...

Bon, il avait déjà été dominé par John. En fait, il avait été le dominé à chaque fois et ça avait été loin d'être désagréable. Sauf peut-être la première fois ou John ne l'avait pas préparé à sa venue. D'ailleurs, il avait intérêt à faire gaffe maintenant...

Mais pourquoi pensait-il à ça ?

Il était entrain de se faire sauvagement agressé et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il pensait au fait qu'il fallait que John le prépare suffisamment pour éviter de souffrir et ressentir le plus de plaisir possible ?

Il n'était vraiment pas net !

Les hormones... C'était la faute de ces putains d'hormones !

-Que... quoi ? Bafouilla t-il en baissant les yeux.

Il voyait une main, qui ne lui appartenait pas étant donné que les siennes étaient toujours maintenues fermement, tenter de détacher le bouton de son pantalon. Et elles y arrivèrent plutôt facilement. A croire que le militaire s'était entrainé à se déboutonner d'une seule main...

Il se tortilla, recula, joua des épaules et balança sa tête à droite et à gauche puis en arrière avant d'arrêter quand il entendit John gémir, son front posé tout contre son dos.

-Si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais...

La voix était comme triste et tendre à la fois et Rodney se sentit désemparé face à ça. Il pouvait lutter, verbalement bien sûr, contre des méchants mais il se savait impuissant face à la douceur et la tendresse. Pas que lui-même soi tendre ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant, en fait il était même très loin d'être une personne qui aimait ça, mais depuis que sa "condition" avait changé, il sentait qu'il était plus sensible. Ça le foutait en rogne mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça. Encore ces saloperies d'hormones...

Il aimait sentir la paume d'une main passer sur son ventre et le caresser lentement, faire des ronds apaisants et les doigts qui pressaient doucement la peau sous son nombril le faisait frémir...

Minute... Mais... y'avait vraiment une main qui faisait tout ça sur lui !

Une main pleine de doigts !

Des doigts qui passaient sous la ceinture de son pantalon, qui tenait à peine, et qui glissaient inexorablement vers sa...

-Stop !

-Tu ne veux pas vraiment que je m'arrête en si bon chemin, si ?

-Nooonnn... Gémit Rodney lamentablement après que les doigts se soient emparés de lui.

John bougea sa main lentement, la montant et la descendant, faisant coulisser la peau de bas en haut, recouvrant le gland sensible et humide puis le découvrant de nouveau...

Il le masturba comme ça pendant de longues et interminables secondes avant d'arrêter. Mais avant même que Rodney ne fasse entendre sa frustration, il baissa le pantalon et le sous-vêtement en même temps et le força à se pencher vers l'avant. Une main passa lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de filer toujours plus bas, jusqu'à son entrée. Rodney lâcha un "Oooohhh" langoureux et bascula la tête en arrière alors qu'un doigt s'introduisait en lui...

Ce fut involontaire, ça le fit gémir de honte mais il ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer, d'écarter encore plus les jambes et de pousser ses fesses en arrière, essayant de cette façon d'enfoncer ce doigt le plus loin possible en lui parce qu'il était tellement excité qu'il ne voulait finalement pas de préliminaires.

-Vas-y... Murmura t-il.

Il espérait que John ne l'ai pas entendu supplier, mais en même temps, il espérait le contraire. Rodney était mortifié mais il avait terriblement envie de sentir autre chose en lui.

Presque aussitôt après avoir murmuré, il ressentit un vide. John s'était écarté.

-Viens... Entendit-il alors.

Le scientifique se redressa et fit face au militaire qui lui tendait la main. Il se débarrassa tant bien que mal de ses vêtements et la prit machinalement puis se laissa entrainer vers le fond de la pièce, vers le lit.

-Je te veux mais je veux aussi que ça soit confortable. Pas qu'une table ou qu'un mur me dérangent mais je pense qu'on sera bien mieux sur un matelas...

Décidant que de toute façon, son corps n'écoutait pas ce que ça tête pensait, Rodney abdiqua. Mais comme il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour quelqu'un de facile, ce qui était assez risible quand il repensait à la façon dont il s'était conduit un peu plus tôt, il s'assit de lui-même sur le lit.

John sourit en le voyant faire. Tout en s'approchant doucement, il termina de se déboutonner et laissa tomber son pantalon. Son boxer tendu sur son membre gonflé fit presque haleter Rodney quand il se rendit compte que l'érection de John n'avait pas faibli d'un iota depuis qu'il l'avait eue sous sa main. Il avait bien raison de penser qu'il était fort et là, il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Vraiment sous les yeux...

John s'était rapproché et le poussa doucement mais fermement à s'allonger.

-Les autres fois je n'étais pas vraiment maitre de moi, mais tu vas voir comment je m'y prends quand j'ai le contrôle de la situation...

-Parce qu'avant tu ne l'avais pas ?

-Non... enfin pas tant que ça... cette douce odeur sucrée que tu dégageais m'excitait et me faisait te faire des choses que je ne t'aurais jamais faites en temps normal. Je me sentais comme un drogué en manque... mais là, bizarrement il n'y a plus cette odeur...

Surprit, Rodney leva la tête, ferma les yeux et inspira fort.

-C'est vrai... je ne sens rien... ça veut dire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... peut-être que maintenant que tu as réussi à avoir ce que tu voulais, tu ne ressens plus le besoin de forcer les choses ? Lui répondit John doucement.

-Ce que je voulais ? S'étonna Rodney, mais qu'est-ce que...

-Le bébé...

-Mais j'en voulais pas ! S'exclama McKay en se redressant brusquement, il n'était pas question que je couche avec toi pour que tu me fasses un gosse !

-Tu ne le voulais peut-être pas mais ton corps en avait décidé autrement, lui !

-Alors maintenant que je suis engrossé, ce ne sont plus les phéromones que je dégageais avant qui vont t'attirer mais tout simplement moi, parce qu'à cause de ses fichues hormones j'ai envie de toi ! Ah bah il manquait plus que ça... Gémit Rodney en se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

-Et ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça... Murmura John à son oreille. Tu as envie de moi et j'ai envie de toi. On va se donner le plaisir qu'on recherche, il n'y a aucun mal à se faire du bien, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Du... plaisir ? Bafouilla Rodney.

-Oui... du plaisir... je vais te faire jouir mais là, ce sera moi et pas parce que tu me l'auras suggéré mais parce que je le veux autant que toi...

McKay déglutit bruyamment en levant la tête et lâcha un petit couinement quand il vit que John baissait son boxer.

-Oh mon dieu...

-Tu peux m'appeler John, ne soyons pas si formel entre nous...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

J'espère que même si on a un temps pourrave de chez pourri, vous passerez un bon lundi !

A la prochaine

bizzz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	15. Chapter 15

Comme il fait beau, je m'attarde pas, alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, moi, je retourne au jardin !

Mais place aux Rars avant tout :

Merci **Nesshrya** ! bah non, Rodney ne peut pas se débarrasser du bébé car il l'a mis au monde dans le 1er chapitre ! Merci d'aimer, ou plutôt d'adorer et bonne lecture !

J'ai une lectrice dont les reviews assez space me font marrer à chaque fois qui a trouvé le pourquoi du comment ! En fait, John et Rodney ont le gêne des Bonobos, et pas celui des anciens ! Vous pensez que c'est pour cette raison qu'ils font golo-golo dans la case pratiquement à chaque fois qu'ils se voient ?  
A méditer...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**OoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 15**

Elisabeth était retournée dans son bureau. Dans sa tête repassait encore et encore les gémissements des deux hommes quand ils étaient dans l'armurerie. Sur le coup, elle avait réussi à leur parler sans que sa voix trahisse sa gêne, mais ensuite ? Comment vivre cette situation au quotidien ?

Elle se doutait que des histoires d'amour allaient survenir au sein de la cité. Mais là, il s'agissait de deux hommes. Et pas n'importe lesquels, le chef militaire de la cité et le responsable des scientifiques !

Deux hommes dont le comportement se devait d'être exemplaire. Ce qui n'avait pas vraiment été le cas...

-Docteur Weir ? Vous allez bien ?

La dirigeante releva vivement la tête et regarda l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

-Oui... Répondit-elle machinalement à Chuck.

Le technicien de la porte allait rajouter quelque chose mais Elisabeth ne lui en laissa pas le temps et entra dans son bureau puis s'assit. Elle posa ses coudes sur son bureau puis sa tête sur ses mains jointes.

-McKay... dans quoi vous êtes-vous encore fourré... Murmura t-elle.

oOoOo

Rodney était bien. John avait raison, un matelas était nettement plus confortable qu'un mur, ou même une table. Et il en savait quelque chose. Un subit accès de fatigue le prit en traitre et il ne put retenir un bâillement, mais John, tout occupé qu'il était à retirer son boxer ne s'en rendit pas compte. Le scientifique s'allongea et poussa ensuite un soupir de plaisir qui lui par contre, ne passa pas inaperçu. John le regarda alors en souriant et se demanda comment il avait pu accepter si vite le fait qu'il était attiré par lui. Quand on disait que les contraires s'attiraient, ce n'était pas faux, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. En fait, les petits pics qu'ils se lançaient sans arrêt devaient être ce qui avait fini par déclencher tout ça. Et si la machine n'avait pas participé en donnant un petit "coup de pouce" à cet attirance, il était presque sûr que ça n'aurait pas manqué d'arriver un jour. Nu comme le jour de sa naissance, il se redressa, fier de sa nudité et son regard s'attarda sur l'homme alanguit qui l'attendait, allongé sur le lit. Le scientifique avait un peu d'embonpoint, n'était pas vraiment musclé, avait un sale caractère et était légèrement narcissique mais tous ces petits défauts l'attiraient. Son charme, sa gentillesse, son courage qui ressortait quand il le fallait faisait que Rodney l'Insupportable se transformait en Rodney l'Invincible. Enfin presque, fallait pas exagérer non plus...

-Mummm...

Le gémissement discret fit sourire John qui s'allongea à son tour. Il laissa sa main gauche se balader sur l'abdomen du scientifique et soudain, son sourire s'élargir encore. Un bébé était là, grandissant bien au chaud. Son bébé... Un soupir de plaisir passa ses lèvres. Il était heureux, si heureux...

Puis un autre bruit le fit froncer les sourcils et il se redressa sur un coude.

-Rodney... Chuchota t-il.

Un ronflement jaillit alors de la bouche légèrement entrouverte et se termina en petit sifflement.

-Rodney ? Répéta John, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Mais les yeux clos de son amant ne voulait dire qu'une chose, il s'était endormi. Il regarda alors son bas ventre qui était toujours parfaitement réveillé. Il n'allait quand même pas se satisfaire tout seul ? Si ?

-Et zut... Marmonna t-il.

En même temps, il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il avait le droit d'être fatigué. Ils étaient sortis en mission, ils avaient eu une activité physique supplémentaire dans l'armurerie, activité qui avait été plus que satisfaisante et ensuite, ils avaient appris que Rodney attendait un enfant et donc, qu'ils allaient être parents.

Ça faisait quand même beaucoup pour une seule journée...

Du coup, son érection retomba comme un soufflé trop cuit et il s'assit sur le lit. Ils étaient dans ses quartiers mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas prévus pour accueillir deux personnes. Son lit n'était pas assez large pour qu'ils y dorment côte à côte et pourtant, il aurait bien fait une petite sieste. Juste à ce moment là, Rodney se mit sur le bord du lit, sur le côté, comme si lui non plus ne voulait pas rester seul. John en profita alors pour se rallonger et remonter les couvertures sur eux puis il se cala bien confortablement dans son dos, passa une main sur son ventre et à peine quelques minutes après, il s'endormit lui aussi...

oOoOo

Il ouvrit un peu les yeux, se sentant encore fatigué. Un sentiment de sécurité l'envahit alors qu'il sentait un  
souffle chaud dans son cou. Un poids pesait sur son côté mais sans pour autant le gêner alors il bougea un

peu histoire d'être encore plus à l'aise. Le poids, qui s'avéra être un bras muni d'une main passa langoureusement sur son ventre et le caressa doucement. Le mouvement doux le fit presque ronronner de plaisir mais il se retint à temps. Un McKay ne ronronnait pas, quelles que soient les circonstances. Une crampe dans le bras le saisit soudainement alors, sans prendre plus de précaution que ça, il s'étira et joua des fesses pour pousser un peu l'importun qui avait élu domicile dans son dos. Un "boum" retentit dans la pièce.

-Mais ça va pas ? Grogna une voix rauque, pleine de sommeil.

-Tu prends toute la place... Ronchonna Rodney.

John se releva en se grattant la fesse droite et bailla ostensiblement en s'étirant. Rodney, qui s'était étalé sur le dos ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt. Même s'il le connaissait très intimement, se retrouver avec la preuve de la masculinité de son amant juste devant lui le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise.

-T'en a pas marre de te balader à poil ?

-T'en a pas marre de me pousser par terre ? C'est quand même la deuxième fois que tu m'fais l'coup !

-Et alors... j'vois pas où est l'problème... Grogna Rodney en se cachant la tête sous le drap.

John soupira et s'étira encore une fois avant de se gratter l'autre fesse. Une envie pressante se fit sentir et c'est en trainant un peu les jambes qu'il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau afin de la satisfaire. Tout en se soulageant, il ferma les yeux et repensa à ce qui les avait amenés dans ses quartiers et ce qu'ils avaient failli y faire si Rodney ne s'était pas endormi. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils n'aient pas été plus loin. La discussion qu'ils devaient avoir n'allait pas être facile mais l'avenir du petit être qu'ils avaient conçu en dépendait. Après s'être lavé les mains, il retourna près de son lit et s'assit dessus.

-Rodney, il faut qu'on parle...

-De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

-Tu sais bien... Souffla John.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire de plus que tout à l'heure, je vais m'en débarrasser, point final !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? S'exclama Rodney en se redressant brutalement. Mais tout simplement parce que je suis un homme ! Je ne suis pas fait pour porter un enfant et de toute façon, je n'aime pas les mômes, je croyais que c'était évident pour toi !

-Pas à ce point... Murmura John blessé.

-Si tu veux vraiment un gosse, je suis sûr qu'il y aura des tas de volontaires parmi les femmes de la cité !

-J'en ai déjà un... Répliqua John en tendant la main vers le ventre de Rodney.

-Quoi ? Mais t'as pas compris ma parole ! JE – N'EN – VEUX – PAS ! Respecte mon choix s'il te plait !

-Et le mien ? Je veux ce bébé et même si ça veut dire qu'il faut que je quitte l'armée, je le ferais !

-Ah oui ? C'est pas toi qui m'as crié au visage tout à l'heure que tu aimais tellement ton boulot que tu ne voulais pas être renvoyé à cause de notre relation ? Tu as même dit que tu ne me trouvais pas attirant... Rajouta Rodney d'un air triste.

-J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère... tu crois vraiment qu'une odeur, aussi délicate et aphrodisiaque soit-elle suffirait à me donner l'envie de faire l'amour avec toi ?

-J'en sais rien... Marmonna Rodney en faisant la grimace.

-Je pense plutôt que je devais déjà avoir des sentiments pour toi, sinon je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu aller aussi loin et aussi rapidement si je n'avais rien ressenti d'autre que de l'amitié... Avoua alors John.

-Tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? Demanda Rodney d'une petite voix.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le capitaine Kirk de la cité d'Atlantis l'aimait ? Lui ?

-Tu es enceinte...

-Les femmes sont enceintes et je suis pas une femme ! S'indigna Rodney.

-Tu ne dégages plus d'odeur et j'avais quand même envie de toi alors je pense que oui, je t'aime...

-Kwoua ? S'exclama Rodney.

-... un peu... Continua John en rougissant.

-Ah... un peu... hem... n'empêche que je dois parler à Carson !

-Encore ? Mais je croyais que t'avais changé d'avis !

-Non, toi tu as cru que j'avais changé d'avis ! C'est pas parce que tu m'as sorti les violons que ça va changer quelque chose !

Aussitôt après avoir fini sa phrase, Rodney se leva et enfila ses vêtements qu'il trouva éparpillés dans la chambre. Il ne regarda pas une fois John qui en fit autant de son côté. Une fois rhabillés, ils se firent face et sans ouvrir la bouche, ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la porte. John l'ouvrit et ils sortirent...

oOoOo

Beckett chantonnait en rangeant l'armoire à médicaments. Il aurait très bien pu laisser cette tâche à un autre

membre du personnel mais ça lui permettait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, un homme de la cité attendait un enfant. Il était vraiment content que ça arrive. Pas que ce soit un homme qui le porte, mais qu'un bébé voit le jour sur la cité était un évènement qu'il n'aurait pas cru voir un jour. Une question demeurait cependant, comment allait-il faire pour présenter la chose dans son rapport sans qu'une armée de scientifiques plus ou moins qualifiés, et dans ce cas personne ne l'était, ne pointe le bout de son nez, avide de mettre la main sur cette "anomalie" de la nature ?

Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Elisabeth. Il y avait fort à parier qu'elle aussi, devait se demander comment écrire ça avant de l'envoyer au SGS.

-Carson !

Prit dans ses pensées, le doc sursauta en entendant crier.

-Je suis là ! J'arrive ! Répondit-il en fermant l'armoire à clef.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et soupira discrètement en voyant qui était devant lui.

-Rodney, John, qu'est-ce qu'il vous amène ?

-Pas ici ! Y'aurait pas un endroit où personne ne peut nous entendre parler ? Lui demanda rapidement Rodney.

-Si... venez...

Les deux hommes le suivirent dans une petite pièce où ils rentrèrent tout juste.

-Y'a pas un endroit plus grand ? On dirait un placard... Ronchonna McKay.

-C'est parce que c'en est un. C'est une infirmerie et normalement, on n'a pas besoin de se cacher ici !

-Ouais... bon... je suis venu pour que vous enleviez cette chose qu'est à l'intérieur de moi.

-Mais...

-Tais toi, t'as rien à dire ! Gronda Rodney en regardant John qui ne put finir sa phrase.

-Vous ne voulez pas le garder ? S'étonna Carson.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Vous allez faire en sorte que je redevienne comme avant !

-Il faut que je vous examine d'abord...

-Alors faites le !

Carson ouvrit la porte, ils sortirent tous les trois et Rodney s'installa de lui-même sur la table.

-Allez-y maintenant. Plus vite ça s'ra fait et plus vite je s'rais tranquille !

John n'avait rien dit pendant cet échange. Il venait de prendre conscience que Rodney n'avait pas demandé ce qu'il lui arrivait et qu'il n'avait pas été maitre de ses actes quand il l'avait pratiquement obligé à coucher avec lui. En fait, si quelqu'un était à blâmer, c'étaient les Anciens. Mais pour l'instant, il devait penser au scientifique, à ce qu'il devrait supporter par la suite et il se dit qu'en le forçant à garder l'enfant, il était très égoïste. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait subir les réflexions par forcément gentilles de certains membres du personnel. Même si Rodney était apprécié, il n'en restait pas moins que son comportement n'était pas toujours des plus délicats. Et que dire de lui ? Qu'est-ce que les autres militaires allaient penser de leur chef ?

Un homme qui n'avait pas su brider ses instincts et qui avait eu des relations sexuelles avec un autre !

Rodney n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort finalement. Le petit bruit feutré du scanner le tira de ses réflexions et il regarda Rodney se rasseoir sur la table en se triturant les mains.

-Alors ?

-Il faudrait que je vous examine...

-C'est pas c'que vous venez d'faire ?

-Si, mais pas avec la machine... il faudrait que je vous examine comme si... euh... comme si j'examinais une femme enceinte...

Rodney fronça les sourcils pendant quelques secondes, juste avant de rougir fortement.

-Vous voulez dire... comme ça ? Couina t-il.

-Oui... Lui répondit le doc.

-Toi, dehors ! S'exclama alors Rodney en regardant froidement John.

Le militaire avait parfaitement compris le genre d'examen qu'il allait subir alors il obéit promptement, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de voir ça...

oOoOo

Elisabeth se tenait la tête dans ses mains. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'elle était devant son

écran d'ordinateur, se demandant comment écrire ce qu'il se passait en ce moment sur Atlantis. Comment expliquer qu'une machine, inventée par les Anciens, venait de transformer le plus brillant des scientifiques en

éventuelle "future maman" ?

Et qu'allait dire le CSI ? Elle avait laissé un homme subir une transformation majeure sans rien dire !

Même si elle ne pouvait absolument pas prévoir ça, ils ne la louperaient pas. L'occasion serait trop belle pour eux de pouvoir la renvoyer et de mettre une personne bien plus malléable à la tête de l'expédition. Mais Elisabeth releva la tête. Il n'était pas question qu'elle les laisse faire !

oOoOo

Carson enfila des gants en latex devant un Rodney qui fronça les sourcils. Il était au courant de la façon dont une femme devait se faire examiner, mais lui, il n'était pas fait pareil, alors pourquoi mettait-il des gants ?

-Enlevez votre pantalon ainsi que votre sous-vêtement et allongez-vous.

-Hein ?

-La machine m'a fait voir plein de choses mais rien ne vaut un examen physique. Il faut donc que je...

-Vous allez... mettre... vos doigts... Bafouilla Rodney.

-Je pense qu'un seul suffira... Confirma Carson.

-Ohhh... c'est la déchéance complète... Chouina le scientifique en s'exécutant.

Avec une réticence visible, Rodney s'allongea en tirant fortement sur son tee-shirt afin de se cacher le plus possible. Rougissant, il regarda Carson tremper ses doigts dans une substance translucide et d'aspect huileux puis se tourner vers lui.

-Pliez vos jambes et écartez-les...

-Vous êtes vraiment obligé ?

-Vous êtes le premier cas de ce genre et je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre alors oui, il le faut. Maintenant, détendez-vous, je vais commencer...

McKay soupira et regarda le plafond. Il se sentait vulnérable, dépouillé de toute intimité et ce n'était pas très agréable. La main gauche du doc se posa sur son ventre et il sentit un doigt humide et froid se frayer un passage en lui. Il le sentait bouger mais bizarrement, et heureusement d'ailleurs, il ne ressentait aucun plaisir. Etre dans cette position était suffisamment humiliant sans en plus rajouter le fait d'avoir une érection. Quelques minutes après, un "clac" lui fit savoir que c'était terminé et il soupira de soulagement.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais après avoir vu le scanner... Marmonna Carson embêté en jetant les gants.

-Ah ? Et qu'avez-vous vu ? Ça va être possible de l'enlever ?

-L'embryon se développe dans votre abdomen dans une poche qui est reliée à votre rectum par une petite ouverture. Je pense que c'est grâce à ces modifications que vous avez pu être comment dire... fécondé...

-Donc vous allez pouvoir me l'enlever ! Insista Rodney.

-Quand avez-vous eu votre premier rapport ? Lui demanda alors le doc sans lui répondre.

-En quoi ça vous intéresse ? Grimaça le scientifique.

-Vous avez "étudié" la machine il y a une semaine, n'est-ce pas ? Et l'embryon qui se développe en vous est deux fois plus gros que ce qu'il devrait être...

-Ce qui veut dire ? Paniqua Rodney.

-Ça veut dire qu'avec les délais légaux de réflexions, ça ne sera plus possible de pratiquer l'avortement...

-Délais légaux ? Mais on est sur Atlantis ! Et puis c'est un cas de force majeure, non ?

-Vous êtes en parfaite santé et il n'y a aucune contre-indication à votre état.

-Aucune contre-indication ? Mais je suis un homme ! C'est pas une contre-indication, ça ?

-Non, pas dans votre cas étant donné que vous avez été comment dire... modifié. De plus, la déontologie m'empêchera de passer outre, alors soit vous rentrez sur Terre pour le faire et je peux vous aider en vous donnant le nom de quelques collègues, soit vous restez ici et vous menez votre grossesse à terme.

-Sur Terre ? Mais on va me traiter comme un phénomène de foire ! S'exclama Rodney hystérique.

-Désolé Rodney mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Ce qu'il y a de bien par contre, c'est que je suis pratiquement sûr que vous accoucherez d'ici quatre mois, cinq au grand maximum...

Il y eut un blanc puis le scientifique sauta de la table, visiblement hors de lui.

-Sheppard ! SHEPPARD ! Hurla t-il.

-Je suis là, pas la peine d'hur... Commença le militaire en s'avançant vers lui.

-Tout ça c'est ta faute ! A cause de toi je vais être la risée de la cité ! JE TE HAIS ! Vociféra Rodney en le prenant par le col.

-Doc... ? Couina John en regardant Beckett d'un air désespéré.

-T'auras intérêt à être là à chaque fois que j'aurais besoin de quelque chose. A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, tu répondras présent. Et si c'est pas le cas, tu peux être sûr que tu le regretteras parce que je jure de faire du reste de ta vie un véritable enfer... Continua Rodney d'une voix mortellement calme.

-Carson ? Qu'est-ce que...

-Je crois qu'il a décidé de le garder finalement ! Chantonna Carson en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

A la semaine prochaine !

Bizzz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	16. Chapter 16

Merci **Nesshrya** : ça aurait été dommage que tu loupes le chapitre précédent, mais comme finalement, ça n'a pas été le cas, c'est tout bon ! Dis moi, en faisant une recherche sur le site, j'ai trouvé une personne enregistrée qui porte ton pseudo, à moins que ce ne soit toi ? Si c'est ça, ça serait drôlement plus facile pour moi de te répondre ! Alors ? C'est toi ou pas ?

Merci **Tiine** ! Je suis contente de "retrouver" une lectrice ! Alors comme ça tu trouves ma fic "un peu décalée" ? Je crois qu'en effet, on peu dire ça ! lol ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras jusu'au bout ! En attendant, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et merci encore, et pour info, je publie tous les lundis !

J'ai eu des nouvelles de **Zaz0uill3** qui m'a dit ce qu'il en était. En fait, elle n'aime pas trop laisser des reviews telles que "c'est bien" ou "vive la suite", elle trouve ça pas terrible. Enfin bref, elle s'est excusée et du coup, j'en ai fait autant. Voilà, les choses sont claires, passons à la suite de cette fic !

* * *

J'en profite pour en remettre une couche :  
J'ai un petit message dédié à toutes les personnes qui passent par là, intentionnellement ou non :

**CESSEZ** de mettre ma fic dans la liste de vos favoris sans laisser au moins un petit note qui montre votre passage ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est déprimant de recevoir un mail qui vous le fait savoir alors que vous n'avez aucune nouvelle de ce lecteur-lectrice.  
Merci de prendre en compte cette petite note.

* * *

Maintenant, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une excellente lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 16**

_Quelques semaines et des brouettes plus tard..._

-J'ai faim...

-Tu viens de sortir de table, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-Je me fou complètement de ce qui est raisonnable ou pas, j'ai faim !

-Tu veux vraiment ressembler à une montgolfière ? Lança alors John.

-Une montgolfière ? Répéta Rodney en s'arrêtant net de marcher.

-Oui une montgolfière, tu sais, le truc rond et gonflé !

La comparaison d'un truc rond et gonflé avec lui déplut fortement au scientifique qui baissa rapidement les yeux sur son ventre. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il avait appris la nouvelle et par chance, même si Carson lui avait dit que le bébé se développait plus vite que la normale, il ne montrait aucun signe extérieur de sa condition. Personne à part Carson, John et Elisabeth n'était au courant. Officiellement bien sûr parce que Ronon et Teyla l'avait appris d'une façon plutôt insolite et pas du tout voulue par les concernés.

D'ailleurs, ça c'était fait lors d'une mission et à chaque fois que John y pensait, il avait encore les oreilles qui bourdonnaient des cris de Rodney...

_Flash back... _

Ce matin là, la mission devait être facile. Ce n'était qu'une reconnaissance des lieux afin d'en faire une éventuelle base de repli. Teyla et Ronon connaissaient le peuple qui vivait sur cette planète mais ils n'avaient pas eu à faire avec eux de la même façon. Teyla s'y était rendue afin de faire des échanges commerciaux et Ronon parce qu'il y avait été déposé par les Wraiths, du temps où il était coureur.

Mais la visite du village ne faisait pas partie de leurs préoccupations et ils prirent donc une direction différente. Le coin était magnifique, un pré vert, des arbres immenses qui formaient comme une barrière et au loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir une montagne couverte de brume.

-C'est superbe ! S'extasia John.

-Ouais... si on aime la verdure... Ronchonna Rodney.

-Vous n'appréciez pas la nature on dirait !

Un éternuement non retenu fut la réponse que McKay donna involontairement à Teyla.

-Ba vraiben...

Une main devant son nez, le scientifique farfouilla ses poches de l'autre et finit par se redresser.

-Guelgin à un bouchoir ? J'ai oublié d'en brendre... Rajouta t-il embarrassé.

Le scientifique détestait se montrer vulnérable mais il connaissait ses équipiers et savait qu'ils resteraient discrets. John sortit un paquet de mouchoirs et lui tendit avec une moue interrogatrice. McKay le regarda en grimaçant, se mit de côté et se moucha avant de le regarder à nouveau.

-Quoi ?

-Ça va ?

-Bien sûr que ça va ! C'est pas parce que j'ai éternué que c'est la fin du monde !

-Vous êtes sûr ? Insista John que la réplique avait fait tiquer.

Il était bien connu de tous et de toutes que le responsable des scientifiques de la cité était capable de hurler à la mort pour une simple écharde dans le doigt et là, il se comportait d'une manière qui n'était pas du tout habituelle pour lui. Même les Wraiths devaient se demander ce qu'il se passait dans la galaxie de Pégase pour qu'il ait dit ça...

-Vous allez pas commencer à me prendre la tête ! Si vous n'êtes pas capable de me laisser vivre sans me materner, je sens que ça va pas aller entre nous !

-Mais...

Rodney avait complètement oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il était irrationnel mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il fallait que ça sorte. Même si Sheppard s'inquiétait pour les membres de son équipe, et ça avait toujours été comme ça, Rodney avait du mal à le supporter aujourd'hui. Il se dit que c'était à cause de sa condition et grimaça à cette pensée.

Les deux Pégasiens les regardaient sans rien dire. Ronon avait soupiré en croisant les bras et Teyla attendait patiemment que les deux hommes se rendent compte qu'ils étaient là, eux aussi.

-Ecoute, je suis pas malade, je suis juste transformé provisoirement en mère porteuse alors tu vas me lâcher les baskets ! S'exclama Rodney en le tutoyant soudainement.

John le regarda d'un air effaré en penchant la tête du côté des deux autres.

-Quoi encore ? Râla le scientifique.

-On n'est pas tout seul... Marmonna John.

-Une mère porteuse ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda soudain Teyla, très intéressée.

McKay tourna la tête et blanchit aussitôt. Il venait de crier ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas dévoiler. Là, c'était vraiment la fin du monde. Ronon ne dit rien mais n'en demeura pas moins intéressé par la réponse.

-C'est euh... Commença Rodney.

Puis il se tourna vers le militaire et croisa les bras.

-Je te laisse leur annoncer puisque t'es pas capable de fermer ta bouche !

-Je suis pas capable... mais tu t'fou d'moi ? C'est toi qui viens de leur dire que t'attendais un enfant ! Rétorqua John en le toisant.

-Vous... vous attendez un enfant ? S'exclama Teyla

Puis elle regarda le ventre de Rodney en fronçant les sourcils, l'air dubitatif.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Ronon.

Il ne connaissait pas tout de la nature des humains de la planète Terre, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais entendu parler du fait qu'un individu de sexe masculin pouvait porter un enfant.

-Tu pouvais pas garder ta sollicitude pour toi ? Il a fallu que môssieur se montre protecteur encore une fois ! Ça m'énerve ! Mais ça m'énerve !

-Justement, tu devrais te...

-Je devrais quoi ? JE DEVRAIS QUOI ? S'emporta McKay en devenant rouge.

John prit réellement peur en le voyant dans cet état. Il avait les oreilles quoi bourdonnaient de s'être fait crier dessus mais le scientifique devait vraiment se calmer.

-Tu devrais te calmer... ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans un état pareil... Teyla et Ronon garderont ça pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? Rajouta t-il en regardant les deux autres.

-Alors comme ça vous attendez réellement un enfant Rodney ? Lui demanda Teyla sans répondre à John.

-Oui et alors ? C'est cette foutue machine des anciens qui m'a transformé en... en...

Ce n'était pas possible pour lui de dire ça à haute voix. C'était trop humiliant...

-En femme ? Finit Ronon à sa place, sans aucune considération pour le pauvre scientifique qui fit la grimace en l'entendant.

-Pas en femme ! J'ai la possibilité de porter un gosse mais je suis et je reste un homme !

-Mais pour avoir un enfant il aurait fallu que... Commença l'Athosienne.

Elle finit pas sa phrase, réfléchissant à ce que ces informations plutôt intimes impliquaient puis regarda le militaire en fronçant les sourcils. Celui-ci se sentit rougir sous le regard et détourna vivement la tête et regarda McKay qui toussota pour cacher sa gêne. Par contre, Ronon fit rapidement le rapprochement entre ce qu'il avait vu dans l'armurerie et le comportement pour le moins étrange qu'ils avaient en ce moment.

-Sheppard...

-Humm ? fit le militaire en le regardant.

-C'est vous qui... ? Dit-il en penchant la tête vers McKay, essayant de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait sans toutefois le dire.

John ouvrit la bouche pour nier mais il se souvint de ce que l'homme lui avait dit le jour où il les avait surpris. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, ça ne servirait à rien et son silence parla pour lui.

-C'est quoi cette question ? Et pourquoi vous lui demandez ça ? S'inquiéta le scientifique.

-L'armurerie, le jour où Weir voulait vous parler, ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

Rodney fronça les sourcils puis devint blanc, ouvrit grand la bouche, devint tout rouge et porta une main à sa poitrine, semblant ne plus pouvoir respirer. John se rapprocha vivement et lui saisit le bras.

-Ça va ? Ça va ? Respire Rodney ! Respire ! S'écria t-il en le secouant un peu.

Le scientifique se dégagea d'un geste brusque en inspirant bruyamment et grimaça.

-Bien sûr que ça va ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu viens d'avouer que tu m'as fait un gosse et tu voudrais que ça n'aille pas ? Ironisa McKay.

-Alors c'est vous qui... Murmura Teyla en regardant John.

-Bon bah maintenant, c'est sûr qu'ils sont au courant... Marmonna le militaire.

-Vous ne le saviez pas ? Mais Ronon... Commença Rodney en regardant la jeune femme.

-Ronon nous a vus et il en a certainement tiré la conclusion qui s'impose mais Teyla ne savait rien. Enfin jusqu'à ce que tu parles un peu trop vite, comme à ton habitude... Continua John.

-Ronon nous a vus ? Couina le scientifique qui n'avait retenu que ça. Oh bon sang...

-C'est pour ça que vous m'aviez dit à la cantine que vous auriez préféré avoir vu un Wraith ? Je comprends maintenant... Dit alors l'Athosienne en regardant le Satédien.

-J'aurais aimé vous voir à ma place... Grogna Ronon.

-Je n'ai rien contre ce genre de relation mais non, je n'aurais certes pas voulu voir ça ! S'esclaffa Teyla.

-Ça vous fait rire ? Grinça Rodney en la regardant pouffer.

La jeune femme cessa aussitôt et s'expliqua.

-Je ne riais pas de vous Rodney et je ne le ferais pas, enfin pas pour quelque chose d'aussi important. Mais voyez-vous, je vous aime bien tous les deux et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous voir autrement que comme des amis. Que vous soyez proches comme seul un couple peut l'être ne me dérange pas, mais j'avoue que je n'aurais pas aimé du tout être à la place de Ronon ce jour là... mais vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez vous tenir la main, vous embrasser, ça ne me gêne pas !

-Se tenir la main ? D'où vous vient cette idée saugrenue ? Grimaça Rodney.

-On a fait pire que se tenir la main ou s'embrasser... Ajouta John.

-Bah vas-y ! Rajoute en une couche toi !

La réplique de Rodney laissa Teyla et Ronon dubitatifs mais depuis qu'ils vivaient avec les Terriens, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'entendre des phrases dont ils ne comprenaient pas toujours le sens alors ils laissèrent tomber parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus important aujourd'hui. Par contre, apprendre que Rodney attendait un enfant était de loin la nouvelle la plus sidérante qu'ils aient jamais entendue !

-Qui d'autre est au courant ? Demanda alors la jeune femme.

-Vous, Carson et Elisabeth êtes les seuls...

-Et je tiens à ce que ça reste comme ça ! Rajouta Rodney.

-Pas d'problème pour moi. Déclara Ronon.

-Ni moi ! Renchérit Teyla.

-Bon... puisque on est tous d'accord, on peut peut-être continuer ? Lança John.

Il regarda ses équipiers et sourit légèrement en direction de Rodney. Teyla trouva cette attention très touchante et sourit à son tour. Elle était persuadée que même si le scientifique pouvait se montrer exécrable par moment, ce qu'il lui était tombé dessus n'était pas banal et elle trouvait qu'il le prenait plutôt bien. Puis elle sourit franchement en pensant que bientôt, il y aurait un autre habitant sur Atlantis...

Ronon s'approcha du scientifique et le tapa délicatement sur l'épaule.

-Allez, on y va ! Et ne forcez pas trop surtout... Lui dit-il en souriant lui aussi.

-C'est pas vrai... vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ? Râla Rodney en faisant un pas.

Un rire s'éleva qui se termina très vite en toussotement fort peu discret.

-C'est ça... moquez-vous de moi... on voit que c'est pas vous qui avez mal au rein...

John stoppa net sa marche et se tourna vers lui.

-T'as mal ? On rentre ! S'exclama t-il alors.

-J'vous aide ? Proposa Ronon très sérieusement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à la fin ! S'énerva Rodney. Vous êtes pire que... que...

-Que quoi ?

-Que... que... groummppff... Rétorqua Rodney alors qu'il ne trouvait aucune comparaison.

-On rentre ! Répéta John en faisant demi-tour. De toute façon, on en saura assez sur cette planète en discutant avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? Continua t-il en s'adressant aux deux Pégasiens.

-Bien entendu John ! Acquiesça Teyla.

-Mwouai... Répondit Ronon à son tour.

Ceci dit, ils repartirent en direction de la porte, John en tête avec Ronon. Le militaire pensait à juste titre que s'il se trouvait trop près de Rodney, il ne manquerait pas de le surprotéger. Et s'il ne voulait pas trahir la confiance assez fragile que le scientifique avait en lui, il fallait mieux qu'il évite.

Ce qui ne dérangea pas Teyla qui se retrouva donc légèrement en arrière à ses côtés.

-Je suis ravie pour vous Rodney. Vous allez avoir un enfant, c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver !

-Ouais... j'en suis pas si sûr... en fait, j'angoisse un peu...

-Pour quelle raison ? John à l'air de vouloir prendre ses responsabilités envers vous, non ?

-Oui... pour l'instant il a l'air content, mais je redoute le moment où on se trouvera avec... avec... et c'est ça qui m'embête...

Il montra son ventre d'un mouvement tremblant de la main droite.

-... le jour où il sera là... comment on va faire ? Se lamenta Rodney, je suis pas prêt à ça ! Je n'ai jamais voulu un enfant et encore moins en porter un ! Je suis un homme !

-Tout se passera bien. Et de toute façon, Carson est le meilleur alors il saura quoi faire le moment venu. En attendant, ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça, ce n'est pas bon ni pour vous, ni pour le bébé !

-Vous voyez, ça commence...

-Quoi donc ?

-Il n'est pas encore là que je dois déjà changer ma façon de vivre... Se lamenta McKay.

Teyla laissa échapper un petit rire qui fit se retourner les deux hommes qui étaient devant. Elle leur fit un

petit signe pour leur faire comprendre que tout allait bien et même après avoir vu la grimace de dépit du scientifique, ils se détournèrent, rassurés. Ils savaient que Teyla s'en sortirait parfaitement toute seule...

Ils rentrèrent sans plus de problème sur la cité et Rodney fila de lui-même à l'infirmerie en se massant ostensiblement les reins. Elisabeth le regarda partir puis se tourna vers John, une interrogation dans le regard.

-Il a mal aux reins alors on est rentré...

-Déjà ?

-Vous connaissez Rodney...

Un soupir lui répondit. Oui, tout le monde le connaissait sur Atlantis mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils allaient tous faire connaissance avec un nouvel aspect de la personnalité du plus égocentrique et narcissique des scientifiques. Et ça n'allait pas être triste...

_Fin du flash back..._

Depuis cet épisode, Rodney surveillait, ou du moins essayait de faire attention à ce qu'il mangeait. Mais ce n'était pas franchement facile quand on était constamment tenté !

Et la réflexion de John le comparant à une montgolfière ne lui avait pas plu. Mais alors pas du tout...

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait tout le temps faim. La "chose" devait lui bouffer toutes les calories dont il avait besoin, c'était pour ça qu'il fallait qu'il mange plus souvent. C'était tout bonnement impensable qu'il en soit autrement !

Et puis il n'avait pas grossi. D'ailleurs, il se demandait si Carson ne s'était pas trompé en lui annonçant sa grossesse. Mis à part le fait qu'il avait un peu mal au dos, qu'il avait les jambes lourdes et qu'il se fatiguait un peu plus vite qu'auparavant lors des missions, il n'avait aucun des symptômes qu'il croyait qu'il allait avoir.

Mais ça ne le réjouit pas pour autant, il savait qu'il y avait fort peu de chance pour que le doc se soit trompé...

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre, c'était les envies qui le prenaient de plus en plus souvent. Pas des envies de concombre au chocolat ou de fraises avec du fromage, non** (1)**. Lui, c'était des envies de sexe. Il se réveillait pratiquement tous les matins avec une érection qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvie. Et si au début il se contentait de la faire retomber en prenant une douche, maintenant ça ne lui suffisait plus...

oOoOo

Un soir, quelques jours après cet épisode, la cité s'endormait. Mais dans une chambre, ça ne se passait pas si bien que ça. Rodney avait déjà pris deux douches dans la journée. Une le matin, comme tous les jours et une dans la soirée après avoir vu Sheppard s'entrainer avec Ronon. Voir le militaire en tenue décontractée, soufflant et en nage, avait suffi à le mettre dans tous ses états.

Il avait été obligé de se précipiter dans ces quartiers en espérant croiser personne, ce qui avait été le cas fort heureusement. Mais maintenant, ça faisait presque une demi-heure qu'il se demandait s'il allait craquer ou pas et plus il y pensait, plus ça devenait difficile pour lui de se retenir. A la fin, agacé, il se coucha en grognant, refusant finalement de se laisser aller à ses bas instincts. Mais son corps en avait décidé autrement...

Il finit par se mettre sur le dos et s'accrocha aux draps de ses deux mains en soupirant. Lui qui aimait se coucher sur le ventre n'était même plus capable de le faire. Ce n'était pas qu'il le gênait, c'était pire. Sa libido n'avait pas faiblit et son sexe dur comme le bois lui faisait mal quand il s'appuyait dessus. Sa main droite finit par se soulever et vint lentement se poser sur le côté de sa cuisse, glissa jusqu'à son aine et se figea un bref moment avant de continuer sa course pour enfin se poser sur son membre tendu.

Quand ses doigts frais le touchèrent, il poussa un gémissement de plaisir et se cambra légèrement. Puis, n'en pouvant plus, il s'empoigna et entama un va et vient en fermant les yeux. Il fit des mouvements lents afin de faire durer le plaisir et sa main gauche se mit de la partie en descendant jusqu'à la base de son sexe puis continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à sa destination. Il écarta un peu les jambes et son index caressa doucement son anus pendant quelques instants, mais il en voulait plus alors laissant de côté ses inhibitions, il le fit pénétrer lentement.

Ses mouvements de poignet se firent alors vifs et soutenus et sa respiration devint rapidement erratique. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, il abandonna. Sa masturbation était plaisante mais il n'approchait pas du point de non-retour, ce moment où il sentait l'orgasme monter petit à petit jusqu'à ce que la jouissance l'envahisse d'un bien être unique. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait le lui donner et il souffla de dépit.

Il se leva donc, se rhabilla avec fureur et sortit de ses quartiers. Il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre sa destination et frappa avec force sur la porte qui s'ouvrit une bonne minute après sur un John aux cheveux encore humides de sa douche.

-Rodney ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai un problème et tu vas m'aider à le résoudre... Lança le scientifique en entrant dans la pièce.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !

Maintenant, je suis presque sûre que vous attendez tous et toutes le chapitre suivant !

Et bien comme d'habitude, il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine ! hahaha !

**(1) :** les fameuses envies de femmes enceintes... alors comment dire... j'ai toujours trouvé ça complètement idiot de lire ce genre de phrase dans une fic. Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Qui aimerait manger des fraises au fromage ou du concombre au chocolat ?

Je suis une femme, qui a été maman 2 fois et si j'ai eu des envies, c'était surtout de chose que je n'avais pas mangé depuis longtemps. Genre un couscous, parce que quand on est 2, on va pas cuisiner un plat pareil !  
Et les boites de conserves, ça va bien un moment mais bon...

Donc même si je trouve ça stupide, j'ai quand même décidé de mettre ça dans mon histoire parce que Rodney avoue dans un épisode qu'il regrette toujours qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul service quand il prend l'avion. J'avoue que je ne déteste pas non plus leurs plateaux repas^^.

... Finalement, les fraises au fromage ça peut l'faire vu que perso, j'aime bien le raisin au fromage. Alors pourquoi pas des fraises...


	17. Chapter 17

C'est pas beau de vieillir, avant, je pouvais bricoler des jours et des jours et ça allait. Maintenant, après une journée de travaux, j'ai mal partout pendant des jours...

Alors je vous laisse apprécier les retrouvailles de nos 2 amoureux.

Préparez les serpillères, ça va baver sévère !

** Je fais des rimes, c'est dingue ça ! **

**OoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 17**

John laissa tomber au sol la serviette avec laquelle il finissait de se sécher la tête et rejoignit Rodney qui s'était mis dos à lui, juste devant le lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien ? C'est le bébé ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Rahhh ! Non, ce n'est pas le bébé ! Grogna le scientifique en se retournant, c'est moi. Et c'est à cause de toi !

Le militaire fronça les sourcils en essayant de déchiffrer la phrase.

-C'est toi... à cause de moi ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre...

-C'est pourtant simple ! C'est moi qui ai un problème et si je l'ai, c'est à cause de toi !

-Ah ? Et c'est quoi ?

-Ça ! Fit Rodney en prenant de force la main de John pour la poser sur son entrejambe.

Il savait qu'il allait passer pour un obsédé mais pour une obscure raison, ça lui était complètement égal. Il avait envie de sexe et même si le petit trajet qui allait de ses quartiers à ceux de John l'avait aidé à se calmer un petit peu, ses ardeurs étaient revenues aussitôt que Sheppard avait ouvert la porte.

Faisait-il une fixation sur des cheveux humides, que ce soit au sortir d'une douche ou d'un entrainement ?

Ou tout simplement était-ce le fait qu'il savait que l'homme qui lui faisait face allait savoir exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'enfin son désir soit assouvit ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Rodney se foutait comme de sa première encyclopédie de passer pour un type en manque parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il était en ce moment. Un type en manque de sexe. Du sexe qui vous faisait gémir, qui vous faisait frémir, qui vous faisait vous tordre alors que vous étiez empli d'une chair ferme et chaude, qui vous faisait haleter et qui vous ferait peut-être supplier pour plus, plus loin, plus fort...

Et bon dieu ce qu'il voulait ça !

-Ça fait des jours et des jours que j'essaye de m'en sortir seul mais ça ne va plus. J'ai besoin de toi et pas plus tard que maintenant. J'espère que t'es en forme...

oOoOo

John déglutit en se rendant compte de ce que venait de lui demander Rodney. A vrai dire, depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'ils allaient être parent, ils n'avaient pas essayé de se retrouver seuls. On aurait même pu dire qu'ils avaient tout fait pour éviter de se retrouver seul. Mais là, pas d'échappatoire possible. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de s'échapper ?

Il se mit à respirer vite en sentant la bosse durcir sensiblement sous sa paume et son corps réagit de la même façon. Jusqu'à ce soir, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il en avait envie également. Parce que depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il allait être père, John n'avait plus cherché à séduire. Il était resté seul, sans amante ni amant de passage et cette chasteté, toute nouvelle pour lui, ne lui parut pas si pénible que ça à supporter.  
Seulement voilà, Rodney venait de briser cette "solitude charnelle involontaire".

Et finalement, ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça...

oOoOo

Rodney laissa la main de John sur lui et posa la sienne sur le survêtement léger qu'il portait et qui se déforma sensiblement sous sa paume. Un réflexe de pudeur malvenue le fit crisper ses doigts sur le membre qui se contracta sous la pression et un gémissement fit venir un sourire carnassier sur sa bouche alors que ses yeux fixaient John qui avait fermé les siens sous la caresse.

-Oui... tu es en forme... Chuchota t-il alors.

Le scientifique ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette facilité à parler de choses aussi intimes et surtout, oser des caresses que jamais il ne s'était permis avec d'autres personnes. Encore moins avec un homme...

Mais à sa grande horreur, il s'était rendu compte que les femmes ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet. Alors pourquoi ne pas se soulager avec la personne qui l'avait mis dans cet état ?

Après tout, ils avaient déjà couché ensemble et d'après ses souvenirs, qu'il savait exact, le plaisir qu'il y avait pris la seconde fois avait été absolument démentiel.

-Je suis sous pression depuis quelques temps et je suis sûr que tu seras le seul avec qui j'obtiendrais satisfaction alors...

-... alors tu t'es dit que tu pouvais rentrer dans ma chambre, poser ta main sur moi et me sortir que comme tu es en manque je dois obéir ? Continua John qui se faisait l'effet d'être un sex-toy vivant. (1)

Il avait cru, en voyant Rodney devant sa porte, qu'ils allaient peut-être redevenir les amis qu'ils étaient avant, ou même qu'ils pourraient au moins avoir une discussion d'adultes avant d'éventuellement finir au lit, ce qui ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais non. Rodney le voyait comme une machine qui devait assouvir ses besoins sans se poser de questions. Il savait qu'il avait vigoureusement hoché la tête quand Rodney lui avait fait promettre d'être toujours là pour lui, mais il ne pensait pas que ça se ferait de cette façon...

Rodney recula en entendant la réplique de John. Il se rappelait parfaitement lui avoir dit, ou plutôt ordonné, qu'il devait répondre présent à chaque fois qu'il ferait appel à ses services. Quels que soient ses services...

Et il se rappelait parfaitement que le militaire avait acquiescé.

Si sur le coup ça lui avait semblé tout à fait normal, maintenant, ça ne l'était plus du tout parce que ça s'apparentait fortement à une obligation. Il se faisait l'impression d'être devenu un proxénète demandant à sa "gagneuse" de lui rendre le genre de service qu'elle monnayait auprès de ses clients.

Ça n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas lui ça...

Il était le docteur Rodney McKay, le responsable des scientifiques de la cité. Un homme ayant été plusieurs fois primé pour ses travaux. Un homme que des employés du gouvernement étaient allés chercher parce qu'ils pensaient, et à juste titre d'ailleurs, qu'il était le meilleur et qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait convenir pour la mission Atlantis. Il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme ça, il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans une glace s'il forçait encore John.

-Je suis désolé, je vais te laisser. On se verra demain. Bonne nuit...

Il détourna le regard et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais à peine était-il arrivé devant qu'une main empêcha la sienne de passer devant le système d'ouverture.

-Qui t'a dit que ça ne me plaisait pas ? Murmura alors John à son oreille.

oOoOo

Le cœur de Rodney se mit à battre comme un fou. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'une main coquine se faufilait sur son ventre, le caressant doucement au passage, pour finir sa course en se posant franchement sur son désir.

-Toi aussi tu es en forme... et je crois qu'on va passer un très agréable moment tous les deux...

-Moui... Chuchota Rodney en basculant sa tête en arrière, la posant sur le torse de John.

Le militaire poussa un profond soupir de satisfaction en embrassant le cou à sa portée. Sur le moment, il avait été très en colère contre le scientifique mais après réflexion, il s'était dit que cela ne servait à rien de nier le fait qu'ils avaient tous les deux envie de se retrouver nus l'un contre l'autre. Alors il poussa doucement Rodney jusqu'au lit sur lequel il l'obligea à s'allonger avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon.

McKay se laissa faire volontiers et l'aida même en soulevant ses fesses du matelas. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même de se montrer aussi impudique mais après tout, le militaire l'avait déjà vu alors pourquoi s'empêcher d'éprouver le plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupait de vous si gentiment ?

John détacha et retira les chaussures pour pouvoir retirer le vêtement qu'il balança à l'aveuglette. Le moment était trop important pour s'attarder à des choses aussi futiles que de savoir où il allait atterrir...

L'érection bien visible sous le caleçon lui fit prendre une profonde inspiration mais pourtant, il le laissa en place, trouvant bien plus excitant de deviner plutôt que de voir. Il remonta alors sur le corps qui tremblait presque d'impatience et, ses coudes posés de chaque côté du torse de Rodney, John se pencha pour ravir sa bouche dans un baiser long, profond et voluptueux. Mais cet échange était tellement érotique qu'il ne dura pas bien longtemps. Ils étaient tellement excités qu'ils en voulurent rapidement plus. Beaucoup plus...

John se releva et entendit un gémissement de dépit mais il ne céda pas et se déshabilla très vite, ne voulant pas rester loin du corps qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Et ce n'était certes pas son amant qui aurait dit le contraire...

oOoOo

Rodney le voulait, il le désirait vraiment et même si au début il s'était sentit horrible d'exiger ça de John, maintenant il ne regrettait pas d'être allé le voir. Le militaire avait toujours été proche des gens auxquels il tenait, il avait toujours fait attention à leur bien-être et même si ça ne lui avait pas toujours porté chance, il était comme ça. C'était dans sa nature et là, il en était le seul bénéficiaire.

Mais même s'il se savait plutôt égoïste, il n'avait pas pour autant envie d'être le seul subir les attouchements et les caresses. Lui aussi voulait participer alors il glissa ses mains sous la ceinture élastique du jogging du militaire et le baissa jusque sous ses fesses, ne pouvant aller plus loin. Le militaire se redressa alors et écarta ses jambes en mettant un genou de chaque côté des hanches du scientifique.

-Vas-y... continue... L'invita t-il sensuellement.

Encouragé, Rodney s'appuya sur ses coudes et le regarda en souriant. Puis il posa une main sur le torse, caressa un téton négligemment et sourit en entendant un "mumm" de plaisir glisser des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il se dégagea, se redressa et lui fit face en se mettant dans la même position. Avec un sourire gourmand, il baissa lentement le vêtement en obligeant le militaire à se tenir sur lui pendant qu'il le glissait le long de ses jambes. Il haleta en remarquant que son amant ne portait rien d'autre et quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la virilité tendue, il ne put réprimer un gémissement...

oOoOo

Le petit bruit que fit Rodney alors qu'il posait les yeux sur son aine fit haleter John et son sexe tressauta de plaisir. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le scientifique put être aussi sensuel, ni qu'il aurait pu avoir un tel comportement durant les petits jeux sexuels auxquels ils s'adonnaient aujourd'hui, même s'ils avaient déjà partagé une certaine intimité.

Mais là, il était maître de lui, Rodney ne dégageait plus de phéromones et s'il était excité, il l'était parce qu'il voulait ce qu'il allait se passer. Il le voulait vraiment. Il désirait le plaisir qu'il allait prendre en ce perdant dans le corps rond, doux, chaud et terriblement sexy de son amant. Cette constatation le fit durcir encore plus si c'était possible et n'en pouvant plus, il bascula Rodney sur le dos.

-J'ai envie de toi... si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi... Murmura t-il.

-Moi... aussi... Haleta Rodney en sentant une main le caresser légèrement.

Il n'y avait pas que Rodney qui était en manque, John aussi. Mais l'abstinence forcée n'était plus de mise, il allait enfin pouvoir se laisser aller et faire crier de plaisir son amant et il en frémissait d'avance...

Il se remit alors à genoux, posa ses deux mains à plat sur le torse au fin duvet blond et son pouce titilla un téton rosé qui durcit à ce contact. Le souffle haletant qu'il entendit le conforta dans l'idée que les préliminaires allaient être plus qu'agréable, même si l'excitation supplémentaire que ça allait engendrer n'était pas vraiment obligatoire parce qu'ils l'étaient déjà suffisamment tous les deux comme ça.

Mais John n'avait aucune envie de laisser passer ce moment de partage de caresses et de baisers qu'il aimait déposer sur le corps alangui du scientifique. Sa main droite s'occupant du téton droit, sa bouche se posa sur le gauche, le suça, le lécha et ses dents l'emprisonnèrent avant de le lâcher dans un petit bruit de succion parfaitement obscène mais qui augmenta le feu déjà présent dans les reins des deux hommes.

La bouche continua sa descente infernale avant de se trouver sur la toison blonde et un peu rêche, juste au-dessous du nombril. John caressa de sa joue le très léger renflement de l'abdomen et un sourire étira ses lèvres en pensant qu'un petit être grandissait à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il allait prendre soin de sa maman mais se retint à temps. Il n'était pas sûr que son partenaire apprécierait d'être traité de cette façon...

Alors il continua sa douce torture en descendant le sous-vêtement lentement, découvrant petit à petit la colonne de chair impatiente qui se trouvait dessous. Il lécha alors de bas en haut le membre dur qui semblait n'attendre que ça et finit par suçoter le gland rougit et suintant juste avant de l'engloutir en un lent mouvement. Quand le bout de la verge toucha le fond de sa gorge, il déglutit machinalement et sa langue pressa la chair ferme et chaude contre son palais.

-Oh bon sang ouiiiiii ! Couina Rodney en se cambrant.

C'était la première fois que John faisait une fellation et il trouva cela pas trop désagréable. Surtout que son amant avait l'air de grandement apprécier...

oOoOo

Rodney était sur un petit nuage. Il avait totalement occulté le fait que c'était un homme qui lui prodiguait cette incroyable et fabuleuse caresse. Mais c'était tellement bon qu'il aurait tué quiconque l'aurait dérangé pendant qu'il subissait avec délectation cette délicieuse attention. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa tête de rouler à droite et à gauche en gémissant alors que John pressait la base de son sexe avec sa main gauche et que sa langue léchait la peau velouté de son gland. C'était absolument, résolument, fantastiquement bon.

C'était même plus que bon mais pour l'instant, il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots. Faut dire que voir les lèvres de John s'étirer afin de le prendre profondément dans sa gorge était si excitant qu'il avait même du mal à se rappeler son nom. Puis il le vit mouiller un de ses doigts en même temps qu'il le suçait et il frémit d'anticipation. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer et l'attendait avec impatience...

oOoOo

Le moment était venu et John humidifia ses doigts consciencieusement afin de préparer son partenaire le plus convenablement possible, puis il laissa glisser le membre doucement hors de sa bouche dans un petit "pop" mouillé et se redressa un peu afin de voir toutes les émotions qu'allaient ressentir Rodney. L'homme était déjà excessivement démonstratif dans ses expressions faciales mais il savait que celles-là, il serait le seul à les voir.

Et il était impatient de le redécouvrir car cette fois ci, ils seraient tous les deux totalement consentants, sans qu'aucune odeur ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ne viennent déranger ce parfait équilibre des sens. Ce que Rodney désirait, John allait lui donner avec plaisir et sans contrainte...

Les jambes largement écartées, Rodney gémissait alors que les doigts de John le fouillaient, entraient et sortaient alors qu'il ressentait une intolérable sensation de vide à chaque fois qu'ils quittaient son corps. Cette torture dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Rodney ouvre les yeux et prenne le visage de son amant entre ses mains.

-John...

oOoOo

La vue de Rodney le suppliant fut plus que John put supporter. Il retira ses doigts de la chaude moiteur et, se tenant sur son coude, sa main droite fila vers son sexe qu'il dirigea vers la chair plissée. Il caressa l'anneau de muscles quelques secondes avec son gland suintant de plaisir, ce qui facilita la lente pénétration qu'il s'infligea ensuite et il se mit à respirer vite. Très vite...

C'était chaud, c'était serré, c'était doux, c'était une sensation si incroyable qu'il se mordit violement les lèvres afin de ne pas jouir sur le champ. Il se sentait comme aspiré par le corps de Rodney qui avait ouvert la bouche et crispé les mains sur ses bras. Les yeux grands ouverts, son amant semblait avoir oublié comment faire pour respirer...

-Ohhh... oui... ouiiiiiiiIIII... Souffla enfin celui-ci en le lâchant et en attrapant brusquement la tête de lit.

John craqua et commença alors de lents et torturants mouvements de va-et-vient. Son amant était détendu et il glissait en lui avec une facilité qui l'excita encore plus...

oOoOo

C'était terriblement bon et ça n'avait même pas été douloureux. Enfin si quand même, mais pas autant que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Finalement, sentir les doigts de John en lui avait été un peu gênant mais aussi très efficace pour lutter contre la douleur de la pénétration et la prochaine fois qu'ils feraient l'amour, il ne manquerait pas de réclamer ces préliminaires qu'il jugeait indispensable. A moins que le fait qu'il ait essayé de se donner du plaisir de cette façon juste avant de venir dans sa chambre y soit aussi pour quelque chose ?

Mais il cessa très vite ses réflexions parce qu'en attendant, John était trop lent pour sa santé mentale.

-S'il te plait...

Il se détesta aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. Et de toute façon, ça ne changea pas grand-chose parce que John ne l'écouta pas. La cadence resta la même, incroyablement lente et délicate...

-John... plus vite... va plus vite...

N'ayant pas obtenu satisfaction, il planta ses ongles dans les bras tendus.

-Sheppard ! Gronda t-il.

L'interpellé ouvrit alors ses yeux et ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire. John trouva son petit génie incroyablement beau et sexy même s'il était en nage et Rodney trouva le militaire très excitant dans l'effort qu'il faisait pour se retenir.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

-Parce que je veux te donner le plaisir que tu mérites et que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux...

-Embrasse moi... Supplia alors Rodney.

John s'exécuta et tout en fouillant amoureusement la bouche sucrée avec sa langue, il augmenta doucement la cadence de ses coups de reins. Rodney plia les jambes et les noua sur son dos, facilitant la pénétration qui se fit plus profonde et plus vigoureuse. Le baiser fut court mais intense et quand John glissa la tête dans son cou, Rodney agrippa fermement ses fesses, accompagnant le mouvement.

Mais le militaire le surprit en se redressant et en sortant de lui soudainement pour le retourner tout en mettant un oreiller sous son ventre. Rodney n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il couina quand il sentit John écarter ses fesses pour s'enfoncer de nouveau en lui et caresser sa prostate à chaque poussée. La bouche grande ouverte sur le matelas qui étouffait ses cris, les doigts tellement crispés sur le drap que le malheureux menaçait à tout instant de se déchirer, il finit par se tendre et grogna son plaisir d'une voix rauque quand enfin l'orgasme le submergea quelques minutes plus tard, poissant les draps de sa jouissance sans même qu'il se soit touché.

John, se sentant délicieusement comprimé, se laissa enfin aller au plaisir de jouir dans le corps aimé. Il reprit ses esprits lentement et sortit délicatement de Rodney puis se mit sur le côté et l'attira dans ses bras. Heureux et repu, le scientifique se laissa câliner et s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. John en fit autant quelques instants plus tard...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

(1) Edition très limité. En fait, y'en a qu'un et il est pour mwoua !

Bonne journée et bonne semaine à vous tous et toutes !

_Et merci de me lire..._

Ticœur.

PS : la présentation ne veut pas se sauvegarder comme je voudrais qu'elle le soit ! Alors si ça vous dérange, faites le moi savoir parce que ça fait 3 fois que j'essaye de la mettre comme MOI je veux, et pas comme FFNET le fait !


	18. Chapter 18

Merci **Tiine** ! Et oui, ils remettent ça pour notre plus grand plaisir, mais aussi un peu pour le leur ! lol ! Et même si Rodney se proclame le plus grand de tous les génies, comme tu dis, ils vont avoir du mal à capter qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. En même temps, ça donne de la matière pour écrire une histoire, sinon, ça s'rait trop court ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

oOoOo

Et bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes !  
Ah oui, j'ai un truc à vous demandez alors rendez-vous en bas !

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 18**

Le lit étant toujours aussi peu large, John se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en ayant l'impression qu'il allait tomber. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une impression, il était tellement près du bord du matelas que seuls quelques minuscules centimètres le séparaient de la chute. Il soupira en essayant de se réinstaller mais c'était sans compter Rodney et sa capacité à prendre toute la place. Royalement étalé au milieu, sur le ventre et les bras écartés, le scientifique ronflait comme un bienheureux.

-T'es vraiment incroyable, tu sais ? Chuchota t-il en lui caressant la joue délicatement.

Il ne voulait pas le réveiller parce qu'il savait qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. Il n'était certes pas le seul mais John n'oubliait pas que les semaines à venir ne seraient sans doute pas aussi calmes et il en profita pour le regarder dormir. Son amant n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un canon de beauté et pourtant, c'était le plus beau à ses yeux.  
Il était souvent emporté, très souvent râleur, encore plus souvent d'une mauvaise fois absolument fabuleuse mais il avait fini par aimer ses défauts. En fait, il basculait tout doucement du côté amoureux de leur relation. Est-ce qu'il avait peur ? Oui.

Mais il allait tout faire pour que ça se passe bien. Tout d'abord entre eux deux et ensuite entre eux trois.

Il se mit à sourire et son regard descendit doucement. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose dans la pénombre mais il lui suffisait de savoir que son enfant était là et il attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait enfin le tenir dans ses bras. Un petit être de chair et de sang qu'ils avaient réussi à fabriquer...

Il se mit alors à sourire en levant la tête.

-Merci... Chuchota t-il.

-Mummm... à qui tu dis merci ? Grogna Rodney en roulant sur le dos.

-Je remerciais les anciens...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que grâce à eux, nous sommes ensembles et je t'aime...

Rodney fit un "hum hum" endormi juste avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux, maintenant totalement réveillé.

Avait-il bien entendu ?

-T'as dit quoi ? Croassa t-il d'une voix éraillée.

-Je remerciais les anciens...

-Non pas ça, après...

-Parce que grâce à eux nous sommes ensembles et...

-Et... ?

-Et je t'aime... Continua John en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Il avait donc bien entendu. Mais pour l'instant, il était totalement et complètement envahit par une langue qui investissait sa bouche et qui semblait vouloir le dévorer.

Il répondit à l'étreinte avec bonheur et ses mains vinrent emprisonner le visage du militaire avant de fourrager dans la masse indisciplinée de cheveux noirs. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était devenu démonstratif et qu'il acceptait les attentions que John lui portait avec une facilité déconcertante mais il s'en fichait.

C'était la faute des hormones ? Et bien pour une fois, si c'était le cas, ces fichues hormones étaient les bienvenues !

Et si quelqu'un lui faisait la moindre remarque sur son comportement il lui en cuirait. Après tout, il était encore capable de continuer à s'occuper de la bonne marche de la cité. Son état était provisoire et il n'était pas question pour lui de se laisser aller.

Mais il fut obligé de repousser un peu John. Le réveil câlin dont le militaire l'avait gratifié ne l'empêcha pas de grogner contre une autre envie bien malvenue qui se fit sentir subitement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta John en se penchant pour allumer.

-Rien... faut juste que j'me lève... Répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Il grimaça aussitôt et se tortilla un peu sur place avant de se lever en se massant les fesses.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais ça va... j'ai juste mal aux... et j'ai envie de...

John fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit la bouche mais il retint sa question. A vrai dire, il se doutait que si Rodney avait grimacé, c'était à cause de leur activité physique qui avait été assez sportive...

Mais il ne regrettait rien. Il avait été complètement lucide pendant toute la soirée et sincèrement, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotions en faisant l'amour. Ça avait été magique, intense, excitant et particulièrement jouissif de tenir Rodney contre lui, de l'embrasser, de le goûter, de le caresser et de découvrir tous ses petits endroits sensibles à son toucher. Lui faire l'amour avec sa bouche avait été une expérience nouvelle et pas du tout rebutante. Mais peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il avait prodigué cette caresse à

la personne qu'il aimait ?

Si aimer une femme lui paraissait facile, aimer Rodney était un défi mais il était sûr de pouvoir le relever haut la main. Il regarda l'ouverture par laquelle était revenu le scientifique et sourit en le voyant ouvrir grand la bouche et bâiller sans retenue.

-Tu devrais te coucher, tu es fatigué...

-Tu crois ? Ironisa Rodney en s'affalant sur le lit sans aucune grâce.

John se pinça les lèvres en prenant conscience d'une chose, ils étaient tous les deux dans ses quartiers. Il avait parfaitement le droit d'inviter qui il voulait, même si le "qui" en question s'était invité lui-même...

Mais le souci c'est qu'ils devaient faire attention à leur comportement parce que même si Elisabeth et les deux Pégasiens étaient au courant de la situation, les autres ne se doutaient de rien. Et il espérait que ça durerait comme ça jusqu'au jour ou l'état de Rodney ne passerait plus inaperçu. Pour l'instant, le physique du scientifique n'avait pas changé et quand il y pensait, ça l'inquiétait un peu. Beckett leur avait annoncé que le développement du bébé était plus rapide que la normale mais pourtant, ça ne se voyait pas.

Il avait déjà côtoyé des femmes enceintes et leurs ventres s'arrondissaient dès le troisième mois pour la majorité d'entre elles. Il avait du mal à s'y faire, mais personne n'ayant trouvé de mot plus approprié il était bien obligé de l'employer, Rodney était "enceint" de plus d'un mois et demi ce qui faisait environ trois mois pour une grossesse féminine. Mais rien. Il avait toujours connu Rodney avec un petit ventre et celui-ci n'avait pas changé. Est-ce que ça ne poserait pas de problème au développement du bébé ?

John se promit de poser la question au doc mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour leur cohabitation.

-Rodney... j'imagine que tu dois être très fatigué mais le lit n'est pas assez large pour nous deux...

Un énorme soupir lui répondit puis il sentit le matelas bouger et son amant le regarda.

-La prochaine fois on ira chez moi comme ça, ce sera à toi de partir...

oOoOo

Un sourire étira la bouche de John, ravit d'apprendre qu'ils poursuivraient leur relation et après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il était persuadé qu'il y aurait d'autre soirée comme celle-là. Surtout après avoir entendu Rodney dire "la prochaine fois". Pas qu'il soit un obsédé, mais il prenait énormément de plaisir à faire l'amour avec lui. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru d'ailleurs...

Bon d'accord, il était obsédé. Ça se soignait sans doute mais ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Il n'était plus du tout rebuté par le fait qu'il faisait pénétrer son sexe dans l'anus d'un homme même s'il se rappelait parfaitement la moue dégoûtée qu'il avait eu le lendemain de leur première fois. Comment avait-il pu occulter le fait qu'il avait pris tellement de plaisir qu'il avait joui plus que rapidement ?

La nature étant ce qu'elle était, un homme ne pouvait pas bander sur commande et encore moins avoir un orgasme s'il ne le voulait pas. Donc, il le désirait déjà à cette époque, ce qui le conforta dans le fait que si la machine n'avait pas en quelque sorte "accéléré" le processus, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils auraient tout de même finit par se fréquenter intimement un jour...

oOoOo

-Bon bah je vais rentrer... Souffla Rodney en se redressant péniblement.

Voir son amant se lever en se tenant les reins le fit se sentir un peu coupable. Mis à part qu'il faisait l'amour à un homme, rien n'avait changé pour lui alors que pour Rodney, c'était différent. Lui, il devait supporter la fatigue, les douleurs particulières liées à son état et ses besoins affectifs étaient apparemment décuplés. Ce dernier point ne lui posait plus de problème depuis qu'il avait admis qu'il l'aimait. Mais pour le reste ?

Comment l'aider efficacement ?

Il devrait parler à Elisabeth de l'intimité que cette situation exigeait, même si ça lui paraissait déplacé de discuter de ça avec elle. Mais elle était une femme et d'après lui, elle comprendrait sans qu'il ne s'étale de trop là-dessus. Enfin, il l'espérait...

-Je suis désolé... mais tu as raison, la prochaine fois, on ira chez toi...

McKay le regarda et un petit sourire en coin étira ses lèvres fines alors qu'il s'asseyait.

-J'ai toujours raison... wouaouille !

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta John en s'approchant de lui.

-J'ai mal aux reins... tu pourrais pas me masser avant que je rentre ?

-Allonge-toi ! Je ne sais pas si je saurais te soulager mais je peux toujours essayer... Répondit aussitôt le militaire en se levant lui aussi.

Il se frotta les paumes des mains l'une contre l'autre afin de les chauffer mais se demanda si ce serait suffisant. Il fit une petite moue en se disant que lui, il apprécierait un massage fait par des mains douces et pas par des mains rêches et calleuses. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain et ouvrit un placard. Un coup d'œil rapide et un sourire plus tard, il revint dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce tu foutais ? Marmonna Rodney d'une voix lasse.

-Je cherchais ça... Répondit John en lui montrant un petit flacon.

-Des huiles essentielles ? Pourquoi t'as ça ?

-Les entrainements avec Ronon ou même Teyla sont parfois difficile alors... enfin bref, reste sur le ventre et laisse toi faire, d'accord ?

-'cord... Marmonna le scientifique en s'étalant de plus belle.

John renversa un peu de liquide dans sa paume et posa le flacon avant de se frotter les mains. Une délicate odeur de fleurs envahit alors la pièce et les deux hommes inspirèrent profondément en même temps.

-J'y vais ?

-J'attends... Marmonna Rodney à moitié dans les vapes.

Sheppard se mit alors à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant, posa délicatement ses mains sur les côtés et les fit glisser sur le bas du dos. Un râle profond se terminant par soupir de plaisir accueillit cette caresse et John commença à faire glisser ses doigts sur la peau blanche, tout en insistant sur les parties qui lui semblaient être plus douloureuse.

-Mummm... c'est bon...

-Tu es le premier à bénéficier de mon savoir-faire, alors savoure... Se vanta un peu le militaire.

-Gnnnnrrraaaahhh... Lui répondit Rodney alors que les doigts massaient le creux sensible de ses reins.

John continua son massage pendant plusieurs minutes et sentait les muscles se détendre de plus en plus sous ses mains.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Mmmm...

John se savait doué dans plusieurs domaines et sourit en pensant que maintenant, il pourrait rajouter "masseur à temps perdu" sur son CV. Il pourrait peut-être se reconvertir et investir dans un salon de massage quand sonnerait l'heure de la retraite ?

Il ricana légèrement en se demandant si vraiment il accepterait de prendre sa retraite un jour. Il était encore jeune et ça lui paraissait si loin...

Ses mains parcouraient le dos et glissaient lentement jusqu'en bas des reins qu'elles massèrent délicatement. Elles firent le même chemin plusieurs fois puis elles s'attardèrent sur les fesses charnues qui subirent le même traitement. Il sourit en sentant les muscles se contracter spasmodiquement sous ses doigts et quand ils remontèrent vers le bas du dos, le mouvement écarta sensiblement les deux globes blancs et souples, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur l'anneau de muscles serré, moite et chaud qui l'avait accueilli un peu plus tôt.  
Il haleta et ses mains se crispèrent involontairement. C'était assez incroyable mais il en tremblait de désir. Jamais il n'avait vécu ça auparavant et c'était assez dérangeant...

Comment allait-il faire pour côtoyer Rodney sans avoir constamment envie de lui ?

Allait-il pouvoir se retenir de lui sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'ils seraient ensemble ?

Il pensa sérieusement à demander à Carson si le bromure existait encore et s'il pouvait s'en procurer...

Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux quelques instants afin de calmer ses ardeurs qu'il jugea malvenues. De toute façon, il y avait fort à parier que son amant aurait refusé ses attentions étant donné qu'il s'était endormi.

... Endormi ?

-C'est pas vrai... Gémit John en se levant le plus doucement possible.

Debout devant son lit, il regarda Rodney qui s'était confortablement installé et qui dormait du sommeil du juste. Mais et lui ? Où allait-il aller ?

Les quartiers du personnel d'Atlantis étaient privés et seule la personne à qui la chambre était dédiée pouvait l'ouvrir. Sauf si la personne en question était Rodney et avait en main un appareil qui permettait de le faire.

Il avait l'un des deux sous les yeux, même s'il dormait, mais il ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait l'autre.

Et de toute façon, il ne se sentait pas le courage de le réveiller. Il poussa un soupir désespéré et chercha ses vêtements qui trainaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Une fois rhabillé, il se pencha sur Rodney et déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue. Des mots bizarres et totalement incompréhensibles sortirent de la bouche du scientifique et un petit filet de bave s'échappa même des lèvres entrouvertes. Ce n'était absolument pas glamour ni sensuel ni quoi que ce soit d'autre mais la vue attendrit John.

-Ouais... y'a pas à dire, je dois vraiment être accro pour aimer regarder un homme qui bave dans son sommeil... Se moqua t-il de lui-même.

Il resta quelques instants à le regarder puis se leva et sortit de la chambre...

oOoOo

Trois heures du matin. Carson bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et regarda avec un intérêt plus que subjectif le rapport qu'il était entrain d'écrire. Ce n'était vraiment pas une heure pour réfléchir mais comme il ne savait pas comment présenter la chose, il remettait toujours cette tâche au lendemain. Mais au bout d'un moment, il devait quand même y passer et il avait décidé que comme la cité était vraiment calme, il allait le faire ce soir. Ils en avaient discuté avec Elisabeth et étaient tombés d'accord sur une chose, il ne fallait rien dire au SGC.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en eux, c'est plutôt qu'ils n'avaient aucune confiance au CSI. Et comme ses membres mettaient leur nez dans les affaires interplanétaires, ce qui était quand même leur travail, il fallait faire en sorte que "l'affaire McKay" ne quitte pas la cité. Il détestait mentir mais là, il devait avouer que c'était pour la tranquillité d'Atlantis et surtout pour le bien être d'un homme. Ce qui n'était pas négligeable quand on pensait à tout le tintouin qu'avait provoqué Sheppard et sa mutation après qu'il se soit fait agresser par la jeune Wraith Ellia.

Caldwell s'était frotté doucement les mains en attendant de pouvoir prendre la tête des militaires de la cité mais heureusement pour ses habitants, ça n'avait jamais eu lieu...

Alors il s'imaginait sans peine ce qu'il pourrait advenir du responsable des scientifiques de la cité si ces gens venaient à apprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il était même persuadé qu'ils en viendraient à vouloir l'enfermer pour pouvoir l'étudier sous toutes les coutures et ça, il n'en était pas question. Il était juste un homme qui avait subi un changement majeur et qui attendait un bébé et il ferait tout pour garder cette information secrète aussi longtemps que possible.

En attendant, il devait trouver un moyen pour demander au SGC qu'on lui livre des accessoires dont il n'était pas supposé avoir besoin normalement. Comme une couveuse et d'autres choses dédiées au bien-être d'une jeune maman et de son nouveau-né.

Lors de certaines missions, il était déjà arrivé que l'équipe qui visitait un village doive aider médicalement ses habitants. Mais jusqu'à présent, jamais personne n'avait eu besoin de ses services pour un accouchement. D'ailleurs, il ferait bien de se mettre à relire des bouquins qui en parlaient, histoire de se remettre un peu "dans le bain". Même si le cas de l'accouchement d'un homme n'avait sans aucun doute jamais été publié...

-Doc...

Carson était tellement pris dans ses réflexions qu'il sursauta en entendant la voix.

-Colonel ! Mais vous m'avez peur !

-Désolé... mais j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez...

-Un problème ? Une insomnie peut-être ? Lui demanda Beckett en regardant ostensiblement sa montre.

-Non... enfin presque...

-C'est Rodney ? S'inquiéta alors le doc en se levant, maintenant parfaitement réveillé.

-Non ! Ricana John, lui, il dort...

-Mais alors... ?

-Il est dans mon lit... Continua John en admirant soudainement le sol de l'infirmerie.

Carson toussota pour cacher sa gêne. Il savait que le militaire était le père du bébé de Rodney et il avait accepté leur relation sans problème. Il n'en restait pas moins que le résultat de cette relation viendrait agrandir le nombre d'habitants de la cité et que ça impliquait beaucoup de choses. Comme le fait que les deux hommes s'étaient côtoyés intimement et qu'apparemment, ça avait été également le cas cette nuit aussi.

-Hem... euh... il était fatigué après que... euh...

Ce qui voulait dire que...

-AahH... ? Croassa Carson en imaginant malgré lui le "après que".

_Non, finalement, j'veux pas savoir..._ Pensa t-il en rougissant.

-... on peut pas dormir à deux dans mon lit... Finit par avouer John.

-Oh... hem... alors on va dire que vous avez reçu un mauvais coup après votre entrainement avec Ronon et que je voulais vous avoir sous la main au cas ou ? Lui proposa alors le doc après un instant de réflexion.

-Carson, vous êtes le meilleur !

Le docteur le regarda en souriant et le mena jusqu'à son lit pour la nuit.

-Il ne sera sans doute pas aussi confortable que le vôtre mais ça sera mieux qu'un canapé.

-Surtout que j'en ai pas...

-C'est bien c'que j'dis ! Et essayez de vous reposer ! Lança le doc en sortant de la pièce.

-Si Rodney s'était pas rendormi après le massage, je s'rais pas là... Marmonna John en déboutonnant son pantalon.

Carson marqua un temps d'arrêt en entendant la dernière phrase et repartit d'un pas un peu plus rapide.

_Massage ? Non... j'veux vraiment pas savoir..._ Pensa t-il en secouant la tête.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !

Vous avez de l'orage vous ? Parce que chez moi oui ! Mais pour une fois que ça arrive la semaine et pas le week-end, on va pas trop s'en plaindre.

... même si j'aimerai bien que le printemps se décide enfin à s'installer^^

Ouais...

L'espoir fait vivre...

En attendant, passez tous une bonne journée et une bonne semaine !

Bizzz

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._

* * *

J'ai une idée de fic en tête mais je ne sais pas trop quel pairing choisir. En sachant que ce sera un slash (relation charnelle incluse^^) et que mon couple de prédilection est John-Rodney, j'aimerais que vous me disiez si vous voulez un peu de changement ou pas.

Les futurs héros de ma future histoire (si jamais elle arrive à voir le jour^^) peuvent être n'importe qui des personnages suivants :  
-John Sheppard  
-Rodney McKay  
-Carson Beckett  
-Ronon Dex  
-Evan Lorne

Quel couple verriez-vous bien ensemble ?  
J'ai la trame en tête mais absolument rien n'est commencé donc vous pouvez choisir. Et si j'y arrive avec le couple qui aura le plus de vote, et bien vous aurez sans doute quelque chose à lire un jour ou l'autre^^

A vos claviers !


	19. Chapter 19

Et voilà, c'est l'angoisse pour moi, y'a 2 lecteurs "Guest" ! Alors en fonction de ma réponse, faites votre choix ! A moins que... est-ce que ce ne serait pas une seule et même personne ?

Mais d'après vos reviews, je ne pense pas alors...

Merci **Guest **! (t'as pas écrit ton pseudo !) meunon ! t'es pas une perverse, ou alors nous le sommes toutes ! Et personnellement, j'assume parfaitement d'en être une, sinon, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais écrire des fics slashs ! lol ! Merci pour ta review et si jamais tu repasses par là, n'oublie pas de mettre ton pseudo, ça peut être utile^^ Merci encore et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

Merci **Guest** ! (toi non plus, t'as pas mis ton pseudo^^) Tu préfères un McShep (comme c'est étrange ! lol !) et donc, ton choix est noté ! Merci et toi non plus, n'oublie pas, si jamais tu reviens faire un tour sur ma fic, de ne pas oublier ton nom !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 19**

Elisabeth était contente d'elle. En se levant ce matin, elle avait décidé que quoi qu'il se passe, elle avait eu raison en écrivant son rapport. N'étant pas diplomate pour rien, elle avait réussi à tourner ses phrases de façon à ne rien divulguer du mauvais coup du sort qu'avait subi Rodney avec la machine des anciens. Elle n'avait pas menti, elle avait juste omis de préciser clairement ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Après tout, si Rodney n'avait pas eu cette attirance pour Sheppard et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu cette "relation" qui, contre toute attente, avait porté ses fruits, jamais personne n'aurait su qu'il avait la capacité de porter un enfant. Elle qui avait fait passer sa carrière au premier plan l'enviait un peu, mais étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé avec son fiancé Simon, elle ne regrettait pas sa décision de ne pas être devenue mère à l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble.

Jusqu'à présent, McKay n'était ni plus ni moins insupportable qu'avant, Sheppard le "maternait" de façon relativement discrète et les deux Pégasiens faisaient comme si c'était tout à fait naturel qu'un homme soit enceint. Même si par moment, Ronon était tout aussi protecteur que John envers le scientifique. Elle avait aussi remarqué que parfois, quand il croyait que personne ne le regardait, l'ancien coureur avait un air triste sur le visage. Peut-être pensait-il à sa femme qui était morte en essayant de sauver des enfants ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout se passait bien, personne n'avait deviné l'état de Rodney et les Wraiths les laissaient tranquille. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle et mis à part qu'il montrait un appétit digne d'un ogre, le scientifique était le même. Il avait la chance de ne pas avoir grossi, ce qui l'étonnait et en même temps la rassurait car personne ne pouvait se douter de quoi que ce soit.

-Et si j'allais lui rendre visite ? Se dit-elle soudainement.

Elle avait conscience qu'elle s'inquiétait plus que de raison mais c'était tellement incroyable ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'elle cherchait à le voir plus qu'auparavant. Elle sortit donc de son bureau, descendit le grand escalier et décida de parcourir les couloirs plutôt que de prendre les téléporteurs. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait besoin de faire de l'exercice mais elle était un peu jalouse du fait que même s'il mangeait plus que la normale, Rodney ne s'empâtait pas.

La nature était tout de même injuste. Les femmes n'avaient qu'à regarder un gâteau pour aussitôt prendre trois kilos et stocker de la cellulite disgracieuse sur les hanches, les fesses et le ventre alors que les hommes ne prenaient que de l'estomac. Et à ses yeux, un petit bidon n'était pas aussi rebutant qu'un gros derrière...

oOoOo

Elisabeth marchait d'un bon pas dans les couloirs quand, après un énième croisement, elle se demanda si finalement elle n'aurait pas dû prendre un des fameux téléporteurs. Elle se mit à sourire en remarquant que justement, il y en avait un à quelques pas. Ragaillardit, elle s'en approcha et allait passer la main devant le système d'ouverture quand les portes coulissèrent sur deux jeunes femmes, une brune et une rousse aux cheveux flamboyant.

-Mais si j'te dis ! Dit la brune en Français.

-Oh pardon... bonjour Dr. Weir ! Dit alors la rouquine en anglais en remarquant la dirigeante.

-Excusez-moi... Rajouta la première dans la même langue, bonjour...

-Il n'y a pas de mal... bonjour mesdemoiselles... Leur répondit Elisabeth en anglais également.

Leurs écussons étaient français mais elles parlaient la langue de Shakespeare vraiment impeccablement.

-Bonne journée ! Dit alors l'une d'elle en souriant largement.

-Merci, vous de même... Leur répondit Elisabeth en entrant dans l'appareil.

-Alors t'as vraiment pas remarqué ? Continua la brune en reprenant dans sa langue natale et en s'éloignant tranquillement.

-Quoi donc ?

-Roohhh ! Mais tu écoutes quand j'te parle ? McKay... il mange comme quatre !

-Ah ça ? Ça change pas, il a toujours été glouton !

Elisabeth allait appuyer sur la partie "labo" de la cité quand elle suspendit son geste. Etant diplomate, elle parlait couramment cinq langues et le français en faisait partit, alors quand elle entendit le nom du scientifique, elle sortit précipitamment avant que les portes ne coulissent de nouveau. Le petit bruit qu'elles firent en se refermant couvrit ses pas et, consciente d'avoir un comportement plus que puérile, elle se planqua malgré tout dans un des recoins du couloir et tendit l'oreille.

-Oui, mais j'ai remarqué qu'à la cantine il se caressait souvent le ventre en souriant...

-Et alors ? Moi aussi je le fais quand j'ai bien mangé !

-Mais il se masse les reins ! Insista la brune.

-Ça t'arrive jamais de le faire toi ?

-Si, mais je ne me cambre pas en le faisant...

-Et alors ? Insista l'autre.

-Si c'était pas un homme, je jurerais qu'il est enceinte...

-C'est vrai qu'il en a les symptômes... il a même les sautes d'humeur !

-Ouais sauf que pour lui c'est pas un symptôme, il est comme ça naturellement ! Rétorqua la brune.

-C'est pas faux...

-C'est quoi le mot que t'as pas compris ? Lui demanda la rousse en souriant largement. (1)

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant puis partirent dans un fou rire tout en continuant leur marche sans se rendre compte que leur conversation n'avait pas été des plus discrètes.

Elisabeth n'avait pas voulu jouer les curieuses mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les écouter. Il allait y avoir de gros problèmes si elles en parlaient avec d'autres personnes mais elle était sûre que si elle leur demandait des explications, ça serait encore pire. Elle décida alors de laisser passer, en espérant que les deux femmes garderaient leur "découverte" pour elles...

-Les français ont vraiment un humour spécial... Se dit-elle en repensant à la phrase qui les avait fait rire.

Parce que franchement, qu'y avait-il de drôle là-dedans ?

Du coup, elle changea d'avis, retourna vers le téléporteur et appuya sur la partie "salle de commande". Si elle commençait à modifier son comportement, ça mettrait peut-être la puce à l'oreille d'autres personnes et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin que cette affaire s'ébruite. Les rumeurs étaient la pire des choses qui pourraient arriver et il n'était pas question qu'elle prenne le risque d'envenimer les choses...

oOoOo

Il s'était passé une semaine depuis qu'Elisabeth avait entendu les deux techniciennes parler entre elles et elle n'avait pas remarqué de changements dans le comportement des autres membres du personnel d'Atlantis. Elle se félicita alors d'avoir fait confiance à son premier réflexe qui avait été de ne rien faire.

Mais malheureusement, les deux femmes n'avaient pas été les seules à remarquer des gestes qui auraient pu passer pour normaux. Sauf que pour certains, ça se répétait un peu trop souvent...

oOoOo

Ils étaient à la cantine, attablés et profitaient d'une pause bien méritée au retour d'une mission.

-J'ai soif... Dit soudainement Rodney.

-J'y vais... Répondit aussitôt John en se levant sans attendre.

-C'est génial, il répond au moindre de mes désirs... Souffla Rodney en souriant.

Puis il gigota sur sa chaise en essayant de se caler entre les deux montants, mais il abandonna pour finalement poser ses coudes sur la table devant lui.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi on a des trucs moches et durs alors qu'avec le Dédale on pourrait changer le mobilier pour quelque chose de plus confortable... Grogna t-il alors.

-Je trouve qu'on est plutôt bien... Rétorqua Ronon.

-Vous trouvez que... oOoHH ? S'exclama t-il soudain en se redressant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Ronon.

-Je... j'ai... ça fait tout bizarre... j'ai l'impression que ça a bougé...

-Mais c'est fantastique ! S'exclama tout bas l'Athosienne en devinant tout de suite de quoi parlait le scientifique.

-Qu'est-ce qui est fantastique ? Demanda John qui était revenu entre temps.

-Il a bougé... Murmura Teyla en jetant un coup d'œil au scientifique.

-Quoi ? Il a bougé ? S'exclama John en posant le verre un peu brusquement.

-Chuuuuut ! Tu veux pas allez le crier sur les toits tant qu't'y es ? Gronda alors McKay.

-Je peux ? Demanda John en tendant la main.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Toucher pardi !

-Ça va pas non ?

-Mais pourquoi ? Se plaignit John, je veux le sentir moi aussi !

-Il n'est pas question que tu poses tes mains sur moi devant tout l'monde... Marmonna le scientifique en grimaçant.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais... pas ici, un point c'est tout ! Rajouta le scientifique en se levant.

-Je croyais que vous aviez soif ! S'étonna John en le vouvoyant de nouveau.

-Plus maintenant... j'chui fatigué, je vais m'coucher...

-A cette heure-ci ?

-Oui pourquoi, ça vous pose un problème ? S'exclama Rodney tout haut.

-Non... mais on pourrait peut-être discuter de ça calmement et ailleurs... Continua John en le fixant.

-Discuter de quoi ? Je suis fatigué, j'ai le droit, non ?

Le brouhaha habituel de la cantine cessa brusquement alors que les deux hommes se faisaient face.

-Rendez-vous dans cinq minutes dans la salle de repos ! S'exclama alors John furieusement.

-Oui chef, bien chef ! Rétorqua alors le scientifique en se moquant de lui.

La réplique ne plut pas du tout au militaire qui quitta la cantine précipitamment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été autant agacé par le comportement de son amant. En fait, c'était la première fois depuis la scène qu'il lui avait fait le jour où Rodney avait appris qu'il devrait garder le bébé ou alors retourner sur Terre et risquer un tapage médiatique sans précédent sur sa condition. Mais le comportement qu'il venait d'avoir l'avait vraiment rendu furieux.

A croire qu'il avait fait exprès de transformer un moment fantastique en une dispute puérile. Du coup, il n'avait pas pu sentir son enfant bouger !

-Il va me le payer... Râla John en entrant dans un téléporteur.

oOoOo

Rodney n'en menait pas large. Pourquoi s'était-il énervé de la sorte ?

Il était conscient qu'il avait des sautes d'humeur assez virulente et le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait eu tort, il le savait mais le problème était qu'il ne savait pas s'excuser. Il avait tellement souvent raison que jamais il n'en avait eu besoin et il devait se rendre à l'évidence, là, il devrait le faire. John n'avait jamais eu aucun geste déplacé envers lui quand ils étaient dans un lieu public mais là, il lui avait quand même refusé le droit de sentir bouger son enfant.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette sensation bizarre mais jusqu'à présent, il ne savait pas trop à quoi attribuer les mouvements qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui. C'était une sorte de déni de grossesse ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
En tout cas, c'était ce que lui avait annoncé Carson quand, à la fin de sa dernière visite médicale, il lui avait dit que si ça ne se voyait pas, c'était parce que malgré la preuve irréfutable qui apparaissait à présent clairement sur l'écran relié au scanner, il n'acceptait toujours pas le fait qu'un enfant se développait dans son ventre.

Le bébé grandissait tout à fait normalement mais au lieu de faire pointer le ventre en avant, il prenait la place dont il avait besoin en comprimant ses organes. Le scientifique ne craignait absolument rien, mais comme son cerveau faisait un blocage, son corps réagissait de cette manière. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal parce que mis à part les membres de son équipe, le doc et Elisabeth, personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait.

Et alors qu'il regardait John s'éloigner, il se rendit compte à quel point son comportement avait vraiment été égoïste. Un mouvement dans son ventre se fit alors sentir à nouveau.

-Oh ça va toi... Grogna Rodney en passant sa main dessus machinalement.

oOoOo

Teyla ouvrit grand les yeux en remarquant le geste presque tendre que le scientifique faisait. Ça aurait pu passer pour n'importe quoi mais malheureusement, elle se rendit compte que ça n'avait pas été le cas parce que quand elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle, elle remarqua que deux femmes s'étaient penchées au-dessus de leur table et se parlaient à voix basse.

Ça aussi ça aurait pu être normal sauf que l'un d'entre elle, une rousse aux cheveux particulièrement flamboyants, avait la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts en fixant la main de Rodney qui continuait de frotter doucement son abdomen.

-Reprenez-vous, vous vous donnez en spectacle, là... Lui dit-elle alors en se mettant debout face à lui.

-Hein ?

-Tout le monde nous regarde alors asseyez-vous... Répéta t-elle en posant une main ferme sur son bras.

Le scientifique prit alors conscience de ce qu'il était entrain de faire et sa main s'immobilisa immédiatement avant d'aller très vite dans la poche de son pantalon. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'effectivement, beaucoup de regards étaient posés sur lui. Il se rassit alors en vitesse et déglutit difficilement.

-C'est pas la première fois qu'on se dispute, les gens ont l'habitude de nous entendre... n'est-ce pas ?

-Je l'espère... Soupira l'Athosienne.

Mais même si comme elle venait de le dire elle l'espérait, elle en doutait fortement.

-Vous devriez rejoindre John... Lui rappela t-elle ensuite.

-Oui... vous avez raison... je vais le voir... Dit-il en se levant.

Il quitta précipitamment la cantine sans se retourner. Et s'il l'avait fait, il aurait été surpris du nombre de

regards qui suivaient sa "fuite". Teyla le regarda partir et lâcha un long soupir quand il fut hors de sa vue.

-Je crois bien que tout le monde sera au courant dans pas longtemps... Lâcha alors Ronon en portant son verre à sa bouche.

-Je crois bien que malheureusement, vous avez raison... Lui répondit Teyla en faisant une moue désolée.

oOoOo

Les conversations reprirent dès que le scientifique disparut et les deux Françaises, parce qu'il s'agissait bien d'elles, se mirent à discuter de plus belle.

-Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit !

-Ah la vache... j'en crois pas mes yeux !

-Y'a un truc qui m'chiffonne et tu sais c'que c'est ?

-Nan, mais je sens que je vais bientôt l'savoir...

-Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé mais en même temps on est dans une autre galaxie et on ne connait pas tout des appareils qu'on découvre dans la cité... mais...

-Je suis au courant, j'te signale qu'on bosse ensemble... Coupa la rouquine en sirotant son verre.

-... mais réfléchis deux secondes. Si, comme je le suppose, McKay est enceint, qui aurait bien pu vouloir lui faire un gosse ? Continua la brune.

-Là, j'avoue que tu m'en bouches un coin...

-Je parierais bien sur le colonel Sheppard, après tout, ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble et maintenant que j'y pense, même s'il a toujours été proche de ses équipiers, depuis un certain temps, il surveille McKay de plus en plus près...

-Tu crois ?

-J'en mettrais pas ma main à couper mais franchement, tu vois McKay avec le Satédien ?

Les deux françaises se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

-Naaaannn... je crois qu'il aurait atterri à l'infirmerie trop rapidement ! S'esclaffa la brune.

-Mais pourquoi faut toujours que les mecs mignons soient homos ? Se plaignit la rousse.

-Ça, c'est le drame de ma vie... Soupira la brune.

oOoOo

Rodney était devant la porte de la salle de repos. Tout le long du trajet, il n'avait cessé de repasser les phrases d'excuses qu'il allait dire à John mais aucune ne lui plaisait. Il finit par se résigner et passa sa main devant le système d'ouverture puis entra dans la pièce.

-Je suis désolé... Attaqua t-il en regardant John dans les yeux.

Le militaire croisa les bras mais ne répondit rien.

-Tu m'en veux ? Insista Rodney.

-Un peu... tu vas devoir te faire pardonner, tu sais ? Capitula John en voyant son air vraiment sincère.

-Comment ?

-Devine... Lui répondit le militaire en écartant les bras.

Sans réfléchir, Rodney se jeta dans les bras ouverts et embrassa John à pleine bouche. Il y avait une chose qu'il reconnaissait volontiers, c'était que le militaire embrassait comme un dieu et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se priverait de se plaisir. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la passion les emporta et Rodney se retrouva bientôt plaqué contre un mur par un corps musclé.

Le baiser fougueux laissa vite la place à quelque chose de plus sensuel et délicat et les mains partirent à la découverte des endroits qu'elles savaient sensibles. Mais soudain, Rodney le repoussa et se saisit de sa main droite pour la plaquer sur son ventre. Si John allait lui demander pour quelles raisons il faisait ça, il comprit très vite quand il sentit un coup.

-Il a bougé ! T'as senti ça ? Il a bougé ! S'extasia t-il alors en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Oh pardon ! S'exclama une voix.

John et Rodney sursautèrent et en se tournant, ils virent Lorne qui avait les yeux fixés sur la main de son supérieur qui caressait lentement le ventre du responsable des scientifiques.

-Euh... je vais vous laisser... Bafouilla le major en reculant.

-Non restez ! De toute façon vous l'auriez su tôt ou tard... major, ce que je vais vous dire ne devra pas sortir d'ici, c'est clair ?

-Très clair monsieur ! Acquiesça son subordonné en se demandant ce qui l'attendait.

-Rodney attend un enfant et c'est moi le père... Lui avoua alors John d'une seule traite.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

(1) Spéciale dédicace à Karadoc et Perceval. Les accros de Kamelott comprendront^^


	20. bonus

Suite à mes MP envoyés à tous mes lecteurs-revieweur (désolée pour les autres mais je ne pouvais pas vous joindre^^), voilà ce que mon petit sondage a donné :

**Mélusine chan** pense qu'un bonus suffirait à la fin de la fic.

**Lili 76** s'en fiche, ce sera suivant le nombre de oui ou non^^ (Suisse POWEEEERRR ! lol !)

**Savannah** veut bien un petit truc intégré parce qu'elle n'aura pas la patience d'attendre une autre semaine pour lire la suite !

**Arthé** est "pour" un petit chapitre bonus.

**Shenendoah Calyssa** est aussi "pour" un petit bonus parce qu'elle aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il se passe à cause des règles à la con de l'armée !

**Sumomochoan** n'est pas contre un petit bonus.

**Demain matin** préfère un petit passage plutôt qu'un chapitre

**Ozias** veut carrément un chapitre de plus !

Alors comme je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps et qu'en plus, j'ai passé le week-end à chercher comment faire pour ma voiture qu'est tombée en panne sur une autoroute à 50 bornes de chez moi (vive les assistances dépannages, mais après quoi faire ? Quel garage choisir ? Ça va me coûter cher ou pas ? Ça vaut le coup de faire réparer une voiture de 15 ans qu'à 202000 kms et des brouettes ?)

Bref, vous l'avez compris, je n'ai pas peaufiné ce qui va suivre !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Petit bonus pas prévu mais quand même écrit !**

Le major s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais pas à cette explication qu'il trouva un peu foireuse et il éclata de rire en rentrant plus avant dans la pièce. Rodney s'était écarté vite fait de Sheppard et celui-ci avait lentement croisé les bras en toisant son subalterne d'un air mauvais.

-Parce que vous trouvez ça drôle ? Grimaça t-il.

-Bah oui ! S'esclaffa le major.

-Ah vraiment...

-Franchement monsieur, qui pourrait être assez fou pour vouloir être avec...

Lorne s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, se rendant compte qu'il était ni plus ni moins entrain d'insulter joyeusement les deux hommes. Tout d'abord son supérieur étant donné que celui-ci venait d'avouer que c'était lui le père et donc, que c'était lui le "fou" qui était avec McKay et ensuite le scientifique, parce que dire "qui voudrait être avec lui" n'est pas vraiment sympathique à entendre...

-... avec qui, major ? Qu'alliez-vous donc dire ? Demanda John en pinçant les lèvres de colère.

-Excusez moi monsieur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais faut avouer que...

Lorne regarda Sheppard avec attention et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être entrain de faire de l'humour. -Que quoi ?

-Que c'est assez surprenant comme nouvelle. J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas... Se reprit Evan.

-Alors que diriez-vous de refaire une petite sortie sur P3M-736 histoire de vous remettre les idées en place ?

Le chef militaire de la cité n'était pas rancunier mais là, il l'avait mauvaise. D'abord son amant qui piquait une crise en l'empêchant de sentir son bébé et maintenant son subalterne, qu'il appréciait pourtant beaucoup, se moquait de lui ouvertement. C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase et tant pis s'il n'était pas rationnel, il allait lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

-Et comme vous avez eu l'air de bien vous entendre, vous aurez la compagnie de ce cher Dr... vous vous rappelez son nom McKay ? Rajouta John en se tournant vers le scientifique.

-Hein ? Euh... j'en sais rien moi ! Je sais même pas de quoi vous parlez ! Lui répondit Rodney.

-Mais si, le botaniste voyons ! Ah ça y est, je m'en souviens, c'est le Dr. Parrish, vous savez, celui qui s'extasie quand il découvre une salade extra-terrestre ! (1)

-Hum... non mon colonel... je veux dire, oui mon colonel ! Je suppose que je dois le prévenir que c'est mon équipe qui l'accompagnera la prochaine fois ? Lâcha Lorne en se raclant un peu la gorge et en regardant McKay de travers.

Le jeune militaire n'avait pas oublié qu'il y était retourné une seconde fois avec le scientifique et que ça ne s'était pas mieux passé qu'avec le botaniste. Ces deux missions faisaient partie de celles dont le major aurait aimé qu'on ne lui rappelle jamais qu'il y avait participé.

Mais manque de bol, il était bon pour un second service. A sa décharge, faut dire qu'entendre de la bouche de son supérieur que le scientifique attendait un enfant et qu'en plus il était le géniteur avait de quoi surprendre un peu...

-Alors ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ? Demanda t-il quand même.

-Vous retrouverez le botaniste tout à l'heure à la pépinière et lui proposerez bien obligeamment vos services pour sa prochaine sortie. Lui annonça alors John avec un petit sourire narquois au coin de la bouche.

-Euh... non... je ne parlais pas de ça mais de... ça... Le corrigea Lorne en levant légèrement la main vers le scientifique.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je plaisanterais sur ce sujet ?

-Euh... non mon colonel... Répondit Lorne en lorgnant ostensiblement le ventre de Rodney. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire...

-Y'a rien à dire ! Et le "ça" ne vous remercie pas ! Et vous avez intérêt à le garder pour vous ! Coupa McKay en colère.

-Parce que vous pensez qu'on m'croira peut-être... Marmonna le major.

-Calme toi Rodney... Lui dit alors John en posant une main apaisante sur le bras tremblant d'indignation de son amant.

-Mais t'as entendu la façon dont il m'a traité ? Couina celui-ci.

Le tutoiement n'était pas passé inaperçu, mais le jeune militaire se dit que de toute façon, c'était la moindre des bizarreries qu'il venait d'entendre alors il n'allait pas s'arrêter à si peu.

-Désolé Dr. McKay, ce n'est pas de vous personnellement dont je parlais mais plutôt de la situation... S'excusa t-il quand même.

John s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas trop si ce qu'il allait faire était bien ou pas mais il avait toute confiance en son subalterne. Même si celui-ci ne portait pas spécialement McKay dans son cœur, sa loyauté envers l'armée n'était plus à prouver alors il décida finalement de le mettre au courant.

-Vous vous rappelez le jour ou McKay a été entouré par cette étrange lumière ?

Evan fronça les sourcils.

-Non... je devrais ?

-Il était pas là... Lui rappela alors Rodney.

-Ah oui... bon et bien Rodney a été entouré par une lumière émise par une machine des anciens et ça l'a... comment dire... transformé.

-Transformé ? S'étonna Lorne en regardant le scientifique

-Oui, en fait, cette machine a été créée...

-T'es vraiment obligé de tout lui raconter ? Coupa McKay.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'il essaye de deviner par lui-même et qu'il déforme la vérité ?

McKay se renfrogna et croisa les bras en soufflant très fort pour bien marquer sa désapprobation. John leva les yeux aux ciels et soupira. Les petites manies de son amant étaient parfois difficilement supportables. Mais il avait pris le partit de faire avec, après tout, dans son état, il était tout de même excusable.

-Pour faire court, la machine des anciens l'a un peu chamboulé à l'intérieur et c'est pour ça qu'il est... euh... enceint...

-Un peu chamboulé ? S'exclama McKay, mais...

-Tu veux peut-être t'éterniser là-dessus ? Ironisa John.

La moue renfrognée du scientifique répondit pour lui et Lorne sourit très légèrement en voyant comment les

deux hommes se lançaient des piques. Ça l'avait toujours plus ou moins amusé de voir ça, sauf quand c'était lui qui le subissait...

-On est d'accord... Continua alors John.

-Vous avez dit être le père, mais comment vous avez fait ? Lança soudainement Lorne.

Et là, le jeune militaire put voir le visage de son supérieur passer du sourire moqueur à la grimace puis rougir assez franchement.

Mais à la seconde ou il prononça ces mots, il en fit autant en s'imaginant la façon dont ça avait dû se passer.

-J'espère ne pas devoir vous faire un dessin, major...

-Euh... non mon colonel... ce ne sera effectivement pas nécessaire... Bafouilla t-il en secouant la tête, espérant en faire partir les images classées X qui venaient de lui envahir le cerveau.

Il y eut un blanc, brisé par un toussotement tout sauf discret de la part Rodney, ce qui réveilla un peu les deux autres.

-Et bien sûr, vous êtes au courant d'une des lois qui régit notre armée, major ?

-Laquelle ?

-Don't ask, don't tell...

-Oui mon colonel, mais si je peux me permettre de parler franchement...

-Allez-y... Lui accorda John.

-Je la trouve complètement débile ! S'exclama alors Lorne.

-Je vous l'fait pas dire... Marmonna Rodney, les Canadiens sont un peu plus avancés que vous sur ce point là...

Sheppard ne releva pas la remarque, connaissant parfaitement les sentiments que portait McKay sur l'éducation rigide et frigide à laquelle les Américains étaient pourtant assez attachés.

-Donc vous n'êtes pas contre ? Reprit John, étonné de la réaction assez virulente.

-Votre vie privée est privée, donc je n'ai rien à dire, monsieur.

-Bien, ceci étant dit, vous n'avez rien à faire ?

-Non... Répondit Evan encore un peu sous le choc.

Mais le haussement de sourcils de John et son air un peu revêche lui remirent les idées à l'endroit assez rapidement.

-En fait si ! Je vous laisse. Passez une bonne soirée mon colonel, vous aussi docteur...

Lorne tourna les talons et s'approcha de la porte.

-Major ! Lança John au moment ou le militaire allait la passer.

-Oui ?

-Si jamais j'entends quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il s'est dit dans cette pièce... Le menaça t-il.

Evan Lorne regarda son supérieur puis McKay et ne les trouva pas si fier que ça, finalement. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour son supérieur qui était plutôt sympa avec l'ensemble des militaires de la cité. Le colonel Sheppard était franc, avait de l'humour et malgré son apparente décontraction, c'était un homme juste mais qui savait se montrer ferme quand il le fallait. Et tous les membres du personnel qui vivaient sur Atlantis pouvaient compter sur lui en cas de problème.

Mais là, il était clair que même si jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de faire quelque chose qui nuirait aux deux hommes, ils n'avaient pas l'air tranquille, comme s'ils se demandaient si une "tuile" n'allait pas leur tomber sur la tête. Il fut tenté pendant un bref moment de les laisser mariner un peu mais sachant maintenant dans quel état se trouvait McKay, il se dit aussitôt que même s'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, le stress et l'angoisse était loin d'être si bon que ça pour une femme enceinte.

Même si là, ce n'était pas une femme mais un homme qui était enceinte...

Il réprima un petit sourire alors que dans son esprit se formait l'image d'un McKay avec un ventre proéminent, une main se tenant le bas des reins, un énorme sandwich dans la deuxième, la troisième qui tapait furieusement sur son PDA et qui de plus postillonnait en invectivant les pauvres techniciens qui avaient le malheur de bosser sous ses ordres. (2)

Mais quand il vit le scientifique jeter un coup d'œil qui se voulait discret à Sheppard, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de cesser cette petite torture mentale.

-Mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez monsieur... Lança t-il alors.

-Merci major.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi mon colonel.

Evan Lorne passa la porte et celle-ci se referma derrière lui sans faire de bruit.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi... Répéta tout bas le jeune militaire.

Il resta quelques instants sans bouger, comme pétrifié, puis il ouvrit grand les yeux et secoua la tête brusquement.

-Bon sang ! Comme si les Wraiths ne suffisaient pas à me faire cauchemarder, maintenant faut que McKay s'y mette !

oOoOo

(1) Episode : La chasse à l'homme.  
(2) Et oui, un McKay "enceint" a besoin de 3 bras, c'est bien connu...

oOoOo

Alors ? Ça valait le coup ou pas ?  
Suivant le temps que j'aurais, je vous mettrais la suite soit aujourd'hui, soit dans la semaine.

Bonne journée à vous tous et toutes et à la prochaine !  
Et merci d'être toujours là avec moi, ça me fait hyper plaisir

Big kissouilles à tout l'monde !

Ticœur

3


	21. Chapter 20

On est lundi, il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent (et même que c'est vachement bruyant ces p'tites choses là^^) et moi, j'me pointe et j'vous mets la suite de ma fic !  
Elle est pas belle la vie ?  
(Je déteste l'espère de "truc" qui passe à la télé et qui porte le même nom^^)

Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié le "bonus" sur la réaction de Lorne. Il est vrai que j'aurais dû intégrer ça dans mes chapitres, mais cette fic avait été commencé il y a très longtemps, puis abandonnée dans mon PC et enfin, ressortit après de looooongs mois. Et à l'époque, ça ne m'avait pas dérangée plus que ça qu'il n'y ait rien d'autres sur sa réaction face à la nouvelle.

Bref ! J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié ce superbe week-end ?  
Dire qu'on va avoir une semaine "tout pareil" ! Hihihi !  
Qu'est-ce que ça va être bon !

Allez, j'vous laisse lire et à pluche !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 20**

Rodney était maintenant enceint de quatre mois et à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce, les voix baissaient d'un ton et il y avait même des moments où il remarquait qu'on le regardait bizarrement. Il doutait de plus en plus que son secret en soit toujours un, jusqu'au jour où il en eut la confirmation. Les peuples de la Galaxie de Pégase étaient décidément bien trop intuitifs à son goût...

oOoOo

L'équipe de Sheppard devait partir en mission. Elisabeth avait bien essayé d'empêcher Rodney d'y aller mais il rouspéta tellement qu'elle finit par céder. Surtout quand John lui déclara qu'il préférerait se pendre plutôt que de laisser quoi que ce soit arriver au scientifique. Ronon ayant affirmé la même chose, c'est l'esprit plus tranquille qu'elle leva la tête et confirma à Chuck qu'il pouvait composer l'adresse sur le DHD.

-A c'que j'vois, vous leur faites confiance mais pas à moi ! Râla Rodney en croisant les bras.

-McKay, je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous ou qui que ce soit, mais je vous garantis que si j'apprends que l'équipe s'est mise en danger à cause de vous, vous allez en entendre parler, ais-je été assez claire ?

Rodney prit la menace très au sérieux même s'il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il se rappelait parfaitement la tête de Kavanagh quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle le laisserait pourrir seul sur une planète s'il n'arrêtait pas d'écrire au SGC qu'il ne la jugeait pas capable de diriger l'expédition d'Atlantis.

-Et si jamais vous ne rentrez pas entier, je vous vire de l'équipe parce qu'il n'est pas question que je me passe de vous...

-En fait, vous me menacez parce que vous tenez à moi c'est ça ? Lui rétorqua Rodney en souriant.

Elisabeth capitula en souriant également mais ne répondit pas. Elle connaissait l'égo du scientifique comme étant prodigieusement surdimensionné et ne tenait pas du tout à ce qu'il prenne en plus la grosse tête. Enfin, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà...

-Allez y, votre équipe vous attend... et Rodney... Continua t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait.

-Oui ? Répondit celui-ci en se tournant légèrement.

-Faites attention à vous, d'accord ?

-Vous m'connaissez Elisabeth ! Lui lança McKay en levant la main.

_Oui, c'est bien ça qui m'fait peur..._ Pensa Elisabeth en grimaçant.

oOoOo

Teyla, Ronon et John avait attendu patiemment qu'Elisabeth et Rodney aient fini de parler, même si le militaire enrageait de ne pas pouvoir les entendre. Il connaissait suffisamment la dirigeante pour savoir qu'elle ne lui dirait rien qui fasse prendre des risques inconsidérés à son amant mais il connaissait aussi le caractère emporté de celui-ci. Il tapait presque du pied quand Teyla le regarda en souriant.

-On va tous prendre soin de lui, vous savez ?

-Je sais... et j'ai confiance en vous... en vous deux... Précisa John en regardant les deux Pégasiens.

-Bon, on y va ? S'exclama alors Rodney en s'approchant du petit groupe.

-On n'attendait plus que vous ! Rétorqua Teyla en lui souriant.

-Et bien je suis là !

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte et s'arrêtèrent devant, comme s'ils la découvraient pour la première fois.

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il aime quand je passe la porte, c'est débile, non ? Murmura Rodney en regardant le grand anneau bleuté.

-Pourquoi ? Ça te fait quoi ? Lui demanda gentiment John.

-Je sais pas trop... ça fait bizarre... je me sens bien, détendu... comme après qu'on... hem... euh... on y va ? Finit-il d'un air embarrassé.

John acquiesça et se promit de lui faire finir sa phrase. Mais de préférence quand ils seraient seuls parce qu'apparemment, c'était assez gênant.

-Ça va ? Demanda alors Ronon.

Le scientifique hocha la tête en souriant et s'avança, prêt à passer.

-Non ! S'exclama alors Ronon en lui prenant le bras.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Y'a un problème ? S'affola Rodney.

-Non, je vais juste passer en premier avec Sheppard. Vous attendez un peu et vous suivrez avec Teyla.

-Depuis quand... Commença McKay.

-Laisse-nous prendre soin de toi... Coupa John en le regardant tendrement.

Une réplique bien sentie au bord des lèvres, le scientifique ferma finalement la bouche. Il avait toujours apprécié qu'on prenne soin de lui et même si c'était parfois limite depuis quelque temps, il admettait que ça faisait toujours plaisir de se sentir aimé à ce point. Il attendit donc patiemment que Ronon et Sheppard traversent et après quelques secondes, la jeune femme et lui passèrent à leur tour...

oOoOo

La mission se passait particulièrement bien. Ils allèrent rendre visite à un peuple ami de celui de l'Athosienne et furent reçu comme des rois. Le seul souci avait été quand les femmes du village avaient compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre avec les étrangers. Rodney était tellement fatigué par la marche de presque trois kilomètres, qu'ils avaient faits pourtant tranquillement, qu'il s'était affalé comme une masse sur un banc.  
Il faisait la grimace en se cambrant et en se tenant le bas du dos de la main gauche pendant que sa main droite passait et repassait machinalement sur le léger renflement de son abdomen.

-Tenez, buvez ça, ça vous fera du bien... Lui dit l'ainée du groupe en lui tendant un gobelet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'inquiéta t-il en reniflant le contenu.

-Ce sont des herbes que l'on donne aux femmes quand elles ont des douleurs comme les vôtres. Ça soulage vite, vous verrez...

-Des douleurs comme... Répéta Rodney en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

-Vous attendez un enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Rodney ? Ça va bien ? S'inquiéta John en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Votre femme a mal et je voulais juste la soulager... Lui expliqua alors la villageoise.

-Comment... Commença John avant de se mordre les lèvres quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de vendre la mèche.

-Mais je suis pas une femme ! S'indigna Rodney.

-C'est très fréquent d'avoir ce comportement quand on attend un enfant, même si chez votre femme ça ne se voit pas encore. Vous en êtes à combien ? Continua la vieille femme sans tenir compte de ses paroles.

-Je suis pas une femme et on n'est pas marié ! S'énerva Rodney en se levant.

-Oh... mais ce n'est pas important après tout, vous vous aimez et c'est le principal. Ça vous a fait du bien ? Lui demanda t-elle alors en montrant le verre du doigt.

McKay regarda le gobelet qu'il avait bu machinalement et redressa le buste en basculant ses épaules en arrière, oubliant que par deux fois elle l'avait pris pour une personne qu'il n'était pas.

-Mais c'est génial, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Des plantes, juste des plantes...

-Un homme attend un enfant et ça ne vous surprend pas ? S'étonna John.

-Ça arrive parfois qu'un homme se retrouve dans le cas de Rodney, mais comme c'est très rare, on n'en parle pas... Lui expliqua Teyla qui s'était approchée.

-Ah ? Et vous en connaissez ?

-Oui, il vivait sur Phébos mais il a été emporté lors d'une rafle par les Wraiths... Souffla l'Athosienne un peu tristement.

-C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas paru surprise quand vous avez appris pour moi... Songea Rodney tout haut.

-En général les personnes dans votre cas ne sont pas vraiment ni un homme ni une femme...

-Des hermaphrodites... Murmura alors McKay.

-... mais celles à qui ça arrive choisissent leur côté femme jusqu'à l'enfantement alors que ce n'est clairement pas votre cas... Continua la villageoise.

-C'est parce que je suis un homme ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Elle a bien compris Rodney, alors calme toi...

-Je me calmerais si je veux ! Fulmina encore le scientifique.

-Elisabeth va te priver de sortie... Chantonna alors John pour le narguer.

La menace porta ses fruits et McKay se calma et se rassit aussitôt. Mais il n'arrêta pas de pester contre les gens qui n'écoutaient pas ce qu'il disait. La vieille femme le regarda et lui offrit un large sourire qui vint à bout de sa mauvaise humeur. Après tout, elle lui avait donné quelque chose de très efficace contre les douleurs dorsales...

oOoOo

Le restant de la visite se passa dans le calme, les Atlantes visitèrent les installations et Teyla en profita pour saluer ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Mais vint le temps de rentrer et les adieux durèrent...

Tout ça parce que les femmes, mais absolument toutes les femmes du village avaient voulu voir l'homme qui avait décidé de rester un homme pour attendre son enfant. Et toutes lui apportèrent des petites choses dont il aurait "absolument" besoin quand le bébé serait là. Plus qu'embarrassé par tous ses cadeaux dont il ne voulait pas en plus, Rodney regarda Teyla d'un air désespéré.  
La jeune Athosienne se retint avec peine d'éclater de rire et prit pitié du pauvre homme, submergé par les délicates mais bien envahissantes attentions.

-Je peux pas ramener tout ça sur Atlantis ! Se lamenta t-il.

-C'est sûr qu'on va pas passer inaperçu... Acquiesça John en se grattant la tête.

-Oui mais vous ne pouvez pas refuser, vous les offenseriez... Murmura alors Teyla.

McKay la regarda d'un air ennuyé. Mais qu'allait-il donc faire de deux berceaux, d'une dizaine de paniers de vêtements sans compter ceux de jouets ?

-Faudrait leur dire qu'on va pas ouvrir une garderie... Marmonna John.

Teyla comprit parfaitement et s'approcha des femmes.

-C'est très gentil à vous, mon ami apprécie beaucoup mais vous comprenez qu'on ne peut pas ramener tout ça sur Atlantis. On se contentera de prendre un berceau et quelques vêtements. Pour les jouets, on a encore le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Leur dit-elle en riant.

Les femmes du village comprenaient très bien et elles firent elle-même le tri dans les habits. Au bout d'à peine dix minutes et quelques chamailleries sans conséquences, la doyenne lui tendit un seul panier.

-Le bébé va bientôt venir et il ne sera pas bien gros. Ces vêtements iront parfaitement !

-Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? S'étonna Rodney.

-A votre façon de vous tenir...

-Et comment vous pouvez savoir qu'il ne sera pas gros ? Lui demanda John, très intéressé.

-Elle a pas d'ventre ! Vous nourrissez votre femme au moins ? Rétorqua la vieille femme sans répondre à sa question.

-Je suis pas une femme bon sang ! Mais est-ce que quelqu'un m'écoute quand j'parle ? Gronda McKay.

-C'est la première fois que je rencontre une future maman qui décide de rester un homme... alors pardonnez moi... S'excusa la villageoise.

-C'est pourtant pas faute de vous l'avoir dit... Râla encore le scientifique.

-On vous remercie pour vos présents, croyez-moi, ils seront très appréciés le moment venu... Déclara alors Teyla en baissant la tête devant la vieille dame.

-Je le sais jeune Teyla Emmagan. Maintenant, rentrez et préparez-vous à accueillir ce bébé !

-Ouais bah j'ai encore le temps... Marmonna Rodney en entendant ça.

-Ça vient toujours plus vite qu'on le pense... Rétorqua la doyenne avec un sourire énigmatique.

oOoOo

Le trajet du retour fut un peu plus long. Le breuvage qu'avait bu Rodney avait été très efficace mais ses effets se dissipaient et il avait de nouveau mal aux reins. John s'en était rendu compte mais comme il ne pouvait rien y faire, il se contenta d'essayer de le distraire en parlant de tout et de rien. Teyla participait également, il n'y avait que Ronon qui ne disait rien mais tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il s'inquiétait aussi et il avait même été le premier à lui attraper le bras alors qu'il trébuchait et manquait de s'étaler.

-Merci mais j'aurais pu m'en sortir... Lâcha Rodney d'un ton clairement grincheux.

-Ouais... j'ai vu ça...

-Ces femmes sont fantastiques, elles vous ont tout de suite adopté ! Et avec les vêtements qu'elles vous ont donnés, vous n'aurez pas à faire de demande auprès du SGC... Lui dit alors Teyla.

-De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu le faire sans les mettre au courant !

Teyla en convint en hochant la tête et finalement, c'est dans le silence qu'ils firent le reste du trajet. Mais en voyant la porte des étoiles se profiler, John se souvint de la phrase qui avait mis Rodney dans l'embarras au point qu'il ne l'avait pas terminée.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire tout à l'heure ?

-Quand ? S'étonna sincèrement le scientifique.

-Tu as dit que tu te sentais bien comme après qu'on a... et t'as pas fini, alors ? Tu voulais dire quoi ?

Son amant toussota un peu et se racla ensuite la gorge.

-Oh rien, rien d'important...

-Tu n'aurais pas rougi si ça n'avait pas été important alors dis moi ! Insista doucement John.

McKay capitula quand il vit que Ronon et Teyla, à quelque pas devant eux, ne pouvaient pas les entendre.

-Quand je passe la porte, ça me fait le même effet qu'après que... hem... après qu'on ait fait l'amour... ça doit être un afflux d'endorphine ou un truc comme ça. Voilà, t'es content ? Lâcha Rodney tout bas.

-Comment je ne pourrais pas être content quand j'entends que tu aimes qu'on fasse l'amour ? Répliqua

John en souriant. Allez vient, on rentre et tu files voir Carson pour ton dos, d'accord ?

-Oui maman... Soupira Rodney, pas mécontent malgré tout d'être enfin devant le DHD.

Teyla composa les coordonnées de la cité et invita Ronon à passer avec elle, laissant un minuscule moment d'intimité aux deux hommes.

-Ne prend pas ton pied en traversant s'il te plait, j'aimerais autant y être pour quelque chose... Lança John en poussant doucement Rodney au travers.

Il fit une horrible grimace en entendant le cri de fureur de son amant.

-Aïe... j'aurais peut-être pas dû... de toute façon, c'est trop tard... Se dit-il fataliste en passant lui aussi.

oOoOo

_Un peu avant leur arrivée, dans la salle d'embarquement..._

-T'as rien remarqué ? Il se comporte exactement comme ma frangine quand elle attendait son môme...

-Tu déconnes ! C'est un homme !

-On est dans une autre galaxie, sur une cité flottante pleine de trucs et de machins qui ont été fabriqués par des gens qui sont morts alors qu'il y avait des dinosaures sur Terre, alors tu vois, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait réussi cet exploit !** (1)**

-Mais avec qui ? Qui aurait voulu faire "ça" avec lui ? Le Satédien est vachement protecteur envers lui depuis un certain temps, même s'il croit faire ça discrètement mais quand même...

-Tu les vois tous les deux ensemble ? Tu plaisantes ? Mais le colonel Sheppard en revanche...

-Non ! S'exclama l'autre en ouvrant grand les yeux, tu crois vraiment que...

-Regarde bien la prochaine fois et tu verras !

-Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup... c'est leur équipe qui rentre...

L'alarme de la porte résonnait dans la salle d'embarquement et les deux militaires se mirent à leur place, de chaque côté de la porte...

oOoOo

Le retour de mission n'était malheureusement pas passé inaperçu. Le panier que tenait Teyla et le berceau dans les bras de Ronon y étaient bien sûr pour beaucoup. Mais pas autant que Rodney qui passa la porte et stoppa juste après, un air de profonde béatitude plaqué sur le visage. Comme il n'avait pas bougé, John le bouscula presque en arrivant dans la salle et en le regardant, compris tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

-Rodney ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Elisabeth à John.

-Rien, ça va lui passer... **il** aime passer la porte, vous comprenez ? Lui dit-il en insistant sur le "il".

La dirigeante fronça les sourcils et après quelques secondes de réflexions elle comprit enfin.

-Je l'accompagne chez Carson, il s'est fait mal au dos... Rajouta John.

-Bien... je vous laisse dans ce cas. Mais n'oubliez pas votre rapport !

-Bien sûr ! Affirma le militaire en grimaçant. Allez McKay, on y va !

Le scientifique acquiesça et se massa ostensiblement les reins en se cambrant. Elisabeth regarda autour d'elle mais personne n'avait fait attention au geste un peu ambigu. Enfin, elle croyait que personne n'avait vu...

oOoOo

-Alors, convaincu ?

-J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire... je savais même pas qu'il était d'ce bord !

-A vrai dire, moi non plus... mais t'as vu ce qu'ils ont ramené ? Un berceau de bébé ! Est-ce que t'as vu une femme enceinte ici, toi ?

-Non, mais j'connais pas tout l'monde non plus...

-Moi j'te dis que McKay s'est fait engrossé, je sais pas comment mais j'en mettrais ma main à couper !

-Ok ! On parie quoi ?

-Ton ticket pour une séance de massage...

-Hey mais non ! C'est moi qui l'ai gagné au poker !

-Bah justement... Rétorqua l'autre avec envie.

-D'accord mais si je gagne, tu m'arranges en rencard avec ta sœur pour ma prochaine perm'...

-Hey ! Pas ma sœur !

-Pas d'massage... Ricana son collègue.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et au bout de quelques secondes, ils tendirent la main en même temps.

-Top là !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

**(1)** Je sais que les dinosaures n'existaient déjà plus à cette époque, mais je trouvais ça bien ! Et pis c'est moi qu'est écrit cette histoire alors je fais c'que j'veux ! Na !

La fin approche doucement mais sûrement alors en attendant, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne journée et à la semaine prochaine !

Bizz

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._

* * *

_**Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !  
C'est un manque flagrant de respect envers mon travail.**_


	22. Chapter 21

Allez, c'est repartit pour une semaine qui commence avec la publication d'un chapitre de cette fantastique histoire !  
**J'adore les fleurs, comme vous pouvez le constater^^**

Mais comme il fait beau et que justement, il faut que j'aille arroser celles qui se trouvent dans mon jardin, je vous laisse !

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 21**

_Environ 15 jours plus tard..._

Rodney était assis confortablement sur le canapé de la salle de repos. Enfin, aussi confortablement que son état lui en donnait la possibilité. Il n'attendait maintenant plus qu'une chose, c'était le jour où il se réveillerait et aurait retrouvé son aspect physique d'avant, c'est à dire sans ce renflement quand même un peu plus conséquent depuis quelques jours.

Il se leva alors et décida d'aller demander des explications à Carson, parce que ça ne devait pas être normal que son ventre ait gonflé alors que depuis qu'il avait appris la terrible nouvelle quatre mois plus tôt, rien n'avait jamais changé de ce côté-là. Au moment où il se levait, assez difficilement d'ailleurs, Sheppard entra et du coup, se précipita pour lui donner un coup de main.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta t-il aussitôt.

-Oui ça va... Soupira Rodney.

Si au début, voir le militaire accourir au moindre de ses désirs avait été agréable, maintenant la sollicitude dont il l'entourait commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

-Je vais juste voir Carson et lui demander pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir gonflé... Lui dit-il quand même.

John sourit et lui tendit la main. Rodney leva les yeux au ciel mais l'accepta après qu'un pic de douleur assaillit ses reins. C'était le plus gros des inconvénients qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait un squatter indésirable et rien que pour ça, il aurait pu tuer le responsable à chaque fois que ça le prenait. Sauf que celui-ci se serait sans aucun doute laissé faire s'il était sûr que ça le soulagerait.  
Ce qui finalement n'arrangeait pas ses affaires parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il serait obligé de remplir tout un tas de formulaires afin d'expliquer son geste. Sans compter qu'il devrait admettre ce qu'il lui avait fait et ça, Rodney n'était toujours pas prêt, même s'il arrivait presque au terme de sa grossesse.

Ils avaient donc eu une longue discussion sur le comportement de John envers lui et avaient fini par se mettre d'accord que le militaire, étant le père du bébé, avait quand même le droit d'être informé de tout ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver.  
Cette concession n'avait pas été facile à obtenir étant donné que le scientifique n'avait jamais été obligé d'informer qui que ce soit de ce qu'il faisait, mais John avait eu des arguments très convaincants. Du genre de ceux qui avaient laissé Rodney transpirant, tremblant mais terriblement détendu et le militaire un peu sur les rotules...

Rodney était toujours autant demandeur et John étant plus que jamais d'accord, ils faisaient l'amour très souvent, n'importe où et à n'importe quelle heure. A croire qu'en plus des barres chocolatées dont il raffolait, Rodney était aussi devenu accro aux endorphines. Ce qui n'était franchement pas trop grave et John faisait en sorte de toujours le satisfaire, trouvant que prendre du plaisir avec la personne que l'on aimait était vraiment loi d'être une corvée.

Ils allèrent donc ensemble voir Carson et si Rodney n'avait l'air de se rendre compte de rien, ce n'était pas le cas de John qui remarqua que les personnes qu'ils croisaient les dévisageaient plus que nécessaire. Il mit ça sur le compte de la possible paranoïa qu'il éprouvait en étant au courant de ce que cachait le tee-shirt un peu tendu que portait son amant. D'ailleurs, il constata qu'effectivement Rodney avait pris de l'ampleur et loin de l'affoler, ça le rendit tout chose.

Mis à part les coups de pieds, jusqu'à présent il n'y avait rien de concret ni de visible, mais maintenant si. Une chose l'inquiétait cependant, c'était les murmures et les sourires qu'il voyait sur le visage de certaines personnes et sur d'autres par contre, il voyait comme un air de dégoût. Il n'en parla pas à Rodney qui n'avait besoin de gérer ce genre de problème mais il se promit d'en parler à Elisabeth dès que possible...

oOoOo

Rodney était assis sur la table d'examen et laissait Carson l'ausculter. Le fait de devoir subir un contrôle médical tous les quinze jours depuis le début l'avait rendu fataliste. Et s'il avait été hypocondriaque un jour, il reconnaissait maintenant que finalement, se faire tripoter et prendre du sang n'était pas si agréable que ça, même si on avait une super bonne excuse.

-Tout est parfait, mais puisque qu'on s'est vu il y a trois jours, vous deviez le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

-En fait, on était venu pour autre chose... Commença John.

-Pourquoi j'ai grossi d'un coup ? Lâcha Rodney.

-Et bien je pense que si votre ventre s'est arrondit c'est que vous allez bientôt accoucher. D'après le scanner, la taille et le poids correspondent à un bébé presque à terme. Je dis presque parce que si on considère que vous refusez de vous rendre à l'évidence en ce qui le concerne, le fait qu'il soit un peu plus  
petit est tout à fait normal. Il ne reste plus qu'à vous préparer à sa venue maintenant ! Conclut Beckett en

souriant largement.

McKay grogna et renifla son mécontentement. La réponse n'était pas tout à fait celle qu'il attendait. Par contre, John, qui avait tenu à assister à la visite, montra sa franche désapprobation et regarda Rodney d'un air sévère.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu peux encore refuser d'admettre que tu es enceint. Le bébé bouge et te donne des coups, tu as des fringales à des heures pas possibles, tu as une libido exacerbée et...

-T'as pas besoin de dévoiler ma vie privée... Gronda Rodney en rougissant.

-Parce que tu crois que Carson ne se doute de rien ?

-Mais...

-Combien de fois as-tu été obligé de forcer ma porte pour sortir de mes quartiers le matin parce que je n'étais pas là ? Lui demanda John.

-Je vois pas ce que cette question vient faire dans cette conversation ! S'étonna le scientifique.

-Que tu crois ! Alors ? Combien ? Insista le militaire.

-Mais je sais pas moi... trois ou quatre ?

-Carson ? Combien de fois je suis venu dormir à l'infirmerie ?

-Euh... trois ou quatre fois ? Répondit Carson en se demandant lui aussi pourquoi Sheppard lui posait cette question.

-J'vais vous l'dire moi ! Un peu plus d'une douzaine de fois en l'espace de deux mois !

-Et alors ?

-Si je suis allé dormir à l'infirmerie c'est parce que tu prends toute la place au lit ! Alors je pense que Carson est parfaitement au courant de tes appétits, qu'ils soient gustatifs ou sexuels !

-Euh... je peux vous laisser si vous voulez... Dit alors le doc, un peu embarrassé.

Sheppard se rendit enfin compte qu'il s'énervait devant une personne certes très discrète, mais auprès de laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment voulu en dévoiler plus que nécessaire. Ce qui était complètement raté bien entendu.

-Parfait ! Tout est vraiment parfait ! S'exclama alors Rodney. Je suis ravi d'apprendre que je t'en demande peut-être trop mais vois-tu, j'aurais pensé que tu serais un peu content de t'occuper de la personne qui va mettre ton enfant au monde !

Le militaire avait levé la main et ouvert la bouche pour répliquer mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre le coupa net.

-Tu viens de dire que... Commença John.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? Rajouta Carson en se rapprochant de McKay.

-Je crois bien que...

-Mais vous allez arrêter à la fin ! C'est quoi ces phrases ? S'énerva le scientifique.

-Rodney... tu viens enfin d'admettre que tu attendais notre bébé... S'émerveilla John.

-Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu viens de dire que tu aurais pensé que je serais un peu content de m'occuper de la personne qui va mettre mon enfant au monde... c'est de toi que tu parles en disant ça... c'est fantastique ! S'exclama t-il alors en regardant Carson.

-Je pense qu'on peut dire ça, effectivement ! Approuva le docteur en souriant largement.

-Quoi ? Mais... mais... mais non enfin !

Le scientifique regarda les deux hommes qui hochèrent la tête de haut en bas presque frénétiquement, avec en prime un petit sourire en coin pour le militaire qui était plus heureux que jamais.

-Je suis... je suis... Bégaya t-il en grimaçant et en s'affalant sur un fauteuil qui grinça sur ses roulettes.

-Tu attends un enfant, notre enfant Rodney !

-Oh bon sang... je vais avoir un... enfant...

-Ouiiii ! S'extasia John en prenant ses mains entre les siennes, tu vois, c'était pas si difficile !

-J'voudrais bien t'y voir toi ! Se réveilla alors le scientifique. C'est d'ta faute d'abord !

-Vous devriez vous calmer Rodney, ce n'est pas bon ni pour vous ni pour le bébé ! Lui dit Carson en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Je vais le ramener dans ses quartiers et je vous promets qu'il va se calmer. Affirma John.

-C'est ça... parle de moi comme si j'étais pas là, c'est toujours agréable... Ronchonna McKay en se levant.

-Merci doc ! Lança John.

-De rien... Répondit Carson en les regardant sortir.

-Ouais c'est ça... merci doc... merci beaucoup... Grogna Rodney toujours de mauvaise humeur.

oOoOo

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose ce soir... Se dit Carson en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis il haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour. La cité était calme, l'équipe d'explorateur qui lui donnait le plus de boulot, en l'occurrence celle de Sheppard, était sortie mais miraculeusement, l'infirmerie était quasiment vide. Il s'installa donc devant son ordinateur et cliqua sur un dossier.

-Bon alors... revoyons les gestes à faire pour pratiquer une césarienne...

oOoOo

John et Rodney marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre et en silence. Mais ce n'était pas un silence confortable et le militaire n'était pas à l'aise. Il voyait bien que Rodney n'était pas comme d'habitude mais il n'osait pas lui poser la question directement.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu t'es énervé contre Beckett, il n'y était pour rien ? Lui demanda t-il à la place.

-J'en sais rien, je suis fatigué, j'ai mal au dos et j'me sens bizarre...

-Bizarre comment ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit au doc ?

-Il a dit que tout allait bien alors c'est que je dois aller bien...

John sursauta presque en entendant ça. Son amant devait vraiment être fatigué pour sortir une telle phrase parce que jamais il n'aurait accepté ça auparavant. Attendre un enfant bouleversait vraiment beaucoup de choses...

Et le caractère emporté et effronté de Rodney, celui qui lui donnait parfois l'envie de l'étrangler, ce caractère là lui manquait. Le scientifique était trop docile et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

-On rentre et tu te couches. Ça ira mieux ensuite, d'accord ?

-D'accord... Acquiesça Rodney presque machinalement.

John accéléra le pas et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers les quartiers du scientifique.

oOoOo

Elisabeth était dans son bureau. Elle réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis maintenant presque cinq mois et une vague de nostalgie l'envahit. Elle s'en voulait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier Sheppard et McKay. L'un parce qu'il allait bientôt donner la vie et l'autre parce qu'il montrait un enthousiasme évident à l'idée de devenir père.

Même si ça allait changer énormément de choses, elle avait décidé que si les futurs parents décidaient de vivre sur Atlantis, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les aider. Et elle était persuadée qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à le faire. Teyla soutenait moralement très efficacement le scientifique et elle n'avait jamais vu Ronon aussi proche d'une personne qu'il l'était avec McKay.

Elle était persuadée que personne sur la cité n'avait percé le secret des deux hommes. Sauf Lorne et encore, il ne l'avait pas deviné, c'était Sheppard en personne qui lui avait annoncé alors qu'il les avait surpris dans une situation un peu compromettante. D'ailleurs, elle avait souri quand le chef militaire l'avait mise au courant de cette "fuite". Elle imaginait parfaitement la gêne qu'avait dû éprouver le major en les découvrant parce qu'elle-même avait été suffisamment embarrassé alors qu'elle ne les avait qu'entendu...

Même encore maintenant, ça lui arrivait de rougir quand elle repensait à la scène que lui avait évité de voir le Satédien...

oOoOo

Rodney avait ouvert la porte presque machinalement et maintenant, il se déshabillait tout en marchant, l'air complètement ailleurs et John n'avait pas vraiment envie de le laisser seul alors qu'il était dans cet état là. Un Rodney léthargique n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, loin de là...

-Je peux rester si tu veux ? Lui proposa t-il.

-Comme tu veux... Fut la réponse laconique qu'il entendit murmurer.

Le scientifique détacha son pantalon, le laissa tomber et secoua ses pieds afin de le retirer entièrement. En caleçon et tee-shirt, John le trouvait tout à fait désirable... Et il inspira fortement en se morigénant. Son amant était fatigué alors il fallait qu'il cesse de penser au sexe. Ce soir, ce serait repos et rien d'autre.

Fort de sa résolution, il le poussa gentiment sur le matelas et remonta les couvertures sur lui.

-J'veux pas rester seul... Murmura alors Rodney.

-Tu n'es pas seul, je reste là. Maintenant dors... Lui souffla John à l'oreille.

Puis il l'embrassa sur le front et sourit en le voyant lâcher un soupir et se tortiller afin de se mettre à son aise.

-Tu veux pas venir ? J'ai envie de te sentir contre moi...

-Rodney...

-S'il te plait... Rajouta le scientifique alors que John allait dire que ce n'était pas raisonnable.

Et le militaire céda. Il se déshabilla mais garda son boxer et se glissa dans le lit, sentant aussitôt le scientifique se caler le dos contre son torse.

Il ne se passa pas plus de cinq minutes qu'il sentit les fesses de son amant se frotter doucement contre lui. Il recula alors un peu, pensant qu'il cherchait une position plus confortable mais Rodney recula encore. John fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il le faisait exprès ou non mais un gémissement très suggestif ôta immédiatement le doute qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter mais il posa quand même sa main sur la cuisse, la caressa doucement et le soupir de bien être qu'il entendit lui prouva qu'apparemment, Rodney n'était pas si fatigué que ça...

Mais pour une fois, John n'était pas d'accord. Il avait promis au doc qu'il dormirait, alors il allait dormir !

Sauf que sa main se fit kidnapper pour être posée directement sur le sexe gonflé de son amant, sous le caleçon que quelques mouvements de jambes firent bientôt glisser au pied du lit. John se mit à respirer vite, essayant de ne pas bouger, même s'il avait pourtant très envie de caresser la peau douce et chaude qui se trouvait sous ses doigts.

Puis Rodney s'enhardit et sans se retourner, il tira prestement sur le boxer qui rejoignit le caleçon et sa main se posa aussitôt sur l'entrejambe qu'il massa doucement. La caresse eut l'effet escomptée et John arbora bientôt une splendide érection. Un grognement appréciateur se fit entendre et les fesses charnues de Rodney remplacèrent sa main. A force de se trémousser, le scientifique réussit à faire en sorte que le sexe de son amant se glisse entre ses fesses et il fit de lents mouvements d'avant en arrière.

John ferma les yeux et se mordit fortement la joue pour s'empêcher de réagir mais le mal était fait et son membre suintait déjà de plaisir. Rodney se cambra alors et insista tant et si bien que le bout humide se retrouva sur son entrée palpitante. John n'eut pas le temps de dire "non" qu'il se sentit comme aspiré dans l'étroit fourreau...

Rodney respira profondément mais rapidement tout le temps que dura la lente progression et quand il fut enfin pleinement rempli, il attendit un peu, appréciant la sensation unique d'être pénétré par une chair chaude et ferme. Il bougea doucement son bassin et savoura également le fait de le sentir glisser hors de lui. C'était indescriptible...

Ils firent l'amour langoureusement, sensuellement, amoureusement...

John faisait de lent va et vient et Rodney avait retiré sa main de sur sa cuisse, apparemment satisfait du traitement qui lui était infligé. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'aimaient de cette façon et le plaisir montait doucement, sans précipitation mais ils gémirent de concert quand un coup de rein incontrôlé de John caressa la prostate du scientifique qui ne put s'empêcher de s'empaler plus profondément.

Les mains sur les hanches de Rodney, John continua ainsi de longues et interminables minutes, respirant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, mais sans pour autant accélérer et les gémissements qui jaillissaient de la bouche de son amant l'incitèrent à faire de plus amples mouvements afin de procurer le plus de sensations possibles.

Mais il vint un moment où ils ne furent plus capable ni l'un ni l'autre de se retenir et Rodney poussa un long cri étranglé en se cambrant quand la jouissance l'emporta enfin, le faisant haleter et gémir de plaisir. John se sentit alors délicieusement comprimé et il poussa le plus loin possible une ultime fois avant de se laisser aller lui aussi. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans la même position avant que le militaire ne se décide à bouger et Rodney émit un faible grognement quand il s'écarta de lui et se leva.

-Tu m'laisses ? Marmonna Rodney.

-Oui, j'avais promis au doc que tu te reposerais et j'ai pas été foutu de tenir ma promesse. Mais ça va changer, maintenant, tu vas dormir...

-Mwouai...

-Je vais me laver un peu et je reviens, d'accord ?

-Mumm...

John le regarda et le trouva un peu crispé. Il s'en voulut aussitôt à mort. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il cédé ?

Etait-il à ce point obsédé qu'il n'était pas fichu de se retenir en sa présence ?

Ne voulant pas le laisser trop longtemps seul, il se précipita dans la salle de bain. Houspillant son reflet dans le miroir, il décida de prendre une douche rapide afin de se rafraichir et dix minutes après, séché mais toujours tout nu, il retourna près de Rodney qu'il trouva plié en deux.

-Rodney ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-J'ai mal au ventre... c'est atroce... Pleurnicha celui-ci.

-C'est moi ? C'est à cause de moi ? S'exclama John, oh mon dieu, je t'ai fait mal !

-Nan... je crois... je crois... je crois que c'est le bébé...

-Oh ! Si ce n'est que ça... Commença John.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, l'information fit enfin "tilt".

-Le... OhoOOhh ? Couina t-il alors d'une voix un peu haut perchée.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

C'est bientôt la fin...  
En fait, j'aurais pu écrire le mot "Fin" à la fin (c'est très fin ça s'mange sans faim^^) de ce chapitre mais non, y'a encore un épilogue !

Alors à la semaine prochaine et en attendant, passez tous une excellente semaine !

Bizz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	23. Chapter 22

C'est lundi et le lundi, je publie !

Alors sans plus attendre, voilà le dernier épisode que je vous laisse découvrir !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 22 - Epilogue**

_Un an pile-poil plus tard..._

- Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire !

Rodney en avait un peu marre. Tout le monde buvait, chantait, parlait un peu fort et ça l'agaçait. Il n'avait jamais aimé les fêtes et que celle de ce soir soit pour sa fille ne modifia pas son opinion.

-Elsa est vraiment magnifique ! S'exclama une technicienne dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom.

-Au fait, il y a une raison pour avoir choisi ce prénom ? Tel que je vous connais, ce n'est certainement pas un hasard... Demanda alors Carson qui s'était approché du scientifique.

-C'était le prénom de la femme d'Einstein...

-Heureusement que t'as pas choisi celui de sa seconde épouse alors... Rétorqua une voix dans son oreille.

Rodney sursauta, se retourna et fixa le militaire, étonné.

-Je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air... Rajouta John.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche.

-John ! S'emporta alors le scientifique en le repoussant doucement, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?

-Que tu m'aimais ? Que tu étais raide dingue de moi ? Proposa le militaire en souriant et en mettant finalement ses mains dans ses poches.

-On va vous laisser... Dirent alors la jeune femme et le doc en s'éloignant.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas que tu fasses ça devant tout l'monde ! Le gronda gentiment Rodney.

-Je sais, mais je t'aime et je me fous de ce que les autres peuvent penser.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mais c'est pas une raison... Murmura McKay en regardant autour de lui, dès fois qu'il y aurait des oreilles indiscrètes.

Et dieu sait qu'il y en avait des oreilles ce soir. Pratiquement tout le personnel s'était réuni dans la plus grande des salles de la cité et ils fêtaient les un an de la première véritable Atlante depuis que les anciens avaient disparu. Seuls quelques membres n'avaient pas pu y assister car il fallait un minimum de surveillance sur les consoles, mais sans en avoir préalablement discuté entre eux, quelques personnes s'étaient volontairement proposées de les remplacer le temps qu'ils profitent eux aussi du buffet ainsi que du champagne qui coulait à flot.

C'était véritablement ostentatoire mais ils avaient tous voulu que cette soirée soit grandiose. Après tout, ce n'était pas courant qu'un homme porte et mette un enfant au monde et ils avaient voulu fêter dignement l'évènement. John était aux anges et il regardait d'un air ultra protecteur sa fille qui était pour l'instant dans les bras de Teyla. La jeune femme riait et chatouillait la petite qui éclatait de rire en se tordant dans tous les sens. Un peu jaloux, il laissa Rodney discuter avec un des techniciens du labo qui les avaient rejoints, puis s'approcha d'elles et tendit les bras.

-Tu viens ? Demanda t-il doucement à Elsa.

Les petits bras potelés de la gamine se tendirent aussitôt et elle se réfugia dans le cou paternel.

-Baba baa...

John fondait à chaque fois que sa fille disait ça. Ce n'était certes pas un "papa" clair et franc, mais pour lui c'était le mot le plus beau de tous et il se fichait d'avoir sans doute l'air complètement idiot, mais un sourire immense étirait ses lèvres dès qu'il était prononcé.

-Ça va ma chérie ? Lui demanda t-il tendrement.

La petite fille ne lui répondit pas mais lui fit un gros bisou bien baveux sur la joue.

-Oh... désolée John... attendez, je vais la reprendre... S'excusa Teyla en tendant les bras.

-Mais non ! Réagit vivement le papa, et puis il faut prendre soin de vous aussi... Rajouta t-il en regardant le ventre un peu rond de l'Athosienne.

-Oh mais tout va bien !

-J'm'en doute, mais elle commence à faire son poids ma puce !

-Il a raison Teyla, tu devrais faire attention à ton dos...

La future maman se tourna et sourit en regardant l'homme qui lui faisait face. C'était un grand gaillard musclé mais avec un regard d'une douceur incomparable quand il se posait sur sa compagne.

-Bon, et bien puisque je vois que vous vous liguez contre moi, je vais faire un tour ! Laura ! Laura ! S'exclama t-elle alors en s'éloignant vers une autre jeune femme.

-Vous croyez qu'elle est fâchée ? Lui demanda John sincèrement inquiet.

-Non ! S'esclaffa l'homme, elle a un sacré caractère mais ce n'est pas son genre d'en vouloir aux gens. Teyla n'est pas comme ça, elle est très gentille...

Le militaire le regarda en souriant. Sa jeune équipière avait fait la connaissance de Kahlan il y avait

maintenant presque huit mois et ça avait été tout de suite le coup de foudre entre eux. D'ailleurs, ils avaient appris avec stupeur qu'elle attendait un enfant pour dans cinq mois.

-Je voulais vous demander une chose...

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que Teyla doit vraiment continuer à faire équipe avec vous ?

Le militaire ne parut pas vraiment surpris. Après tout, il s'attendait plus ou moins à ce qu'un jour le problème soit posé parce qu'il avait eu la même réaction envers Rodney.

-Lui en avez-vous parlé ? Lui demanda John.

La grimace que lui fit l'homme fut assez significative.

-Je vois... Dit alors le militaire d'un air entendu.

-C'est à dire que je ne sais pas comment... vous ne pourriez pas... ? Commença Kahlan.

-Oh que non ! J'ai une fille et j'ai envie de la voir grandir ! S'esclaffa John.

-Je m'en doutais un peu... mais il fallait que je tente...

-Bien essayé mais non ! Mais vous savez, Teyla est une femme responsable alors je pense qu'elle arrêtera d'elle-même les missions quand elle jugera bon qu'elle le fasse.

-Vous avez sans doute raison. Bon, je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit Elsa !

-Ba da babada... (1)

John prit la main de la petite et la fit bouger de gauche à droite en faisant le signe d'au revoir.

-On devrait aller la coucher, il est tard et elle baille... Lui dit alors Rodney en s'approchant d'eux.

-Je sais, j'avais remarqué mais je voulais qu'elle profite de son premier anniversaire ! Rétorqua John.

-T'es un vrai papa gâteau mais là, notre fille à sommeil. Tu t'en occupes ou j'le fais ?

Le militaire regarda son compagnon et apprécia grandement ce qu'il voyait. Pourtant, étant donné sa réaction le jour de l'accouchement, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'il serait devenu si proche de son enfant...

_Flash back...  
_Ça avait pris du temps, beaucoup de temps avant que le scientifique n'admette qu'il avait mis au monde une petite fille et que cet enfant réclamait des soins, de l'attention et de l'amour. La petite Elsa recevait tout cela en grande quantité de la part de John mais pour ainsi dire pas du tout de Rodney. Pendant longtemps il n'avait eu aucune attirance pour ce bébé qui l'avait fait souffrir avant d'être enfin expulsé de son ventre.

Carson avait tenté de le faire participer aux soins, mais à chaque fois, Rodney se défilait, trouvant toujours une excuse pour y échapper. John avait laissé couler mais un jour il avait craqué et balancé des phrases pas sympathiques du tout à son amant, le traitant de "sans cœur", de père indigne et surtout, ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal, il lui avait dit qu'il regrettait vraiment de l'avoir forcé à garder le bébé s'il avait su que sa fille hériterait d'un type aussi égoïste comme deuxième parent._  
_

Le coup avait été rude pour McKay qui avait quitté la pièce en vitesse et s'était réfugié sur la jetée où il était resté seul toute la nuit, à méditer sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le lendemain, alors qu'il avait décidé qu'il essayerait de faire des efforts, il trouva John avec leur fille, alors âgée de quatre mois, dans ses bras, à faire des allées et venues dans leur quartier. La petite pleurait et parfois même hurlait et le militaire lui parlait doucement sans pour autant réussir à la calmer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Lui demanda t-il.

John le regarda d'un air dur mais en voyant les cernes qui mangeaient ses yeux, il s'adoucit.

-Elle a mal aux dents...

-Mais elle n'en a pas ! S'étonna Rodney.

-Pas encore... allez ma chérie, je sais que tu dois avoir mal mais calme toi... chuuut... chuuutt...

La petite fille se mit à hurler de plus belle et se cambra brusquement dans les bras de John qui n'eut que le temps de mettre son autre main dans son dos afin de ne pas la laisser basculer en arrière. Rodney ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il s'approcha de John, prit sa fille, la cala dans ses bras et passa son index doucement sur les gencives irritées. Elsa pleura encore mais moins fort, ce qui incita le scientifique à insister. Le frottement se fit un peu plus énergique et les pleurs se transformèrent en reniflement puis finirent par cesser.

-Mais comment t'as su ? S'étonna John en passant une main douce sur le dos de son bébé.

-J'en sais rien... j'ai juste pensé que ça serait bien...

-Bien ? Mais c'est plus que bien, elle ne pleure plus !

-Il faudrait lui trouver un jouet à mâchouiller, ça devrait l'aider...

-T'es sûr ?

-Non... mais on peut toujours essayer...

A partir de ce moment, Rodney s'impliqua vraiment dans l'éducation de leur fille et leur vie s'en trouva

transformée. Ils parlèrent de nouveau de tout et de rien, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps, se

partagèrent les tâches et la petite se retrouva finalement autant dans les bras de l'un que de l'autre. Leur couple, qui n'en paraissait pas vraiment un depuis la naissance, s'en trouva équilibré ce qui rendit le sourire

au militaire qui ne savait plus comment faire pour que son amant se décide à participer. Et quand Rodney, avec sa fille dans les bras se balada un jour dans les couloirs de la cité en chantant, horriblement faux d'ailleurs, la nouvelle fit le tour de la cité tellement vite qu'il trouva, comme par hasard, des tas de personnes sur son chemin qui lui souriaient en gagatisant sur son bébé.

Le scientifique trouva ses attentions très touchantes, ce qui lui fit comprendre que s'occuper de son enfant n'était pas si difficile que ça et somme toute très enrichissant. Et quand ils apprirent que Teyla était enceinte, il trouva même le moyen de lui faire partager sa propre expérience. Ce qui laissa Carson plus que perplexe et franchement dubitatif...  
_Fin du flash-back..._

-Je sais que tu adores ce genre de réception alors je vais aller la coucher... Ironisa John.

-C'est ça, t'as raison... Ronchonna Rodney. Donne la moi, j'm'en occupe... et ça nous fera une bonne excuse pour ne pas la laisser trop longtemps à la nounou...

-Tu l'as déjà prévenu ? S'étonna John.

-C'est elle qui a remarqué qu'elle se frottait les yeux et qui s'est proposée pour la garder.

-Génial ! Dans ses quartiers ou les nôtres ?

-Les nôtres... allez ma puce, au dodo ! Dit-il en la prenant des bras du militaire.

La petite couina en se frottant les yeux ce qui fit rire John qui lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de les laisser quitter la salle. Le scientifique se fit arrêter plusieurs fois sur le trajet et accepta de bonne grâce les bons vœux des personnes qui étaient toutes sous le charme de la petite. Ce dont il s'enorgueillissait sans retenue...

oOoOo

Cela faisait maintenant trois bonnes heures que Rodney était allé coucher leur fille et qu'il était revenu, la laissant sous la garde de la jeune femme qu'ils "embauchaient" de temps en temps comme baby-sitter. Tout le monde avait voulu trinquer avec eux et ils étaient un peu pompettes. John, qui était plutôt un adepte de la bière avait vu son verre de champagne se remplir miraculeusement à chaque fois qu'il en buvait une gorgée et sa tête tournait un peu. Rodney, qui n'avait plus bu une goutte d'alcool depuis qu'il avait vomi sur sa petite amie quand il était ado, était dans le même état.

Fatigué, John regarda sa montre discrètement. Une heure du matin. Il regarda autour de lui en soupirant et remarqua que la majorité des militaires étaient dans le même état que lui et plaisantaient, se tapant dans le dos en rigolant de quelques blagues qu'il devinait sans aucun doute un peu salace. Mais il ne les interrompit pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on fêtait un anniversaire et il pensa que de toute façon, la gueule de bois qu'ils ne manqueraient pas d'avoir serait une punition suffisante pour les empêcher de recommencer. Même s'il n'en était pas persuadé du tout...

-Je voudrais bien aller dormir... Marmonna Rodney.

-On s'éclipse ? Lui proposa John, ravit de voir qu'ils étaient en phase.

Sans répondre, le scientifique posa son verre à moitié vide et l'air de rien, marcha vers la porte. John en fit autant mais sans prendre le même chemin de façon à faire croire aux autres qu'ils ne se "sauvaient" pas.

-Tiens, le colonel Sheppard s'en va... Remarqua Kahlan.

-Oui, et Rodney aussi... Rajouta Teyla en souriant. Et si on en faisait autant ?

Son compagnon se contenta de lui tendre le bras et ensemble, ils quittèrent la salle. Elisabeth avait remarqué le manège du premier couple et se mit à sourire quand elle vit que Teyla partait elle aussi, mais elle ne s'en occupa pas, préférant se servir une autre flûte et continuer la passionnante discussion qu'elle avait avec un certain Mike...

oOoOo

Ils marchèrent lentement dans les couloirs, la tête un peu en vrac et machinalement, John attrapa la main de Rodney et croisa ses doigts avec les siens. Le militaire se dit que son scientifique n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal parce qu'il accepta de la garder dans la sienne sans rechigner, ce qui lui allait parfaitement. Lui qui était plutôt du genre démonstratif alors que Rodney ne l'était pas du tout, appréciait ses petits moments où justement, son amant se "lâchait" un peu.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans leur quartier et remercièrent chaleureusement la baby-sitter avant de la laisser partir. Ils regardèrent la porte coulisser silencieusement et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et soudain, Rodney se jeta sur la bouche de John et lui roula le patin du siècle. Le petit goût alcoolisé de la langue qui l'envahissait ne rebuta absolument pas le militaire qui se laissa faire, avant de se sentir pousser vers le lit.

Leurs tee-shirts volèrent dans la pièce et Rodney grogna quand il n'arriva pas à détacher le bouton qui retenait le pantalon de John. Celui-ci repoussa doucement les mains et s'en occupa lui-même avant d'essayer de retirer le vêtement alors qu'il avait encore ses chaussures. Le scientifique pouffa de rire en regardant son amant sautiller sur une jambe, risquant à tout instant de se vautrer par terre.

-T'as besoin d'aide ? Lui proposa t-il.

-Déshabille-toi et tu vas voir si j'ai besoin d'aide...

Rodney eut un petit sourire lubrique et s'exécuta, se retrouvant bientôt nu face à John, dressé dans toute sa splendeur. De caresses en baisers humides, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit, embrasant les sens de l'autre par des attouchements parfois légers et parfois plus prononcés. Ne voulant plus attendre, Rodney se cala bien au milieu, écarta les jambes et incita John à s'allonger sur lui, ce que fit celui-ci sans se faire prier.

Le militaire se maintint ensuite sur un coude et guida son sexe jusqu'à l'anneau de muscles qui s'ouvrit sous la lente poussée. L'alcool ingurgité avait détendu Rodney qui apprécia de ne ressentir pratiquement aucune douleur, même s'il n'avait pas été préparé. John resta enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, savourant l'étroitesse du fourreau de chair chaud et moite, mais soudain, le scientifique plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses.

-Je veux te sentir tout au fond de moi... je veux que...

-Vas-y dis-moi... dis-moi c'que tu veux... Murmura John en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Je veux que tu me baises... Lui répondit Rodney d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Le cœur de John rata un battement puis s'emballa subitement. C'était bien la première fois que son amant lui parlait aussi crûment et pourtant, depuis le temps, ils s'étaient totalement libérés de toutes inhibitions quand ils faisaient l'amour.

-Tu veux que... que... Bégaya John un peu ébahit en se redressant et en le fixant.

-Alors le militaire, on n'sait pas reconnaitre un ordre ? Se moqua Rodney.

John resta quelques secondes sans bouger, assimilant la demande de son amant puis avec un petit sourire en coin, fit exactement le contraire et amorça un lent va et vient. Il se redressa sur ses mains et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Rodney alors qu'il essayait de maintenir sa cadence tout en plongeant un peu plus profondément à chaque fois et finalement le scientifique ne s'en plaignit pas.

Les jambes repliées de chaque côté de son torse, les écartant ainsi au maximum de ses possibilités, il bascula la tête en arrière en gémissant, laissant John lui labourer les reins de façon tout à fait délicieuse. Mais le militaire changea d'avis parce qu'il le sentit glisser hors de lui lentement puis une main se posa sur sa hanche tout en la poussant un peu sur la gauche. Il comprit le message et se mit, assez difficilement d'ailleurs, à quatre pattes sur le lit, exposant ainsi son intimité tant convoité.

John, le sexe tressautant d'envie, se rapprocha et l'embrocha de nouveau tout en soufflant d'extase. Il adorait le prendre de cette façon parce qu'il avait une vue imprenable sur les fesses blanches qui l'accueillaient si généreusement et se voir entrer et sortir du corps de son amant décuplait la sensation. L'envie de jouir se faisant de plus en plus forte, Rodney, en équilibre précaire sur un bras, se masturba presque brutalement, mais il était tellement excité qu'il n'en profita pas longtemps et, bien trop rapidement à son goût, l'orgasme s'empara de lui, le faisant haleter et gémir.

Il jouit violemment, expulsant son plaisir sur le drap alors que John se retenait de toutes ses forces en fermant les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se laisser emporter aussi vite et il continua ses vas et vient lentement, laissant le temps à son amant de reprendre son souffle. Mais le bras de Rodney l'abandonna lâchement et il s'écroula la tête la première dans l'oreiller, les reins cambrés à l'extrême et le derrière tendu vers John qui ne put s'empêcher d'amplifier ses mouvements au point de lui agripper les hanches pour le pilonner de plus en plus fort.

-Oh ouiiiiii... encooooore... encooooore... Gémit Rodney en agrippant fermement le drap.

-Tourne toi... Souffla John qui voulait maintenant voir le visage de son amant se perdre dans le plaisir.

Rodney grogna mais obéit et presque aussitôt, il sentit ses jambes être soulevées puis posées sur les épaules de John. Il sourit en fermant les yeux et se dit que finalement, avoir un militaire bien entrainé comme amant n'était pas négligeable parce que le sien était plutôt inventif et c'était loin de lui déplaire...

Puis il inspira à fond et se cambra quand il se sentit à nouveau possédé et il bougea son bassin de façon significative, incitant John à reprendre ses mouvements qui devinrent rapidement soutenus.

- Oh bon sang... ouiiiiii... encooooore... baise moi... baise moi plus fort... Supplia le scientifique en se sentant partir une nouvelle fois.

John essaya de se retenir, mais sa volonté se fit la malle quand il l'entendit et qu'il vit quelques petites perles blanches s'échapper à nouveau du membre pourtant encore mou du précédent orgasme de Rodney. Ses mouvements devinrent désordonnés, incontrôlés, presque brutaux et un coup de rein plus vif que les autres lui fit voir des milliers d'étoiles alors qu'il jouissait au plus profond de son amant.

Haletant, les jambes et les bras tremblants sous l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, il resta dans la même position pendant quelques secondes, savourant la douce torpeur post-orgasmique qui envahissait son corps, puis il lâcha un soupir de bien être qui se transforma en un énorme bâillement. Dodelinant de la tête, il se pencha en avant et se laissa tomber doucement sur Rodney qui grogna son inconfort mais qui pourtant le serra dans ses bras en basculant légèrement sur le côté.

Les vapeurs d'alcool et les galipettes qu'ils venaient de s'offrir les rendant un peu amorphes, ils s'endormirent rapidement sans même avoir bougé de place et en ronflant aussi fort l'un que l'autre...

oOoOo

_Dans un endroit sombre, chaud et moite, juste après cette petite scène totalement chaste et pure..._

-Hey ! Mais on est où, là ?

-J'en sais rien moi, c'est la première fois qu'je viens !

-Et toi ? Tu sais ?

-Bah nan, j'fais juste comme tout l'monde, j'avance !

-Hey ! Regardez là bas, on dirait qu'y'a comme une sorte de ballon !

-Ça doit être un mec celui là...

-J'parie qu'j'arrive avant vous ! Lalalère !

-C'est ça ! Regarde moi et pleure ! Hahaha !

-En attendant, y'en a qui sont déjà arrivés...

-J'y suis ! J'y suis !

-Nan ! C'est moi, c'est moi !

-Raté, c'est moi ! Mais... mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'm'enfonce ! Aidez moi ! Aidez moi bon sang !

-Attend, j'te tiens, n'ai pas peur !

-Au s'cours ! AaaAAaahhHHaaahhh...

-Oh merde... j'l'ai lâché...

-Reculez tous, ça bouge !

-Hey regardez ! C'est bizarre, maintenant, y'a deux ballons...

-Nan, y'en a trois... nan... y'en a quatre maintenant !

-Mais c'est quoi ce binz ?

-J'crois qu'on s'est fait avoir les mecs, y'avait pas d'place pour tout l'monde...

oOoOo

_Dans une petite boite, enfermée dans un tiroir..._

-Dis moi Cerise, tu crois qu'on va sortir aujourd'hui ?

-J'en sais rien mais j'ai l'impression qu'c'est mal barré...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-T'entend pas les ronflements ?

-Bah si, et alors ?

-J'suis pratiquement sûr qu'ça veut dire qu'ils nous ont oubliés...

-Oh zut ! J'aurais bien aimé voir le monde moi...

-Moi aussi... ce sera peut-être pour une prochaine fois !

-Tu crois ?

-Ecoute, ça fait pas longtemps qu'on est là, mais à l'allure ou les autres sont partis, j'pense que ça tardera pas...

-Chouette ! J'dois dire que j'me sens un peu à l'étroit...

-Ouais, moi aussi... mais je suis sûr que notre tour viendra, t'inquiète pas Fraise...

oOoOo

_Environ quinze jours plus tard..._

John était fatigué. Elsa se réveillait encore parfois la nuit à cause de ses dents et se mettait à pleurer, le réveillant très souvent en sursaut. Il avait décidé qu'il s'en occuperait parce que de toute façon, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de réveiller la marmotte qui était à ses côtés. Comme ça influençait grandement sa capacité à rester alerte pendant ses missions, il en avait parlé avec Elisabeth et ensemble, ils avaient pris la décision de mettre son équipe au second plan.

Ça arrangeait bien les affaires de Kahlan, le compagnon de Teyla, qui du coup n'avait pas eu besoin de la "forcer" à se reposer. Bien sûr John se rendormait mais il avait quand même du mal à se lever. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude...

Et ce matin, son équipe n'ayant pas de mission de prévue, il avait donc décidé de faire une petite grasse mat' quand un bruit insolite parvint à son cerveau encore endormit. Il ouvrit un œil, tendit l'oreille et n'attendit pas longtemps avant de le réentendre. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre enfin ce qu'il se passait et se leva en catastrophe.

Il ramassa précipitamment son boxer, l'enfila tant bien que mal en sautillant sur une jambe et manqua de se fracasser la tête par terre quand son gros orteil droit eut la malencontreuse idée de se coincer dans l'élastique, le faisant tomber et atterrir de justesse au pied du lit. Soufflant et remerciant sa bonne étoile, il se releva et l'enfila correctement mais n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'il poussa un énorme juron quand son gros orteil gauche (2) décida de dire bonjour au pied du lit. Boitillant et pestant, il marcha aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à la salle de bain où il découvrit Rodney, agenouillé devant la cuvette des toilettes.

-Rodney ? T'es malade ? Lui demanda t-il très intelligemment.

-Naannn... tout va très bien... Ironisa le scientifique alors qu'un autre haut-le-cœur le saisissait.

John attrapa vite fait un gant de toilette qu'il passa sous l'eau froide afin de rafraichir le front de Rodney qui soupira et ferma les yeux, appréciant la délicate attention. Le militaire s'agenouilla ensuite et passa une main

qui se voulait apaisante sur le dos frémissant et tremblant, mais il se trouvait désarmé devant son amant qui, n'ayant plus rien à rendre, avait une main crispée sur son ventre qu'il devinait douloureux.

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller, voyons ! J'appelle Carson...

-Non, ça va mieux, c'est fini. J'ai dû manger un truc qu'a pas passé...

-On a mangé la même chose et je vais bien ! Insista John.

-C'est pas la peine de me rappeler que tu es plus costaud que moi... Ronchonna Rodney. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, j'irais voir Carson.

-Maintenant ? Espéra John.

-Occupe toi d'Elsa et on y va... Souffla Rodney en se levant et en attrapant sa brosse à dent.

oOoOo

Rodney attendait que le scanner retrouve sa place au-dessus de ses pieds en respirant lentement et profondément, espérant ainsi ne pas vomir sur la blouse immaculée du docteur.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes malade ? Lui demanda Carson.

-Non, mais je suis fatigué en ce moment. Elsa se réveille parfois la nuit et même si c'est John qui s'en occupe la plupart du temps, j'ai quand même du mal à récupérer.

-Des vertiges ?

-Euh... non...

-Des fringales ?

-Pas plus que d'habitude... mais pourquoi vous me posez ces questions ?

-Rodney, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer...

Le scientifique déglutit bruyamment et avec une horrible sensation de déjà vu, il attendit le verdict.

-La mauvaise, c'est que vos nausées disparaitront d'elles-mêmes, mais pas avant deux mois environ...

-Et la bonne ?

-Vous voulez savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

Carson attendit mais rien, pas d'évanouissement, pas de crise de nerf, rien. Il vit juste Rodney se lever tranquillement de la table. Peut-être un peu trop tranquillement justement...

-Sheppard ! SHEPPARD ! Hurla t-il tout à coup.

-Oui ? Lui répondit John en entrant dans la salle.

Le plus naturellement possible mais avec un petit sourire tout de même un peu crispé, Beckett s'approcha de John et tendit les bras à la petite fille.

-Elsa, tu viens voir tonton Carson ? Dit-il en prévision de l'éclat.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je vais juste crier un peu sur papa, d'accord ? Dit Rodney en faisant un bisou sur le front d'Elsa.

-Bada ! Approuva la gamine.

-Mais que... ? S'étonna John en lâchant sa fille qui chopa aussitôt le stéthoscope du doc avec un grand sourire.

-Dis moi que t'as jamais, JAMAIS oublié de mettre un préservatif, JURE LE MOI ! Gronda Rodney en se tournant alors vers le militaire.

-Hein ?

-Jure le moi !

-Bah oui ! Affirma John.

Mais le regard meurtrier que lui lança son amant lui fit perdre très vite sa belle assurance.

-Euh... à vrai dire... hem... Bafouilla t-il alors.

-J'en étais sûr... je vais t'émasculer... Grogna Rodney en avançant, forçant John à reculer.

-Carson ?

-... je vais te la couper et je vais TE LA FAIRE BOUFFER ! Cria McKay en l'attrapant par le col et en le secouant comme un prunier.

-Euh... doc ? Couina le militaire en regardant le docteur d'un air désespéré.

-Devinez...

oOoOo

fin...

oOoOo

(1) : Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire, je n'ai pas trouvé de traducteur valable. Désolée...

(2) : Définition de l'orteil : Petite partie de l'anatomie qui sert à repérer le pied des meubles tels que : Lit, commode, buffet, etc, etc...

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Et bien voilà, l'aventure est terminée !

Vous venez de lire l'épilogue de cette histoire et j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos commentaires, croyez-moi, ils ont été vraiment très appréciés !

Je suis contente parce que finalement, au vu de toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu, j'ai eu raison de me prendre un peu la tête pour la finir !

Vous vous rapellez que je vous avais demandé votre avis sur une éventuelle fic dont l'idée me trottait dans la tête ?

Voilà le verdict :

Sheppard / Lorne : 3  
Sheppard / Ronon : 1  
Sheppard / McKay : 6  
Mckay / Ronon : 1  
Mckay / Lorne : 1  
Beckett / Lorne : 1  
Beckett / Ronon : 1

La loi du plus fort l'emportant, je pense que ça sera une McShep !

Mais si elle est publiée un jour, je vous assure que les autres pairings ne seront pas mis au rencard parce que vu ce qu'il me trotte dans la tête, cette fic risque de faire parler d'elle^^

Mais en attendant, je vous souhaite tous de passer d'excellentes vacances (pour ceux qui ont la chance d'y être bien sûr^^) et je vous fais pleins de gros bisous !

Allez, bonne journée sous le soleil et merci encore !

_Et merci de me lire..._

_**Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !**_


	24. merci's

Voilà les remerciements pour les lecteurs non enregistrés. Cette note sera mise à jour à chaque fois que j'en recevrais une...

* * *

Merci **G****aia** (Guest) ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié mon histoire ! A la prochaine peut-être ? En attendant, passe une bonne soirée ! bizzz et merci encore !

1


End file.
